Wizard's Debt
by Iamhappytojustbealive
Summary: Harry and Draco meet each other when they were younger, but don't remember. At first, they hate each other...however, later on...AU. Future Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

"Now, Harry wait right here while your mommy and I go in and get our orders. Don't move from this bench. Got it?" James told his son. Harry nodded his head. "Good."

James and Lily both went into the store to get the food they had ordered for Harry's birthday party, which was tomorrow. He was going to be seven. Harry was waiting for them for about two mintues when, dun dun dom he heard some crying.

Harry looked around and saw a small blond child in the middle of the street looking down while crying and crossing the road. He also saw a car coming. He quickly jumped off the bench and ran into the road and pulled the blond boy out of it. He led him to were he was sitting at. Harry looked at the child puzzled.

"What are you looking at?" The blond child asked and glared or attempted to. He couldn't really pull it off because he was crying.

"You." Harry answered, then asked. "What's wrong with you? You almost got ran over."

"None of sniff of your business. 'Sides, you're a stranger and mummy said never to talk to strangers." The child said while still crying.

"My mommy says the same thing." Harry said while smiling. "She also said that if people are crying they're crying for one of three reasons. They're really sad or really scared or really happy. What are you?"

"I'm...sniff I'm sad..." The child immended while crying more and looking down.

"Why?" Harry asked as he scooted closer to the crying child.

"I can't sniff find my sniff mummy and daddy sniff..." He said.

"I'll help you find them then." Harry said. The blond-haired child looked up quickly and surpised.

"You will sniff..." He asked in a small voice. Harry nodded. The blond child smiled and wiped the tears off his face.

"Yes." Harry answered as he climbed off the bench. "Now, let's go."

"Ok..." The blond child trailed off as he frowned.

"What?"

"I don't know your name."

"It's Harry. What's yours?"

"..." The child looked down as he blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you my name."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll..."

"I'll what?"

"You'll laugh..."

"No I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"I won't."

"How do I know if you are telling the truth?" He asked, still blushing, and looked up at Harry.

"I..." Harry thought. "I know! Pinky promise!"

"What's a pinky promise?" He asked curiously as his blush slid away.

"It's when you take I take my pinky like this. He holds out his pinky to the other's And you take yours. The blond child reluctanly lifted his pinky. And now we hook them together. Which they did." Harry shook their pinkies up and down and said. "I pinky promise to help you find your parents and not laugh at your name."

Harry then let go of the blonde's pinky.

"What does this mean?" He asked confused.

"It means that now I have to keep my promise. My name is Harry Potter." Harry answered. "And your's?"

"Is..." The blond blushed slightly.

"Is?"

"Dra..."

"Dra what?"

"Draco...Malfoy..." He mummbled as he looked at the ground and waited for Harry to laugh at him.

"That's not a funny name." Harry said. Draco looked up from the ground.

"It's not?"

"I even think that your name is cool. It's way better than Harry Potter."

"Really?" Draco asked hopefully and Harry nodded his head. Draco smiled brightly.

"Now, let's go find your parents." Harry said as he held his hand out for Draco to climb off the bench and take, which he did without any hesiatation.

Harry and Draco searched around for what seemed like ages but was really only about three mintues, when someone yelled.

"Draky-poo!" A female's voice rang out from behind Harry and Draco. Draco turned around and ran towards a beautiful woman with blonde hair. Beside her stood a tall, handsome blonde-haired man.

"Mummy!" Draco shouted as the woman caught him in her arms.

"Oh, you had Mummy and Daddy all worried about you." She said as she held Draco tightly.

"Indeed." The man stated as he ruffed Draco's hair. Draco giggled.

"I'm sorry..." Draco said, then looked at Harry smiling. "Thanks Harry..."

"What did he do?" The woman asked.

"There was a car coming and almosted hit me, but Harry was super quick and saved me!" Draco told them excitedly. "He helped me try and find you! And guess what Mummy?"

"What?" She asked smiling at Draco.

"He didn't laugh at my name!"

"That's great!" She said to Draco, then to Harry. "You've saved his life."

"It was nothing." Harry said blushing at the attention.

"I wouldn't say that." The man said. "We now owe you a wizard's debt."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"It means that if you ever need something done no matter what it is, we have to comply."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you saved something very perious to us, Draco's life, without any heistation or thinking." The man said walking up to Harry. He waved his hand a piece of paper appeared in it. He handed to Harry who took it. "This is proof that we owe you the debt."

Harry took the paper and looked at it. It glistened, because it was made out of gold.

"Wow..." Harry muttered.

"Harry James Potter Jr. !" Harry's mother shouted stomping over to Harry with his father in tow. "You had your father and I worried. What were you thinking?"

"I had to help Draco." Harry said pointing at Draco, who was on the ground and walking towards Harry. Harry's mother and father looked at Draco, then at Harry.

"What do you mean?" His father asked.

"He has saved my child's life." Draco's father explained. "And now we owe him a wizerd's debt."

"Thank you Harry..." Draco said, smiling brightly at Harry. Harry blushed slightly.

"It was nothing." Harry mumbled and his parents raised their eyebrows at his sudden shyness. This was unlike their son to blush and mumble.

"Well, we have to go now. Thank you once again." Draco's father said and started to walk away. Draco looked at his father, then Harry.

"..." Draco blushed as he leaned forward and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Bye Harry..."

He ran up to his mother who held her hand out for him to take, which he did. They followed Draco's father and soon vanished into the crowd.

"Well, isn't that something." Harry's mother said astonished as she put her right hand on her hip. "We leave you alone for a little while and you save someone. Now you have someone owing you the highest kind of debt there is."

"That's our little boy!" Harry's father said while ruffing up Harry's already wild hair.

"Well, let's continue to get ready for your birthday party." His mother said and they made their way back to their car.


	2. Chapter 2

"He has saved my child's life." Draco's father explained. "And now we owe him a wizerd's debt."

"Thank you Harry..." Draco said, smiling brightly at Harry. Harry blushed slightly.

"It was nothing." Harry mumbled and his parents raised their eyebrows at his sudden shyness. This was unlike their son to blush and mumble.

"Well, we have to go now. Thank you once again." Draco's father said and started to walk away. Draco looked at his father, then Harry.

"..." Draco blushed as he leaned forward and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Bye Harry..."

He ran up to his mother who held her hand out for him to take, which he did. They followed Draco's father and soon vanished into the crowd.

"Well, isn't that something." Harry's mother said astonished as she put her right hand on her hip. "We leave you alone for a little while and you save someone. Now you have someone owing you the highest kind of debt there is."

"That's our little boy!" Harry's father said while ruffing up Harry's already wild hair.

"Well, let's continue to get ready for your birthday party." His mother said and they made their way back to their car.

* * *

**YEARS LATER**

**With Harry**

"Don't worry, you're going to love it here." Ron told Harry as they had exit the train.

"How do you know what its like?" Harry asked Ron.

"My older brothers told me all about it and how cool it was..." He said, then whispered. "Plus, they said that they know where a lot of seacret passages are."

"Cool." Harry said while nodding.

"Alright! First years follow me!" Hagrid said while waving his right hand high and walking in a direction.

"He's a really tall fellow alright, mate!" Ron said looking at Hagrid with wide eyes. "You were right!"

Harry nodded his head and looked around at the other first years that were walking with them. His eyes landed on a head with blond hair. The person was looking down as though nervous and in thought.

"He's very pretty." Ron said watching the same person that Harry was. Harry looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if he's single and what's his name, perfurence, and phone number."

"..." Harry shook his head and thought that the boy with the blond hair looked familar.

**With Draco**

"What if I won't fit in?" Draco thought to himself while sighing. "...Forget it! I'm a Malfoy! Of course I'll fit in!"

Draco smiled slightly and looked forward where a middle-aged looking woman stood talking.

"I will come back out here when the dining hall is done and sorting hat is ready to sort." She said and left through the doors. As soon as she did everyone looked at each other and started talking. Draco sighed and looked around. He saw a red head and bruetnett looking at him weirdly. The red head smirked and said something to the bruetnett. He then walked over with the bruetnett following behind.

**With Harry**

"Ron..." Harry called his name, but was ignored. He sighed when they reached the blonde boy.

"Hey, babe." Ron said while leaning on the rail next to the blonde. The blonde raised an eyebrow and looked at Ron then Harry. Harry shook his head and sighed again. The blonde gasped, then smiled.

"So, its true. Harry Potter has come to Hogworts." The blonde said in amazement. He held his hand out to Harry, who shook it. They both gasped slightly at the electrical feeling that ran through them. Ron frowned at being ignored. "My name's Draco, Draco Malfoy."

Ron laughed and Draco frowned.

"Draco! Draco Malfoy!" Ron said in between laughs.

"I suppose you think that my name is funny." Draco said feeling hurt on the inside. "I would ask your name, but its obvoious. Red hair, freakles, and a hand me down robe, you must be a Weasly."

"..." Ron remained silent. Harry sighed. _Ron deserved it_. Everyone laughed as the teacher came out.

"Alright, follow me in a straight line." She said, which everyone did.

(You know the story, they were all sorted out. Now we go to Draco's sorting)

**With Draco**

"Hm..." The hat thought. "You're very smart, cunning, and sly...Your bravery is not weak, but it isn't at its strongest...Hm..."

"Hey, I'm brave!" Draco argued in his head.

"Yes, it will develope well in Gryfindorff."

"Gryfindorff! That's for Pansies! I'm a Malfoy!" Draco declared proudly.

"Ah...a Malfoy...hm...I believe that Gryfindorff would be best for you...but if Sylthern is what you want..." He said to Draco then yelled to the teachers. "SYLTHERN!"

Draco sighed as he climbed out of the chair and went to sit at the Sylthern table. Everyone at the table clapped and welcomed him to the table. He sat at the end of the table and watched how everyone else was sorted.

His breathe held as it was now Harry's turn. After the hat was placed on his head and it sat there for what seemed forever, the hat shouted out Gryfindorff.

**With Harry**

Harry smiled slightly as he walked over to the table. He sat down next to Ron after shaking hands with nearly everyone at the Gryfindorff table.

"Alright, we're together mate!" Ron said smiling and Harry nodded. "Too bad that pretty blonde is in Sylthern. I would have never tooken him for being evil."

"Just because someone's in Sylthern doesn't them evil." Herminone pointed out from across the table. "It just means that you're sly, cunning, or something like that. You're sorted into houses by your domanite personality. Syltherns are cunning; Hufflepuffs are nice, kind; Ravenclaws are intelligent; and Gryfindorffs are brave."

"That doesn't make sense." Harry said confused.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Ron asked confused.

"Well, I'm not really that brave at all." Harry said. "I'm not a coward, but still..."

"Well, maybe the hat made a mistake." Ron said.

"The Sorting hat never makes mistakes!" Herminone pointed out pointedly. Jeez that's redundent!

"It could have messed up this one time..." Harry muttered as he sighed and looked over at the Sylthern table.

**With Draco**

Draco was in a deep conversation with his best friend and house mate, Blaise Zabini, when he felt someone staring at him. He lifted his head and saw Harry staring at him. Draco tilted his head looking at Harry confused.

"What's he looking over here for?" Blaise asked Draco, who shrugged.

"I don't know, but I wish he would stop." Draco said holding back a blush.

**With Harry**

"Harry, I know that the bloke is pretty, but really do you have to stare at him." Ron stated, irratated that Harry hadn't paid attention to a word he had said and was staring at Draco. "You're did not even listening to what I said."

"Sorry Ron." Harry apologized as he stopped staring at Draco and looked at Ron while blushing slightly. "What did you say?"

"Never mind, Mate..." Ron said while shaking his head and glancing at Draco.

(In the Morning After Sorting)

"Man! I'm sure glad that they gave us the morning off!" Ron said happily as he walked with Harry and Hermione who both had nodded in agreement. "So, what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, what d-" Harry was interrupted, because he had got knocked down. He looked up to see Draco on the ground also.

**With Draco**

Draco looked up to see that he had ran into Harry.

"Watch where you're going?" Draco snapped at Harry as he stood up slowly.

"Me? You watch where YOU'RE going!" Harry shot back.

"I was, but its kind of hard to move out of the way when there are a bunch of idoits blocking the entire walkway!" Draco said while sneering and attempted to pass them. However, Ron had other plans.

"Where you off to?" He asked as he stepped in Draco's way. Draco turned his sneer on him.

"None of your damn business." Draco hissed and started walking off. Ron frowned at this. He stepped on the end of Draco's robe and tripped him. Draco. Draco let out a startled scream as he fell face-flat on the floor.

When he did, everone that was in the laughed at him. Draco slowly climbed to his feet with a very red face from scratching it on the floor and from being laughed at. Draco glared at everyone; however, deep down on the inside, he was really ashamed and embrassed.

"Are you..." Hermione drifted off, because she couldn't contain her laughter if she opened her mouth. She put her hand over her mouth.

"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked as he reached a hand out with a face almost as red as Draco's. Draco huffed and slapped his hand away.

Draco gathered up the bottom of his robe for fear that Ron would do the same thing again, thus increasing the laughter in the hallway, and ran off.

"I hate that Weasly, Granger, and Potter." Draco said in pure contempt.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap: **"Watch where you're going?" Draco snapped at Harry as he stood up slowly._

_"Me? You watch where YOU'RE going!" Harry shot back._

_"I was, but its kind of hard to move out of the way when there are a bunch of idoits blocking the entire walkway!" Draco said while sneering and attempted to pass them. However, Ron had other plans._

_"Where you off to?" He asked as he stepped in Draco's way. Draco turned his sneer on him._

_"None of your damn business." Draco hissed and started walking off. Ron frowned at this. He stepped on the end of Draco's rose and tripped him. Draco let out a startled scream as he fell face-flat on the floor._

_When he did, everone that was in the hall laughed at him. Draco slowly climbed to his feet with a very red face from scratching it on the floor and from being laughed at. Draco glared at everyone; however, deep down on the inside, he was really ashamed and embrassed._

_"Are you..." Hermione drifted off, because she couldn't contain her laughter if she opened her mouth. She put her hand over her mouth._

_"Draco, are you alright?" Harry asked as he reached a hand out with a face almost as red as Draco's. Draco huffed and slapped his hand away._

_Draco gathered up the bottom of his robe for fear that Ron would do the same thing again, thus increasing the laughter in the hallway, and ran off._

_"I hate that Weasly, Granger, and Potter." Draco said in pure contempt. _

* * *

**Next Day**

"... sigh..." Draco pretended to read the chapters that Professor Snape had a just assigned to the class. Truth be told, he was bored, really bored. He looked up and noticed that the professor was busy reading a newspaper, so he looked around the class.

Several students had fallen asleep, some were talking to each, some were doing what Draco was doing, and some ACTUALLY were reading the assignment. Draco looked at his book and considered reading. So, he scanned through it and was going through it a second time. That is until a paper ball hit him. Draco looked around and saw his friend Blaise looking at him.

Draco looked back at and opened the note.

_Hey Draco, aren't you suppose to be reading the assignment that Snape gave us? You're not suppose to be looking around and being nosey._

_Blaise_

Draco rolled his eyes and wrote a note below Blaise's.

_Hey Blaise, aren't you suppose to be reading the assignment that Snape gave us? You're not suppose to be minding my business._

_Draco_

Draco used his wand to give Blaise the note. Draco watched Blaise as he read the note. Blaise looked up and smirked at Draco. He then mouth the words _I'm only looking out for you_; afterwards, he blew Draco a kiss.

Draco pretended to catch the kiss with his left hand. He then his left hand to his cheek and gave it a pat. Blaise did the same when Draco blew him a kiss. They then started laughing a little.

"Alright, pop quiz on what you just read." Professor Snape said out of the blue as he sat down his newspaper on his desk. Almost everyone looked at him in horror, except for the ones he read. "It will be a partnered quiz."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"So, your grade will depend on how much you and your partner got out of the text." Snape pointed out. "I have assigned your partners at random, so get with them when I call your name out. Miss Lavender and Mister Longbottom. Mister Weasly and Miss Granger. Mister Zabini and Mister Henry. Mister Red and Miss Naomi. Miss Main and Miss Violet. Mister Opium...hm...that's...anyway...Mister Opium and Mister Pill...okay, these names are just getting ridicules...Miss Cho and Mister Berry. And last but not lest Mister Potter and Mister Malfoy. Get into your groups."

Draco looked at Harry as Harry made his way to sit besides Draco. Draco frowned as Harry sat next to him and turned his attention on Snape. Harry looked at Draco and smiled.

"Alright, the ingredients are up here. If you read the assignment, you'll know what ingredients to get and what to do. If not..."

"Will it kill us?" Neville asked sounding frightened.

"It will not kill you...I believe...but if you mess up it will either be a painful or embarrassing reaction." Snape answered. "Oh, and only one group will pass. Begin now."

"So...what do we need?" Harry asked Draco, who looked at him in surprise.

"You mean you didn't read it?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No...You didn't either, did you?" Harry asked even though he knew the answer.

"No...I only scanned through it..." Draco muttered. "How are we going to pass this if nether us know what to do...Good job Potter..."

"..." Harry thought and looked around. He saw some students picking bottles, a weird flower, worms, and leaves. So, Harry walked to the front of the room and picked up the same ingredients. When he came back, Draco was staring at him curiously.

"How did you know what ingredients to get?" Draco asked confused.

"Ah...That, my dear, Watson was the power of observation." Harry said nudging his head to the front as some more students picked up ingredients.

"Well, Sherlock...how do you know if those are the correct ingredients?" Draco asked while raising an eyebrow. Harry thought and looked around.

"Because almost half the class has the same ingredients." Harry concluded.

"Well, there's something wrong with that." Draco stated.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When I scanned through it, it said something about newt. No one has newt and its not up there. Plus, it didn't say anything about worms."

"Hm..." Harry raised his hand.

"Yes, Potter." Snape said.

"Malfoy and I were wondering if perhaps you might be missing some ingredients and gave us some false ones." Harry said. Snape stared at them intently. Soon, their was a hush in the class as partners stopped talking to each other and looked at Draco and Harry.

"Correct. Potter and Malfoy both pass." Snape stated as he walked to his desk and sat in his chair. "In the chapter that I had you to read, the text was on how to make a growth potion of plants. It had nothing to do with the Plymouth flower, worms, Palm leaves, or any other ingredient up here."

"How did you know that only one group could pass?" Lavender asked.

"Because, I only do first come first serve." Snape answered. "For those of you who have these ingredients, you were going to make a potion that turns people pink for one day."

Everyone looked around and laughed at each other. The bell rang.

"Class dismiss." Snape said as he picked up his newspaper and began reading it again. "I'll get the next class to clean up your mess. But don't expect me to do this every time."

Draco smirked at Snape as he packed up his books and left out the classroom. He saw Harry standing there as if waiting for someone.

"That was good thinking Malfoy." Harry said while walking up Draco. Draco shrugged and blushed slightly. "So, what's your next class?"

"None of your business." Draco said as he walked toward the library.

"You have a class in the library?"

"Do you have a hearing problem?"

"No..."

"Then, you should have heard when I said its none of your business Potter." Draco snapped. Harry frowned.

"I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well, stop it! I don't want to be friendly with any Gryfindorff!" Draco said while stopping and looking at Harry.

"Whatever...I don't even know why I thought that we could be friends. You're such a prick." Harry stated coldly at Draco. "No wonder you don't have that many friends."

Draco glared at Harry and turned to continue his way to the library. Before class, Snape had asked Draco to turn in an important book for him and he was not to tell anyone anything. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Really, why do they have THESE kind of books in the library?" Draco stated in disgust.

* * *

**AN: I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something wrong, let me know. Oh, and I forget the disclaimer in the first chapter and second chapter too, so here it is!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me...phew... wipes sweat from forehead with right hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway...**

**Bye now! waves**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap: **Everyone looked around and laughed at each other. The bell rang._

_"Class dismiss." Snape said as he picked up his newspaper and began reading it again. "I'll get the next class to clean up your mess. But don't expect me to do this every time."_

_Draco smirked at Snape as he packed up his books and left out the classroom. He saw Harry standing there as if waiting for someone._

_"That was good thinking Malfoy." Harry said while walking up Draco. Draco shrugged and blushed slightly. "So, what's your next class?"_

_"None of your business." Draco said as he walked toward the library._

_"You have a class in the library?"_

_"Do you have a hearing problem?"_

_"No . . . "_

_"Then, you should have heard when I said it's none of your business Potter." Draco snapped. Harry frowned._

_"I was just trying to be friendly."_

_"Well, stop it! I don't want to be friendly with any Gryfindorff!" Draco said while stopping and looking at Harry._

_"Whatever . . . I don't even know why I thought that we could be friends. You're such a prick." Harry stated coldly at Draco. "No wonder you don't have that many friends."_

_Draco glared at Harry and turned to continue his way to the library. Before class, Snape had asked Draco to turn in an important book for him and he was not to tell anyone anything. Draco rolled his eyes._

_"Really, why do they have THESE kind of books in the library?" Draco stated in disgust._

**Next Day**

With Draco

"McGonagall's class . . . ugh . . . I wonder if I'm gonna hate transfiguration . . . " Draco pondered to himself as he walked into the classroom. He looked around and saw that most of the seats were full up. There were four empty seats in the back, and one of them was next to a window and behind Blaise. So, Draco took that seat. "Maybe this class won't be that bad . . . "

As soon as Draco said that, Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked in. He groaned and looked out the window to ignore them.

With Harry

Harry looked around the room and saw only three empty seats at the back of the classroom. One was next to Lavender Brown, other was empty on both sides, and one was next to Draco Malfoy.

"..." Harry remained silent as he walked up the path to his seat. He chose to seat next to Lavender, because of the argument he had earlier with Draco. As he sat next to Lavender, she looked at him.

"Hi . . . Harry." She said blushing as he nodded in acknowledgment at her. Hermione sat next to Harry, and Ron sat next to her and Draco.

"Well, the class is full." Ron stated. "And the teachers not here, just a stupid gray cat on her desk."

With Draco

Draco snorted at the idiot stating the obvious. He took out a sheet of paper and a pen, so he could Blaise.

_Blaise_

_I hope that this class doesn't have a test on the first day. Or work, I don't feel like learning much today either._

_Draco_

He then folded the paper neatly and levitated over to Blaise. Blaise caught and read it. He rolled his eyes.

_Draco_

_It's deadly obvious how much a great student you are. I wish to be just as dedicated as you. Such a great person inserts sigh I wonder where the teacher is?_

_Blaise_

He passed the night back to Draco, who read it and wrote back.

_Blaise_

_It's great that you finally realize how great I am! insert smirk. Who cares where the teacher is? The later she appears, the later we have to start on work! WTF! That Weasley keeps staring at me! Ugh!_

_Draco_

Blaise read the night and turned around to look at Ron look at Draco. He snickered and turned back around to write Draco back.

_Draco_

_Again, with the 'perfect' student act . . . inserts a shake of head. Maybe Weasley has a crush on you. You are pretty. And blonde also, everyone loves a pretty blonde._

_Blaise_

Draco got the note and read it. He frowned and glared at Blaise, who was staring at him. Blaise smirked.

_Blaise_

_I hate stereotyping! And you're doing it!_

_Draco_

Draco balled up the note and threw it at Blaise. Blaise read it, rolled his eyes, and put it in his backpack.

He was about to tell Blaise off, but all of a sudden the cat screeched loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to it. The cat jumped off the desk and slowly transformed into a female human.

"All right, settle down class! My name is Minerva McGonagall, but implore that you call me Professor McGonagall. I will be teaching you Transfiguration. " The cat-turned woman said. "Now, if you all would shut your mouths, we can begin our lesson."

"Will we be able to turn into cats?" Granger asked incredulously.

"Actually, you'll all be able to turn into something. It might be a cat. It might not be a cat." She stated and picked up a thick book while flipping some pages.

"What does that mean?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"You'll see."

"What?" Pansy asked confused.

With Harry

"It means that you'll just have to pay attention to find out, but not with money as you Slytherin's usually do." Ron stated and some Gryffindors laughed. Draco and Harry frowned.

"Well, in that case . . . I believe that you should leave the class Weasley." Goyle retorted. "I don't believe that a hand-me down will work this time!"

Some Slytherins laughed at that. Draco and Harry's frown deepened.

"Enough!" Professor McGonagall's voice shouted sternly. "There should be a book underneath each of your desk, if don't have one share with your neighbors. Turn to chapter one."

Almost everyone looked underneath their desk and pulled a book out. Harry found out that he didn't have a book underneath his desk, which Lavender immediately noticed.

"D-do you to . . . um . . . share a book with me?" She asked shyly while blushing. Harry shrugged and scooted his desk so that it was touching hers. Meanwhile, her blush increased.

With Draco

Draco found out that he didn't have a book and sighed. Blaise was already sharing with someone.

"You can share with me." Draco heard Ron ask someone. Draco sighed. "Hey, blondie! I'm talking to you!"

Draco looked over at Ron surprised.

"You're talking to me?" He asked dumbly struck. Ron looked around.

"I don't see any other blondes." Ron stated. "Well?"

"..." Draco just stared at him. Ron sighed and slid his desk over to Draco's and flipped the book to chapter one. Draco continued to stare at Ron.

"Will you quit staring at me as if I'd grown a third neck?" Ron asked. Draco blushed slightly at staring at Ron.

"You talk as if you have a second one." Draco stated and looked at the book trying to pay attention to Professor McGonagall, who was lecturing a mile a minute.

"...prick . . . " He heard Ron mutter.

"...Weasley . . . " Draco muttered back and went back trying to pay attention to Professor McGonagall, again. It was beginning to be hard to pay attention to the professor considering that HE had to share a book with a GRYFFINDOR a WEASLEY! That and they kept sending little insults at each other. Draco sighed.

"Mister Malfoy, can you read the next paragraph?" Professor McGonagall asked. Draco bit his bottom lip and glared as everyone turned to look at him. "Sometime today."

Draco cleared his throat and looked at the book. He then looked around again. He saw Blaise mouth some words. He cleared his throat one more time and looked at the book for the words Blaise had mouth.

"Um . . . Transfiguration is a very delicate transformation or process. It takes a lot of practice to achieve; once achieved, it will be relatively easier in the future. Everyone has a different animal that they transform into; however, on rare occasions, some people have more than one." Draco read as he silently prayed that he read the correct paragraph.

"Good." Professor McGonagall stated to Draco, then to the rest of the class. "During the first half of this class, we will find out what your animal is, if you have more than one animal, and the safety steps of transforming from human to animal and vice-versa."

"What are we going to do the second half?" Dean Thomas, a Gryffindor asked.

"I'll let you know when we get there." She told him and so people in the class laughed. "Now, separate. I wish to give you a personality test."

Everyone separated slowly, well . . . everyone except Draco. Draco separated with apace speed to separate from Ron.

With Harry

Harry got up and separated his desk.

"Thanks Lavender." Harry told her as he sat down.

"Welcome..." She said with her head bowed down to hide the blush.

"Professor, what does personality have to do with anything?" Neville Longbottom asked confused.

"You'll see..." She answered as she waved her wand and a test appeared on everyone's desk. "Begin now. You have until the rest of this class period to finish."

"Ok...let's see..." Harry whispered to himself.

**AN: Ok, to avoid confusion...hm...I know! I'll make a chapter that has the questions and the next chapters have the answers! Anyway...I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget...drum roll...the Disclaimer!**

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me...phew... wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway...**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: not the boyfriend/girlfriend/ family love. Only as friends. **


	5. Chapter 5

**PERSONALITY TEST**

PART ONE

Choose the best chose for you:

1. You take a positive attitude toward yourself.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

2. Brainpower is at the root of human potential.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

3. You consider yourself a smart person.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

4. You never feel vulnerable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

5. Social skills are the key to success.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

6. There's always at least one thing that you want to change about your appearance.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

7. Helping people makes you feel good.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

8. You are comfortable talking to strangers.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

9. You enjoy leading an athletically active life.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

10. People in your life tend to discourage you more than encourage you.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

11. Without the arts, the world would be a bleaker place.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

12. You know a little bit about almost every topic imaginable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

13. You can forgive yourself for mistakes you have made in the past.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

14. Your fate is something you have little control over.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

15. At times you think you are no good at all.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

16. Your curiosity is almost insatiable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

17. It is a very valuable skill to be comfortable and interact well in social situations.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

18. You feel that you're a person of worth, at least on an equal plane with others.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

19. You feel that you have a number of good qualities.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

PART TWO

Choose the best chose for you:

1. Do you dream in color or black and white?

A. Color

B. Black and white

C. Some of each

D. I don't recall

2. Do you believe in fate?

A. Completely

B. Partially

C. Not at all

3. You tend to be more:

A. Intense

B. Lighthearted

4. Can you sense things with your third eye?

A. All the time

B. Occasionally

C. Don't know what that is

5. You would most likely be described as:

A. Natural

B. Nurturing

C. Ambitious

D. Playful

E. Political

F. Passionate

G. Fragile

6. Please rate your overall energy level:

A. Extremely high

B. Pretty high

C. Average

D. Relatively low

E. Very low

7. Your dreams are mostly:

A. Positive and full of hope

B. Fascinating

C. Dark and scary

D. Full of action

F. Like cartoons

G. About sex

H. About what happened that day

I. I don't remember my dreams

8. If challenged, which of these would you give up last?

A. My integrity

B. My pride

C. My compassion

9. When you're around someone who is expressing a strong emotion:

A. I can feel that emotion too

B. I try to be supportive

C. I try to get them to stop

10. Of these things, which is most important to you in an intimate relationship?

A. Romance

B. Passion

C. Sex

D. Connection

11. Of the following, what's most important to you?

A. Doing what I feel is right

B. Following the law

C. Enjoying life

D. Experiencing new things

12. Which kind of light are you most inspired by?

A. The light at sunrise

B. The light at noon

C. The light in the late afternoon

D. The light at sunset

E. Twilight

F. Moonlight

13. Are you full of energy?

A. Always!

B. Usually

C. Sometimes

D. I'm lazy.

14. Of the following, you most wish you:

A. Had more time

B. Had more motivation

C. Had more fun

D. Were in a better relationship

F. Made more money

G. Were in a different career

H. Had a better relationship with my family

15. Overall, how happy are you?

A. I'm often mistaken for the yellow smiley face

B. I am one of the happier people I know

C. I am about as happy as the next guy

D. I'm happy sometimes

E. I'm less happy than most people I know

F. I'm not the happiest of people

16. Of all the people in your life, who inspires you the most to be your best and why?

A. One of my friends

B. One of my colleagues

C. One of my parents

D. One of my grandparents

E. One of my aunts or uncles

F. Another family member

G. My significant other or spouse

H. I'm most inspired by a person I don't know personally

I. I'm inspired most by me

PART THREE

Finish the following sentences:

1. The thing I like the most to look at is:

A. A body of water

B. A beautiful piece of land

C. The sky

D. No place

E. Everywhere

2. My favorite type of animal is:

A. Reptiles

B. Mammals

C. Birds

D. No favorite type

E. Every type

3. My favorite color is:

A. A shade of green

B. A shade of yellow

C. A shade of red/orange

D. A shade of blue/ purple

E. A shade of black

F. A shade of grey

G. Nothing

H. Every color

4. My favorite pass time is:

A. Reading/Writing

B. Sleeping/Dreaming

C. Athletic things

D. Spending time with friends/ family

E. Eating/Cooking

F. Working with electronics

G. Working with animals

H. Thinking

I. Helping people

J. Working

K. Shopping

L. none of the above

5. I have a dream in which I am sitting down, and the door opens and in walks:

A. A friend

B. A family member

C. A stranger

D. An acquaintance

E. A boyfriend/girlfriend

F. Someone whose face I can't see

G. No one

6. The thing I think most about is:

A. The world around me

B. My life: present, past, and future

C. The people I care about: family and friends

D. Everything

E. Really nothing.

7. When I love someone:

A. I give them just enough to satisfy them

B. I give them all I can

C. I give them all I can and more

D. I give them (Fill in the blank)

8. When I close my eyes and wait for awhile, I see:

A. Nothing

B. Colors

C. Images in black and white

D. Images in color

E. Images sometimes in black and white and sometimes in color

9. When I was younger, I was more:

A. Happy

B. Energetic

C. Shy/Timid

D. Intelligent

E. Sly/Cunning

F. Confident

G. Loving/Forgiving

H. Fragile

I. Playful

J. nothing, I am still the same way.

10. My talent I am most proud of is (Fill in the blank).

11. There is a table in the room with jewelry on it. I see a diamond necklace, gold bracelet, sliver earrings, diamond earrings, and a gold necklace. I would pick up:

A. The diamond necklace

B. The gold necklace

C. The pair of silver earrings

D. The pair of diamond earrings

E. The gold bracelet

F. Both necklaces

G. Both pairs of earrings

H. One of each

I. Any two of the items (ex. diamond necklace, diamond earrings)

F. All of them

G. None of them

12. An embarrassing thing just happened to me and everyone is laughing, I:

A. Cry

B. Run away and Cry

C. Beat up someone

D. Walk away calmly

E. Curse everyone that I can

F. Laugh too

THE REST OF THE TEST WILL BE GIVEN TOMORROW.


	6. Chapter 6

**PERSONALITY TEST ANSWERS THAT HARRY CHOSE**

PART ONE

Choose the best chose for you:

1. You take a positive attitude toward yourself.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

2. Brainpower is at the root of human potential.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

3. You consider yourself a smart person.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

4. You never feel vulnerable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

**D. Strongly Disagree**

5. Social skills are the key to success.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

6. There's always at least one thing that you want to change about your appearance.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

7. Helping people makes you feel good.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

8. You are comfortable talking to strangers.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

9. You enjoy leading an athletically active life.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

10. People in your life tend to discourage you more than encourage you.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

11. Without the arts, the world would be a bleaker place.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

12. You know a little bit about almost every topic imaginable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

13. You can forgive yourself for mistakes you have made in the past.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

14. Your fate is something you have little control over.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

**D. Strongly Disagree**

15. At times you think you are no good at all.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

16. Your curiosity is almost insatiable.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

17. It is a very valuable skill to be comfortable and interact well in social situations.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

18. You feel that you're a person of worth, at least on an equal plane with others.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

19. You feel that you have a number of good qualities.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

PART TWO

Choose the best chose for you:

1. Do you dream in color or black and white?

A. Color

B. Black and white

**C. Some of each **

D. I don't recall

2. Do you believe in fate?

**A. Completely **

B. Partially

C. Not at all

3. You tend to be more:

**A. Intense **

B. Lighthearted

4. Can you sense things with your third eye?

A. All the time

**B. Occasionally**

C. Don't know what that is

5. You would most likely be described as:

**A. Natural **

B. Nurturing

C. Ambitious

D. Playful

E. Political

F. Passionate

G. Fragile

6. Please rate your overall energy level:

A. Extremely high

B. Pretty high

**C. Average **

D. Relatively low

E. Very low

7. Your dreams are mostly:

A. Positive and full of hope

B. Fascinating

C. Dark and scary

**D. Full of action **

F. Like cartoons

G. About sex

H. About what happened that day

I. I don't remember my dreams

8. If challenged, which of these would you give up last?

**A. My integrity **

B. My pride

C. My compassion

9. When you're around someone who is expressing a strong emotion:

**A. I can feel that emotion too**

B. I try to be supportive

C. I try to get them to stop

10. Of these things, which is most important to you in an intimate relationship?

A. Romance

B. Passion

C. Sex

**D. Connection **

11. Of the following, what's most important to you?

**A. Doing what I feel is right **

B. Following the law

C. Enjoying life

D. Experiencing new things

12. Which kind of light are you most inspired by?

**A. The light at sunrise **

B. The light at noon

C. The light in the late afternoon

D. The light at sunset

E. Twilight

F. Moonlight

13. Are you full of energy?

A. Always!

B. Usually

**C. Sometimes **

D. I'm lazy.

14. Of the following, you most wish you:

A. Had more time

B. Had more motivation

C. Had more fun

D. Were in a better relationship

F. Made more money

G. Were in a different career

**H. Had a better relationship with my family **

15. Overall, how happy are you?

A. I'm often mistaken for the yellow smiley face

B. I am one of the happier people I know

C. I am about as happy as the next guy

D. I'm happy sometimes

**E. I'm less happy than most people I know **

F. I'm not the happiest of people

16. Of all the people in your life, who inspires you the most to be your best and why?

A. One of my friends

B. One of my colleagues

C. One of my parents

D. One of my grandparents

**E. One of my aunts or uncles**

F. Another family member

G. My significant other or spouse

H. I'm most inspired by a person I don't know personally

I. I'm inspired most by me

**They let me know not to be like them. That greed, and all the other negatives, are disgusting.**

PART THREE

Finish the following sentences:

1. The thing I like the most to look at is:

A. A body of water

**B. A beautiful piece of land**

C. The sky

D. No place

E. Everywhere

2. My favorite type of animal is:

A. Reptiles

**B. Mammals**

C. Birds

D. No favorite type

E. Every type

3. My favorite color is:

A. A shade of green

B. A shade of yellow

C. A shade of red/orange

D. A shade of blue/ purple

E. A shade of black

**F. A shade of grey**

G. Nothing

H. Every color

4. My favorite pass time is:

A. Reading/Writing

B. Sleeping/Dreaming

C. Athletic things

D. Spending time with friends/ family

E. Eating/Cooking

F. Working with electronics

G. Working with animals

**H. Thinking**

I. Helping people

J. Working

K. Shopping

L. none of the above

5. I have a dream in which I am sitting down, and the door opens and in walks:

A. A friend

B. A family member

C. A stranger

D. An acquaintance

E. A boyfriend/girlfriend

**F. Someone whose face I can't see**

G. No one

6. The thing I think most about is:

A. The world around me

B. My life: present, past, and future

C. The people I care about: family and friends

**D. Everything**

E. Really nothing.

7. When I love someone:

A. I give them just enough to satisfy them

B. I give them all I can

C. I give them all I can and more

**D. I give them anything that would make them happy.** (Fill in the blank)

8. When I close my eyes and wait for awhile, I see:

A. Nothing

**B. Colors**

C. Images in black and white

D. Images in color

E. Images sometimes in black and white and sometimes in color

9. When I was younger, I was more:

A. Happy

B. Energetic

C. Shy/Timid

D. Intelligent

E. Sly/Cunning

F. Confident

G. Loving/Forgiving

H. Fragile

I. Playful

**J. nothing, I am still the same way.**

10. My talent I am most proud of is **my ability to tell between right and wrong.** (Fill in the blank).

11. There is a table in the room with jewelry on it. I see a diamond necklace, gold bracelet, sliver earrings, diamond earrings, and a gold necklace. I would pick up:

A. The diamond necklace

B. The gold necklace

C. The pair of silver earrings

D. The pair of diamond earrings

E. The gold bracelet

F. Both necklaces

G. Both pairs of earrings

H. One of each

I. Any two of the items (ex. diamond necklace, diamond earrings)

F. All of them

**G. None of them**

12. An embarrassing thing just happened to me and everyone is laughing, I:

A. Cry

B. Run away and Cry

C. Beat up someone

D. Walk away calmly

E. Curse everyone that I can

**F. Laugh too**

THE REST OF THE TEST WILL BE GIVEN TOMORROW.


	7. Chapter 7

**PERSONALITY TEST ANSWERS THAT DRACO CHOSE**

PART ONE

Choose the best chose for you:

1. You take a positive attitude toward yourself.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

2. Brainpower is at the root of human potential.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

3. You consider yourself a smart person.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

4. You never feel vulnerable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

5. Social skills are the key to success.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

6. There's always at least one thing that you want to change about your appearance.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

C. Disagree

**D. Strongly Disagree**

7. Helping people makes you feel good.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

8. You are comfortable talking to strangers.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

9. You enjoy leading an athletically active life.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

10. People in your life tend to discourage you more than encourage you.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

11. Without the arts, the world would be a bleaker place.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

12. You know a little bit about almost every topic imaginable.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

13. You can forgive yourself for mistakes you have made in the past.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

14. Your fate is something you have little control over.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

15. At times you think you are no good at all.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

16. Your curiosity is almost insatiable.

A. Strongly Agree

**B. Agree**

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

17. It is a very valuable skill to be comfortable and interact well in social situations.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

18. You feel that you're a person of worth, at least on an equal plane with others.

**A. Strongly Agree**

B. Agree

C. Disagree

D. Strongly Disagree

19. You feel that you have a number of good qualities.

A. Strongly Agree

B. Agree

**C. Disagree**

D. Strongly Disagree

PART TWO

Choose the best chose for you:

1. Do you dream in color or black and white?

A. Color

B. Black and white

**C. Some of each**

D. I don't recall

2. Do you believe in fate?

A. Completely

**B. Partially**

C. Not at all

3. You tend to be more:

**A. Intense **

B. Lighthearted

4. Can you sense things with your third eye?

A. All the time

**B. Occasionally**

C. Don't know what that is

5. You would most likely be described as:

A. Natural

B. Nurturing

C. Ambitious

**D. Playful**

E. Political

F. Passionate

G. Fragile

6. Please rate your overall energy level:

A. Extremely high

**B. Pretty high**

C. Average

D. Relatively low

E. Very low

7. Your dreams are mostly:

A. Positive and full of hope

**B. Fascinating **

C. Dark and scary

D. Full of action

F. Like cartoons

G. About sex

H. About what happened that day

I. I don't remember my dreams

8. If challenged, which of these would you give up last?

A. My integrity

**B. My pride**

C. My compassion

9. When you're around someone who is expressing a strong emotion:

**A. I can feel that emotion too**

B. I try to be supportive

C. I try to get them to stop

10. Of these things, which is most important to you in an intimate relationship?

A. Romance

B. Passion

C. Sex

**D. Connection **

11. Of the following, what's most important to you?

A. Doing what I feel is right

B. Following the law

**C. Enjoying life **

D. Experiencing new things

12. Which kind of light are you most inspired by?

A. The light at sunrise

B. The light at noon

C. The light in the late afternoon

D. The light at sunset

E. Twilight

**F. Moonlight**

13. Are you full of energy?

A. Always!

**B. Usually **

C. Sometimes

D. I'm lazy.

14. Of the following, you most wish you:

**A. Had more time **

B. Had more motivation

C. Had more fun

D. Were in a better relationship

F. Made more money

G. Were in a different career

H. Had a better relationship with my family

15. Overall, how happy are you?

A. I'm often mistaken for the yellow smiley face

B. I am one of the happier people I know

**C. I am about as happy as the next guy**

D. I'm happy sometimes

E. I'm less happy than most people I know

F. I'm not the happiest of people

16. Of all the people in your life, who inspires you the most to be your best and why?

A. One of my friends

B. One of my colleagues

C. One of my parents

D. One of my grandparents

E. One of my aunts or uncles

F. Another family member

G. My significant other or spouse

H. I'm most inspired by a person I don't know personally

**I. I'm inspired most by me **

**I am inspired by me, because everyone else is too busy, doesn't notice me, or dislikes me for me to be inspired by them. Plus, I know me the most than I know anyone else.**

PART THREE

Finish the following sentences:

1. The thing I like the most to look at is:

A. A body of water

B. A beautiful piece of land

**C. The sky**

D. No place

E. Everywhere

2. My favorite type of animal is:

A. Reptiles

B. Mammals

C. Birds

D. No favorite type

**E. Every type**

3. My favorite color is:

**A. A shade of green**

B. A shade of yellow

C. A shade of red/orange

D. A shade of blue/ purple

E. A shade of black

F. A shade of grey

G. Nothing

H. Every color

4. My favorite pass time is:

A. Reading/Writing

**B. Sleeping/Dreaming**

C. Athletic things

D. Spending time with friends/ family

E. Eating/Cooking

F. Working with electronics

G. Working with animals

H. Thinking

I. Helping people

J. Working

K. Shopping

L. none of the above

5. I have a dream in which I am sitting down, and the door opens and in walks:

A. A friend

B. A family member

C. A stranger

D. An acquaintance

E. A boyfriend/girlfriend

**F. Someone whose face I can't see**

G. No one

6. The thing I think most about is:

A. The world around me

B. My life: present, past, and future

C. The people I care about: family and friends

**D. Everything**

E. Really nothing.

7. When I love someone:

A. I give them just enough to satisfy them

B. I give them all I can

C. I give them all I can and more

D. I give them **my heart, my trust.** (Fill in the blank)

8. When I close my eyes and wait for awhile, I see:

A. Nothing

B. Colors

C. Images in black and white

D. Images in color

**E. Images sometimes in black and white and sometimes in color**

9. When I was younger, I was more:

**A. Happy**

B. Energetic

C. Shy/Timid

D. Intelligent

E. Sly/Cunning

F. Confident

G. Loving/Forgiving

H. Fragile

I. Playful

J. nothing, I am still the same way.

10. My talent I am most proud of is **being able to sing. **(Fill in the blank).

11. There is a table in the room with jewelry on it. I see a diamond necklace, gold bracelet, sliver earrings, diamond earrings, and a gold necklace. I would pick up:

A. The diamond necklace

B. The gold necklace

C. The pair of silver earrings

D. The pair of diamond earrings

E. The gold bracelet

F. Both necklaces

G. Both pairs of earrings

H. One of each

I. Any two of the items (ex. diamond necklace, diamond earrings)

F. All of them

**G. None of them**

12. An embarrassing thing just happened to me and everyone is laughing, I:

A. Cry

B. Run away and Cry

C. Beat up someone

**D. Walk away calmly**

E. Curse everyone that I can

F. Laugh too

THE REST OF THE TEST WILL BE GIVEN TOMORROW.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap: **"I'll let you know when we get there." She told him and so people in the class laughed. "Now, separate. I wish to give you a personality test._

_Everyone separated slowly, well...everyone except Draco. Draco with apace speed to separate from Ron._

_With Harry_

_Harry got up and separated his desk._

_"Thanks Lavender." Harry told her as he sat down._

_"Welcome..." She said with her head bowed down to hide the blush._

_"Professor, what does personality have to do with anything?" Neville Longbottom asked confused._

_"You'll see..." She answered as she waved her wand and a test appeared on everyone's desk. "Begin now, you have until the rest of this class period to finish."_

_"Ok...let's see..." Harry whispered to himself._

**Later that Day**

With Draco

"That test was confusing..." Draco said to himself as he handed in his test to Professor McGonagall. He then walked back to his seat and sat down. He looked around and noticed that almost all the class was done with their test. "I wonder why we took it and what was the point in some of those questions..."

Draco sighed and laid his head on his arms on his desk.

With Harry

"I wonder what was the purpose of that test..." Harry thought as he looked around the class. Most people looked like they were thinking the same thing as he was. He sighed.

"I believe I know the reason behind that test." Hermione told Harry.

"Really? What?" Harry asked curiously.

"I believe that our personalities reflect our 'animal' selves. Ergo, the purpose of the test was to find out what personality belongs to what animal." She explained. Harry nodded in agreement.

"That makes sense." Harry stated, then asked. "Do you have a guess as to what animal you are?"

"I don't know, I hope to be something seen as sophisticated, astute, and intelligent."

"Uh...right..."

"What do you think that you are going to be?" Hermione asked him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I hope that it isn't too bad..."

"Of course, it won't be too bad." Hermione assured him.

With Draco

"Hm...I wonder what I'm going to be..." Draco thought to himself. "Fox...snake...tiger...cheetah...cougar...shake...alligator...Komodo dragon..."

He jumped slightly as the bell rung. Ron laughed at him.

"Alright, put your text books back under your desk and tomorrow you will have your test results. Class Dismiss!" Professor McGonagall said from her desk as she graded the tests.

Draco walked over to Blaise, after he grabbed his backpack.

"So, what animal do you think you will be?" He asked. Blaise thought for awhile as he and Draco walked out of the classroom to lunch.

"Hm...I believe it will be something like a bear."

"A bear?"

"Yep, or something as powerful as it." Blaise stated. Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Draco told him as they reached the great hall.

"Starving yourself again...tsk. Draco honey, I told you that I love the way you look now." Blaise teased. Draco snorted.

"Please, I had a big breakfast! Idiot!" Draco told him. "I'm going outside."

"Ok, see yah after lunch then." Blaise then entered the great hall. Draco sighed as he walked towards the outside.

With Harry

"For the last time, I'm not hungry Ron/Hermione." Harry told them both. "I think that I'll just go outside of some fresh air."

"If you say so Har." Ron said and walked into the great hall. Hermione gave him one final look, but also walked in after Ron. Harry shook his head and headed outside.

"I only meet them two days ago and it feels as if we've been friends forever." Harry stated out loud to himself.

"You know...they say if you talk to yourself out loud, you're on the edge of a mental breakdown." A voice said from behind Harry, who jumped startled. Harry stopped and looked to see Draco walking towards him.

"Whatever..." Harry said. Draco walked passed him. "Where are you going?"

"None of your business." Draco told Harry, who rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." Harry said as he walked behind Draco. Once they reached the outside, they separated as they looked around the garden. Harry was ten minutes into looking around the garden, when he saw a sight that took his breath away.

Draco was standing below a Sakura/Cherry tree, whose blossoms were falling off. The wind was blowing the blossoms around Draco and Draco's hair. Draco had his eyes closed and almost looked to be sleeping.

"Beautiful . . . " Harry whispered.

With Draco

"...peaceful . . . " Draco thought taking a deep breath while closing his eyes. Draco loved full bloomed Sakura/Cherry trees. They brought him peace and security. "I could stand here all day . . . sigh . . . "

Draco stood there feeling even calmer as the wind blow gently. He opened his eyes as he felt something tickle his face. He saw blossoms swirling around him and smiled slightly. He reached his hand out and caught one.

"Draco . . . " He heard Harry's slightly husky voice call his name. He looked over and saw Harry watching him.

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco asked Harry. Harry cleared his throat and walked past Draco. He sat down at the base of the tree. Draco looked at him questionably. "You're weird Potter."

"It's Harry."

"What?"

"I have a first name, please use it." Harry told him.

"And why should I?"

"I call you Draco."

"I didn't ask you to call me Draco." Draco pointed out.

"But I just asked you to call me Harry."

"So, just because you asked doesn't mean I have to comply." Draco pointed out again. Harry frowned. It became dreadfully silent for a couple of minutes. Draco got tired of standing, so he sat on the other side of the base. That way, he wouldn't have to sit beside Harry.

"Why don't you call me Harry?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"I don't because of several reasons: One, the tripping incident; two, you're annoying; and three, I'm annoying." Draco answered smirking.

"What do you mean the tripping incident? I didn't do anything." Harry said confused.

"Just admitted, you laughed at me when I laughed." Draco said and flushed slightly in embarrassing.

"I didn't lau-" Harry started, but Draco interrupted him.

"Just tell the truth."

"I didn't laug-" Harry started again, but Draco interrupted him.

"The truth."

"That is the truth. I didn't laugh." Harry stated slightly annoyed. Draco narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Right, then why was your face red?" Draco challenged him.

"Because . . . I . . . "

"Because you wanted to laugh."

"No!" Harry stated getting up and walking to other side of the tree where Draco was sitting. "My face was red, because I was angry at Ron! He didn't have the right to do that! I know what it feels like to be embarrassed in front of lots of people, and its not a pleasant feeling! I then gave him an ear full of words, some I rather not repeat."

"..." Draco stared up at Harry. He was speechless.

"...So . . . " Harry smiled sheepishly. "Will you call me Harry?"

"..." Draco thought, then smiled. "No."

"What?" Harry face-faulted. "Why?"

" You forgot the last two reasons. You're annoying, and I'm annoying." Draco reminded him. Harry sweat-dropped.

"You . . . ugh! You're so . . . so . . . " Harry trailed off trying to find the right word.

"I'm so what: difficult, narky, irritating, vexatious, bothersome, peevish, or maybe ANNOYING." Draco suggested smirking. Harry stopped his rant and stared at Draco, who patted a place on the ground next to him. "Sit, Potter."

Harry sighed and sat next to him. They didn't say anything for a while; they just stared at the blossoms as they blew by.

"Is it really hard to just say my first nam-"

"Shut up, Harry . . . "

**AN: Ok, if I was confusing, let me know! Anyway . . . I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! I'm tired of doing this boring Disclaimer . . . sigh It's so stupid! Everyone knows who owns what! So, why do we have to put a Disclaimer! And why the hell am I capitalizing the 'D' in disclaimer! I wonder how long I've been doing that . . . --' **

**cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway . . . **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: not the boyfriend/girlfriend/ family love. Only as friends.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Recap: **"...So . . . " Harry smiled sheepishly. "Will you call me Harry?"_

_"..." Draco thought, then smiled. "No."_

_"What?" Harry face-faulted. "Why?"  
_

_" You forgot the last two reasons. You're annoying, and I'm annoying." Draco reminded him. Harry sweat-dropped._

_"You . . . ugh! You're so . . . so . . . " Harry trailed off trying to find the right word._

_"I'm so what: difficult, narky, irritating, vexatious, bothersome, peevish, or maybe ANNOYING." Draco suggested smirking. Harry stopped his rant and stared at Draco, who patted a place on the ground next to him. "Sit, Potter."_

_Harry sighed and sat next to him. They didn't say anything for a while; they just stared at the blossoms as they blew by._

_"Is it really hard to just say my first nam-"_

_"Shut up, Harry . . . "_

**Next Day**

With Draco

"I can't wait to see what we're doing in potions class today." Pansy stated excitedly. Draco and Blaise glanced at her as if she was crazy. "What?"

"Well, I can wait." Draco stated and Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"Why?"

"Draco, here, is straving to be the perfect model student. He doesn't want to quizes, homework, or anything that involves him thinking." Blaise stated, fakingly proud.

"You know what, that does sound like the perfect student." Pansy stated sarcasticly. Draco nodded my head.

"It does." Draco stated. The trio continued small talk as they walked to their potions class, until they bumped (literally) into another trio. "Damn!"

Draco fell on his bum hard. Everyone else managed to stay on their feet. Draco saw a hand in his face and looked up to see that it was Harry's. Draco was about to accept it, but Pansy pushed Harry to side and grabbed Draco's hand.

"Here Draco." She said as she pulled him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Draco stated as dusted off his clothes and picked up his books. Draco looked over to see that Harry and his group had already left and entered the class. "Let's go."

Draco entered the class followed by Pansy and Blaise and sat in his seat.

With Harry

The class was now settled and talking quietly amongst themselves when Professor Snape entered. It fell silent instintly.

"Get back into the groups that you were in yesterday." Snape ordered. Everyone just stared at him. "Some time today!"

Everyone slowly got up and went back to the groups. Harry bit his bottom lip as he walked towards Draco, who was looking down and frowning.

"Hi." Harry greeted as he sat besides Draco, who looked at him then back down. Harry frowned slightly, but turned his attention to Snape.

"You both will read chapter three, then you will come up here and retrive the ingredaints for the potion. This time, its not a trick potion or question. The directions will be on the board behind me, if you have trouble call me." Snape informed them. He waved his wand and instrutions appeared on the board behind him. He then sat down and started reading a book that was familar to Harry. "Start! Oh, and you only have to the end of the class to finish it."

"Snape's reading a 'Tale of Two Cities.'" Harry said looking surprised. Draco looked up startled, then looked disgusted.

"Yes, it seems that he's developed a fetish for them." Draco stated shuddering slightly.

"Hey, they're not that bad." Harry said defensively. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You would say that..." Draco stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked offended. Draco smirked.

"You were the one raised by muggles." Draco said as he opened his book to chapter three. Harry frowned at Draco's statement.

"..."

"See, I was right." Draco said victoriously. Harry rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Draco. Draco scooted away, followed by Harry. Draco sighed and looked up from the book to Harry.

"What?" Harry looked at confused.

"Why are you moving closer to me?" Draco asked and held back a blush.

"...Well...you see...I left my book in my dorm room." Harry said and smiled sheepishly. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever..." He said as he scooted over towards Harry. "Can you see it?"

"Maybe you should move a little closer to me." Harry suggested. Draco scooted closer. "Just a little more. Draco did Little more..."

"If I scooted any closer, I would be sitting in your lap." Draco snapped while blushing slightly. "If you can't read it, then you aren't meant to see it."

"..." Harry pouted, but didn't say anything. Draco was in the middle of the chapter when he felt a weight on his right shoulder. He looked over and saw that Harry had fallen asleep. Draco stared at Harry. His glasses slipped off a little and he was slightly snoring. He looked peaceful and cute. Draco blushed slightly, then smirked. He took his quil and dipped it. He then began to draw lightly on Harry's face. He drew a mustache, took off Harry's glasses and drew some eyes, and put Harry's glasses back on.

Draco laughed slightly, which caused Pansy and Hermione to looke at him. They gasped when they saw Harry's face, then laughed a little. Harry wiggled his nose a little, which made the fake mustache move. Draco laughed again, which cause Harry to wake up and blink widely. This made the fake eyes look like they were blinking.

Harry looked at Draco, who quickly looked at the book. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you done reading yet?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head still looking down at his book. "Oh...well, I'm bored. I'll just get the pot ready and the ingredaints." Draco nodded his head still looking down. Luckily, no one else was really paying any attention to Harry. Well, no one else except Snape, who raised an eyebrow at Harry. Harry frowned slightly, but for the most part ignored the look that Snape was giving him.

Once he obtained all the ingrediants, he walked back to his and Draco's cauldren.

"What's Snape's problem?" Harry asked. Draco shook his head, while not looking up. "Are you done reading?"

"..." Draco nodded his head.

"Well, then help me." He told Draco. Draco stood up and helped Harry, all the while, not looking at him. Harry got annoyed. "What is wrong with you? Am I that ugly?"

"You're...stiffled laugh gets out...you're not ugly." Draco muttered still not looking at Harry. Harry got more annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"Hermione, what are you laughing at?" Harry asked as they were on their way to transfiguration. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yes, you got ink drawings on your face, mate." Ron told Harry. Hermione nodded her head and handed him a mirror as she laughed at him a bit at him. Harry looked into the mirror.

"What? How did that get there? I would have known him someone put it on me!" Harry exclaimed. "I would have seen them!"

He wiped the ink off with his robe and good old spit.

"Yuck!" Hermione said, disgusted. "You have some drawings on your eye lids too."

Harry closed his eyes and wiped them off clean.

"Gone?" He asked.

"Gone." Ron answered. They walked into transfiguration.

"I still would like to know how it got there." Harry said while shaking his head. "My eyes were open the whole time, while except for when I fell asleep in..."

Harry's eyes narrowed as he sat down in his seat.

"What?" Ron asked. "When did you fall asleep?"

"During Potions and the person that was closest to me was..."

With Draco

"Draco!" Draco heard his name being slightly yelled, which startled him out of his day-dreaming of outside. He turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise looking at him. He tilted his head confused.

"Don't play innocent!" Harry said while pointing at him.

"What did I do?" Draco asked himself and thought back on the day.

"You know what you did!" Harry said, thinking that Draco was talking to him.

"Haven't a clue. Could you perhaps tell me what ails you?" Draco asked, hoping to have his memory refreshed.

"YOU DREW ON MY FACE!"

"...hm...nope!" Draco said, shaking his head while still looking innocent.

"Yes, you did!"

"I would remember if I had, and would have told you to your face." Draco stated while glaring at Harry slightly. Harry sighed and fell for Draco's innocent look.

"...If you didn't do it...then who did?" Harry asked Draco, who shrugged his shoulders. Hermione giggled, which made Harry turn to look at her. "Do you know who did?"

"No giggle clue!"

"Right..." Ron stated and gave Harry a look that meant 'she knows, but isn't going to tell'. Harry pouted and Draco laughed.

"Alright! Now that everyone is in here and Mister Potter has stop his little fiasca, I will give you your results. After a couple of weeks, I will give you your second half of the test." Professor McGonagall said and handed out the results. Draco was anxious as she handed him his envelope. He just stared at it on his desk. "You will have half of the class period to discuss it, as I know that you will be interrupting my class to talk about it away."

"Scared Malfoy." Ron taunted Draco, who sneered at him.

"Of your face Weasly." Draco retorted and bit his lower lip. He sighed and looked around. Everyone was talking to each other excitedly about what they were.

"What are you Draco?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I don't know yet...What are you?" Draco asked.

"Guess." Blaise said to Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Rat?"

"No."

"Dog."

"Idoit."

"Yeah, but what else?"

"Lion."

"Nope."

"Tiger."

"Nope."

"I give up. What are you?"

"I'm a bear!" Blaise said excitedly. "Now, open up your envelope!"

"..." Draco looked down and sighed. He handed it to Blaise after a while. "Here you open it. I don't have the heart."

"Okay." Blaise carefully opened it up and read it. "This is confusing."

"What?" Draco asked anxiously.

"You have two things up here."

"Two?"

"Yeah, a dragon and ferret." Blaise said and handed it to Draco, who looked at it. "See?"

"Yeah...that is weird...I'll ask her about it after class." Draco told Blaise, then asked. "What's Pansy?"

"A flower." Blaise answered and smiled at Draco, who rolled his eyes. "She's a panther."

"That sounds cool!" Draco stated, then said gloomly. "Way better than being a ferret."

"Hey, you could be a dragon." Blaise reminded him. "Anyway, it's better than Weasly."

"Weasly?"

"He's a -get this- Weasel." Blaise said and laughed. Draco laughed too.

"That sounds about right, Weasly, Weasel." Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said angerily. "I could be like you, a ferret!"

"..." Draco frowned slightly.

"I think that ferrets are cute." Pansy said, standing up for Draco.

"I think that Draco's cute." Blaise said.

"He is, isn't he?" Pansy said, looking at Draco.

"Especially, when he was little." Blaise told her.

"I am not CUTE!" Draco argued while crossing his arms and glaring.

"No, you're not." Ron agreed with him.

"I think that he's not." Harry said. Draco glared at Harry and Ron.

"Hey! You wanted someone to agree with you, didn't you ferret?" Ron asked him and smirked when Draco glared more.

"YOU didn't have to!" Draco snapped at him and Harry. Harry frowned and was about to say something when...

**AN: How, do you like the cliff hanger? Huh? I know that was mean of me, especially since I haven't update dated in quite a while. . . I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! **

**cough Again cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway . . . **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recap: **"Weasly?"_

_"He's a -get this- Weasel." Blaise said and laughed. Draco laughed too._

_"That sounds about right, Weasly, Weasel." Draco said._

_"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said angerily. "I could be like you, a ferret!"_

_"..." Draco frowned slightly._

_"I think that ferrets are cute." Pansy said, standing up for Draco._

_"I think that Draco's cute." Blaise said._

_"He is, isn't he?" Pansy said, looking at Draco._

_"Especially, when he was little." Blaise told her._

_"I am not CUTE!" Draco argued while crossing his arms and glaring._

_"No, you're not." Ron agreed with him._

_"I think that he's not." Harry said. Draco glared at Harry and Ron._

_"Hey! You wanted someone to agree with you, didn't you ferret?" Ron asked him and smirked when Draco glared more._

_"YOU didn't have to!" Draco snapped at him and Harry. Harry frowned and was about to say something when..._

**Same Day**

With Harry

"Alright class, today we'll be reading in the books. Although you don't have to pair up today. We recieved the rest of the text books last night. Now, up your books to the chapter that your animal is in. Look in the table of contents to find out what chapter is dedicated to your animal." Professor McGonagall instructed everyone. "Oh, and Harry and Draco! I need to see you right now outside of the classroom."

"What did I do?" I thought as I stood up along with Draco and walked down the aisle. I glanced at Draco and saw the same expression that I knew I was showing on my face. We both walked outside, Professor McGonagall was still inside the class. This gave me and Draco time to talk. "What do you think is wrong?"

" I have no idead... I haven't done anything lately unless..." Draco trailed off.

"Unless?" Harry asked curouisly. Draco blushed slightly. This sparked Harry's interest more. "Unless what, Draco?"

"I... uh... you see...I kind of drew on your face during potions class..." Draco trailed off. Harry looked surprised, than smiled. Draco looked at him confused. "What are you smiling about, I drew on your face!"

"I knew that Draco. I'm just glad that you told me yourself." Harry stated happily.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"I'm not that stupid, Draco?" Harry told him flatly while narrowing his eyes. "You were the only on who was near me. Some had to be right there while I was sleepy in order to draw on my eyelids. Oh, and your 'innocent' look doesn't work while on me."

"It didn't...I'm going to have to work on that..." Draco stated, pouting. "Usually everyone else is."

"Well, I'm not everyone else." Harry stated.

"Why are you so damn happy about me telling you anyway?" Draco asked, feeling confused.

"Well, you told me."

"So?"

"Friends are honest with each other in the end when it counts." Harry stated, smiling brightly at Draco.

"We're not friends." Draco argued.

"Yeah, we are." Harry said in a stern voice telling Draco that he didn't want to argue. Draco was about to say more, but Professor McGonagall walked out of the classroom.

"Alright, you both are probably wondering what's wrong." It was more a statement than question. "If you noticed when you glanced down on your papers, you have two animals written down."

"What's that about?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"It seems that you too are rare."

"Rare?" Harry asked getting really confused.

"Of course, I'm rare." Draco stated proudly. Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"Not in the sense of selfishness. I mean that not a lot of people that have two animals." She explained.

"How rare?" Draco asked sounding curious.

"Only one out of a half a billon people." She answered.

"Wow, that sounds rare." Harry stated, amazed.

"Do we choose only one to transform into?" Draco asked.

"No, you can actually be able to transform into both-one at a time of course."

"So, I can change into a lion or a-" Harry started, but was interuppted by Draco.

"You can turn into a lion!" Draco exclaimed, then pouted. "That's not fair! I turn into a ferret!"

"Try not to be too enthursastick Mr. Malfoy." Professor McGonagall stated sacrcastly. Draco frowned slightly.

"So, I can change into a..._ferret_...one minute, then a dragon the next?" Draco asked.

"Not exactly. You see transforming takes time and energy. Ergo, when you transform into one of your animals you use energy. You also use energy transforming back into your orginal self. You can only switch so much. You also can switch straight from one animal into the other, but it takes much more energy."

"What happens if you use all your energy?" Harry asked,becoming excited and wanting to try to transform.

"If you use all your energy, you began to tap into your life energy."

"Life energy, what's that?" Draco asked.

"Your life energy IS your LIFE."

"So, if...we transform too much...we could end up killing our selves..." Harry stated and trailed off. Draco frowned.

"Yes, Mr. Potter."

"I'll have to make sure to remember that..." Draco said to himself and Harry nodded in agreement.

"Could I transform into a lion right now if I wanted to?" Harry asked.

"No." Professor McGonagall answered.

"Why not?" Draco asked.

"Because it takes practice. Do you know if you transform to early you might not be able to control your animal form? You could end up hurting not only yourself but someone else. This is the reason that my first half of semester will be dedicated to learning more about your animal and their habits. Then the last half of the semester we will began to transform. Your final exam will be a perfect transformation." Professor McGonagall explained. Draco sighed.

"That means for both, Har-Potter and I, we would need to learn how to turn into both our animals perfectly." Draco stated. Professor McGonagall nodded her head.

"Since you two are special cases, I will give you your final exam when I am sure that you two are ready." She told them. "Alright, now that I have explained to you. Go back in the classroom and read both chapters about your animals."

"Yes, sir-I mean mam'." Harry said and went in the class followed by Draco and then Professor McGonagall.

The class was semi-loud with about something. As soon as they saw Harry, Draco, and Professor McGonagall, they went quiet. Harry raised at them. Draco glared at everyone. Even though they were both different methods, they obtain the same result: people stopped staring. Though when sitting down, some went back to staring at them.

"I wasn't aware that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy was that interesting." Professor McGonagall stated as she sat down behind her desk. "Or did all you decide to gang up on them in a staring contest. It hardly seems fair, even though most of you lost."

Draco laughed a little and recieved glares from several students turned and glared at Draco. Harry felt for some reason to glare at them to stop them from glaring at Draco, who hadn't noticed the glaring as he reached under his desk to get his book.

The Gryffindors looked at Harry confused.

"Why are you glaring Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry's glare. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione and shrugged. "Hm..."

"What?" Harry asked and looked at her confused. She just shook her head. Harry pulled his book from under his desk and opened it to the table of contents to look for both his animals. He decided to look up the lion first. He would save the coolest for last.

With Draco

_Hm..._Draco thought to himself. _Ferrets are sly, understemated, and intellegent creatures! Ha, this book is so cool! Wait a second...They are also cute and lovable...Damn...I'm going to look up dragon! They're not cute!_

Draco sighed and looked up Dragon, once he found it. He turned to the correct page. For some reason, he found himself wanting to glance at Harry just this once. He resisted the urge, until it became a nag. He finally gave in and glanced over at Harry. He looked at him for a while. Harry's hair was still messy and chocolaty brown. His glasses slanted slightly on his nose. He looked to be in deep thought as he was looking down at his book.

Draco wondered what other animal Harry was and so he started a little gussing game in his head. _Tiger, no...that doesn't sound right...dolphin, no...to girly...shark, no...to Slytherin...He seems like something untamed...like his horrible hair...hm...Why am I bothering myself over it?_

Draco shook his head as if it would shake his thoughts right, which it did...for awhile. He soon found himself looking back at Harry. This time, as if he felt them on himself, Harry lefted his head and looked at Draco. They locked eyes until Draco broke eye contact. Draco blushed slightly and just stared at the book. He wasn't reading it thought...

He was confused on why he blushed a lot over Harry or Harry related subjects. Or why he felt as if he had meet Harry before...Little did he know, Harry was thinking almost the same...

**AN: How, do you like this chapter of the story? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in quite a pretty spell, but I'll be updating faster now! It's the summer! I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! **

**cough Yet Again cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway . . . **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Recap: **The class was semi-loud with about something. As soon as they saw Harry, Draco, and Professor McGonagall, they went quiet. Harry raised an eyebrow at them. Draco glared at everyone. Even though they were both different methods, they obtain the same result: people stopped staring. Though when sitting down, some went back to staring at them._

_"I wasn't aware that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were that interesting." Professor McGonagall stated as she sat down behind her desk. "Or did all you decide to gang up on them in a staring contest. It hardly seems fair, even though most of you lost."_

_Draco laughed a little and received glares from several students. Harry felt for some reason to glare at them to stop them from glaring at Draco, who hadn't noticed the glaring as he reached under his desk to get his book._

_The Gryffindors looked at Harry confused._

_"Why are you glaring, Harry?" Hermione asked, breaking Harry's glare. Harry turned his head to look at Hermione and shrugged. "Hm . . . "_

_"What?" Harry asked and looked at her confused. She just shook her head. Harry pulled his book from under his desk and opened it to the table of contents to look for both his animals. He decided to look up the lion first. He would save the coolest for last._

_With Draco_

_Hm . . . Draco thought to himself. Ferrets are sly, underestimated, and intelligent creatures! Ha, this book is so cool! Wait a second . . . They are also cute and lovable . . . Damn . . . I'm going to look up the dragon! They're not cute!_

_Draco sighed and looked up Dragon, once he found it. He turned to the correct page. For some reason, he found himself wanting to glance at Harry just this once. He resisted the urge, until it became a nag. He finally gave in and glanced over at Harry. He looked at him for a while. Harry's hair was still messy and chocolaty brown. His glasses slanted slightly on his nose. He looked to be in deep thought as he was looking down at his book._

_Draco wondered what other animal Harry was and so he started a little guessing game in his head. Tiger, no . . . that doesn't sound right . . . dolphin, no . . . too girly . . . shark, no . . . to Slytherin . . . He seems like something untamed . . . like his horrible hair . . . hm . . . Why am I bothering myself over it?_

_Draco shook his head as if it would shake his thoughts right, which it did . . . for a while. He soon found himself looking back at Harry. This time, as if he felt them on himself, Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco. They locked eyes until Draco broke eye contact. Draco blushed slightly and just stared at the book. He wasn't reading it thought . . . _

_He was confused on why he blushed a lot over Harry or Harry related subjects. Or why he felt as if he had meet Harry before . . . Little did he know, Harry was thinking almost the same . . .

* * *

_

**Same Day**

With Draco

"Lunch now . . . " Blaise stated happily as he and Draco walked to the lunchroom. Draco rolled his eyes. "Next Care of Magical Creatures!"

"Do you actually enjoy that class?" Draco asked. Blaise looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so bad about the class Draco, aside from straining your neck all day to look up at the teacher?" Blaise asked. Draco sighed. "Oh . . . that's right . . . "

"What's right?" Draco asked confused..

"You're afraid . . . " Blaise stated.

"What? I'm not afraid of those animals!" Draco told Blaise defensively , who smirked.

"I didn't say animals." Blaise stated. "Oh, come on Dray . . . Pansy and I know what happened to you when you were younger! Hell, we were there!"

"I don't know what you're talking about . . . " Draco said.

"Dray . . . "

"Fine . . . I'm . . . just a little . . . startled by them . . . " Draco admitted, well some of it. Blaise smiled smugly.

"I knew it . . . " Blaise said. Draco frowned.

"Wipe that smug expression off your face!" Draco snapped. Blaise rolled his eyes, but didn't change his facial expression.

They now reached the great hall.

"So, are you going to grace us common mortals with your presence today at lunch Draco?" Blaise asked teasingly. Draco shook his head and pulled out a brown bag. "Ah . . . So, 'Mummy dearest' sent you something to eat."

"Yes."

"What is it?" Blaise asked, trying to peek into the bag. Draco pulled it away and rolled his eyes.

"I'm hoping its food."

"No shit sherlock! What kind of food?"

"The kind not for Blaise Zabini."

"Fine, be that way! I hope that its . . . been burnt and pissed on!" Blaise said in mock-anger.

"Really, Zabini . . . Go eat!" Draco told him.

"Fine . . . " Blaise said and kissed Draco on the cheek."I'll meet you after lunch, Draky-poo! Don't get lost or hurt while I'm stuffing my mouth!"

Draco rolled his eyes and wiped his check clean from the sloppy, wet kiss Blaise gave him on the check as Blaise walked into the lunchroom. He walked out to sit underneath the Sakura tree. He sighed when he saw that Harry was already there sitting down.

"Great . . . Potter . . . " Draco whispered as he sat on the opposite side of Harry. Obliviously, this didn't discourage Harry.

"Hey, Draco!" Harry greeted and got up to sit next to Draco. "It's a nice day, isn't?"

"Was..." Draco mumbled, the replied out loud. "It's peachy, just peachy . . . "

Harry titled his head at Draco's answer. He watched Draco for a while, then turned his head to look at the sky. "You know . . . its odd . . . "

"What's odd, Potter?" Draco asked, slightly annoyed.

"That we're the only two in school that can transform into two animals . . . "

"How do you know that we're the only two?"

"I asked Professor Dumbledore about it in the afternoon, during my free time . . . "

"Oh . . . that is odd . . . but then again, Professor McGonagall did say that people with two animals have a chance of one out of . . . " Draco trailed off trying to remember.

"Half a billion." Harry interjected.

"Half a billion being of born." Draco finished. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I suppose . . . but what are the chances that it would be me and you . . . that we would meet . . . ?" Harry asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know . . . there are a lot of people out there . . . and the choosings pretty much anything, but discriminative. . . " Draco pointed out. Harry sighed.

"I suppose . . . but still . . . I feel like its fate . . . " Harry muttered, then went into deep thought.

"There's no such thing as fate . . . " Draco stated inaudibly and sepulchrally.

Draco stared at Harry, until the silence was broken by Harry's stomach growling. Harry's cheeks and nose turned at dusty pink as he looked down to his stomach, which again growled out in hunger. Draco stifled back a laugh and opened his lunch bag. He pulled out half a sandwich and held it out to Harry, who stared at it.

"What? I didn't poison it!" Draco stated. Harry gave him a look that stated 'I wasn't thinking that you idiot'.

"I didn't think that." Harry said and frowned. "I would never think that about yo-I didn't think that."

"Then take it."

"I don't want to eat your lunch."

"It doesn't bite, you do."

"I don't want to eat your lunch from you."

"Don't give me an excuse, I have plenty of lunch Ha-Potter." Draco said and pushed to the half a sandwich into Harry's face. "Now eat it or I'll stuff it down your neck."

"Okay." Harry said, giving in and talking the sandwich. He looked at it trying to figure out what kind of meat was used. "What kind is it?"

"You'll never know until take a bit." Draco told him as he took a bite of his half of the sandwich. "Yum . . . Mum always did know how to make a good sandwich."

"..." Harry looked at Draco, then took a bite of his sandwich piece that Draco gave him. He smiled at the taste. "Hey, it's a mini-hoagie! Its pretty good!"

"Duh, I told you!" Draco declared proudly, then asked confused. "What's a hoagie...?"

"It's a type of sub." Harry told him, this only made Draco more confused.

"A sub?"

"It's...how do I explain this...It is unheated meats such as ham, turkey, bologna, etc. in between two pieces of baked bread. You can add lettuce, tomatoes, mayonnaise, mustard, or any other toppings that you want." Harry explained.

"Oh..." Draco said and nodded his head. "I knew that..."

They both ate their sandwiches quietly. When they were done, Draco took out six cookies and gave three to Harry.

"What kind are these?" Harry asked curiously. "They don't have a toping on the outside.

"Nope! The topping is on the inside." Draco told Harry and bit into his cookie, which dripped with homemade chocolate. "Hm . . . this is good! No, great! No, excellent! No, marvelous! No, it's bonzer! No, fantastic! No, fan-fucking-tastic!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's over dramatization and started eating his cookies.

"You're mom cooks really well." Harry complimented. Draco nodded his head in agreement.

"When she misses me, which is every day now . . . cough . . . she cooks and sends it to me." Draco said and chomped down the last of his cookies. Harry was amazed how completely Draco was relaxed and looked like he enjoyed it out here. _I wonder why Draco acts the way . . . he does . . . _

He's thoughts were interrupted when he watched Draco suck his fingers throughly clean. Harry's throat dried when Draco's pink tongue went around his mouth to collect any extra chocolate. _Why are you thinking this way about him! Stop! Rosey lips to match pink tongue...with chocolate...reminds me of valentine's day...hm..._

Once Draco was done, he looked at Harry who shook his head to snap him out of his daze. Harry stuffed what was left of his cookies into his mouth and swallowed without thinking. Thus, ended in a predicament . . . He started choking.

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry's hands flew to his throat. He picked through his bag slowly and pulled out a container. He opened it and got to his feet. He stood over Harry, tilted Harry's head back and poured the contents down his throat. Soon, he stopped pouring and let Harry's head fall.

"You shouldn't have done that. Mum's cookies are good, but can cake up in your throat. That's why she always sends me some apple juice to go with them."

"Now, you warn me . . . " Harry muttered. Draco chucked. Harry moved his legs to sit more upright, which hit Draco's leg (who was still standing over Harry). This made Draco fall down on Harry and end of straddling him. Draco blinked still stunned that he fell on Harry, who was now flushed red.

"Um . . . " Draco couldn't form a coherent word let alone a sentence. "..."

"..." Harry didn't even attempt to talk. He just sat there and continued to blush.

The only thing that broke up that awkward situation was a clearing of a throat by a third party.

"I can see how you two are really busy, but . . . "

Harry and Draco's eyes widening, and turn their heads to see . . .

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hangers! I'm developing a fetish for them, now I tend to have them almost at the end of all my stories! Anyway...how, do you like this chapter of the story? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! **

**cough Yet Again cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway . . . **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recap: **_

_They both ate their sandwiches quietly. When they were done, Draco took out six cookies and gave three to Harry._

_"What kind are these?" Harry asked curiously. "They don't have a toping on the outside._

_"Nope! The topping is on the inside." Draco told Harry and bit into his cookie, which dripped with homemade chocolate. "Hm . . . this is good! No, great! No, excellent! No, marvelous! No, it's bonzer! No, fantastic! No, fan-fucking-tastic!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's over dramatization and started eating his cookies._

_"You're mom cooks really well." Harry complimented. Draco nodded his head in agreement._

_"When she misses me, which is every day now . . . cough . . . she cooks and sends it to me." Draco said and chomped down the last of his cookies. Harry was amazed how completely Draco was relaxed and looked like he enjoyed it out here. I wonder why Draco acts the way . . . he does . . . _

_He's thoughts were interrupted when he watched Draco suck his fingers throughly clean. Harry's throat dried when Draco's pink tongue went around his mouth to collect any extra chocolate. Why are you thinking this way about him! Stop! Rosey lips to match pink tongue...with chocolate...reminds me of valentine's day...hm..._

_Once Draco was done, he looked at Harry who shook his head to snap him out of his daze. Harry stuffed what was left of his cookies into his mouth and swallowed without thinking. Thus, ended in a predicament . . . He started choking._

_Draco rolled his eyes as Harry's hands flew to his throat. He picked through his bag slowly and pulled out a container. He opened it and got to his feet. He stood over Harry, tilted Harry's head back and poured the contents down his throat. Soon, he stopped pouring and let Harry's head fall._

_"You shouldn't have done that. Mum's cookies are good, but can cake up in your throat. That's why she always sends me some apple juice to go with them."_

_"Now, you warn me . . . " Harry muttered. Draco chucked. Harry moved his legs to sit more upright, which hit Draco's leg (who was still standing over Harry). This made Draco fall down on Harry and end of straddling him. Draco blinked still stunned that he fell on Harry, who was now flushed red._

_"Um . . . " Draco couldn't form a coherent word let alone a sentence. "..."_

_"..." Harry didn't even attempt to talk. He just sat there and continued to blush._

_The only thing that broke up that awkward situation was a clearing of a throat by a third party._

_"I can see how you two are really busy, but . . . "_

_Harry and Draco's eyes widening, and turn their heads to see . . .

* * *

_

**Same Day**

With Both

"It's not what it looks like!" Draco exclaimed (as he got off Harry) to Professor Snape, whose frowned deepen.

"Draco, I need you in my office right now to sort out potions. You told me you would help me." Snape told Draco, but kept a cold glare on Harry. Draco nodded his head and immedatily left for Snape's office. Snape stayed however...

"What did you think you were doing?" Snaped growled at Harry.

"It was an accident. I didn't mean to make him fall on me...like that." Harry told Snape.

"Make sure that there are no more accidents like that EVER AGAIN." Snape commanded firmly. He turned, with a swise of his robe, and left.

With Harry

Harry stared after the two. He sighed and leaned back against the tree to think.

_"What's up with Snape?" _He thought..._"He can't tell me what to do! Not that I would do it again...Why am I blushing? Ugh!_

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione called. Harry got up and meet her at the entrance. "What was Snape doing out here?"

"Berating me." Harry told her.

"Ah, he does that on his lunch time now." Hermione joked. "That man really has to get a hobby."

"..." Harry sighed.

"Well, let's go meet Ron and go to Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione told Harry as she started walking off. Harry followed her. "He would have came with me, but he wanted to stuff his face even more."

"Oy (O-e), you what took you guys so long?" Ron asked them when they reached the great hall.

"Alright, today we'll be dealing with baby dragons." Hagrid told the class. "Everyone please partner up with someone now."

Harry looked around and saw Draco free. He was about to walk over to him, when Lavender walked infront of him.

"Let's be partners Harry." She said. Harry glanced at Draco and saw that he still had no partner. Before he could tell Lavender that he didn't want to be her partner, Hagrid spoke.

"It looks like we have an uneven number of students, so one group will be with three people. Who will accept Draco?" Hagrid asked. Before Harry could reply, Blaise raised his hand.

"We will!" He stated. Draco smiled and went to him and Pansy. Harry sighed.

"Alright. Each group will be given a four foot tall dragon to take care of for the class period." Hargid explained. "I will give you some rare chicken pieces for you to feed them and some clippers to cut away old and dengy scales. Now go to a mini-stable with a dragon in it."

"Wow, Harry let's get the one with the purple dragon!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly. She gave Harry no chose as she pulled him towards the purple dragon.

**With Draco**

"Let's go to the sliver dragon." Draco said and walked to it.

"Talk about group desicsions." Pansy stated flatly. Blaise shrugged his shoulders. Once to the fence, Draco bent down to be face to face with the dragon.

"I thought that you were 'startled' by mystical animals." Blaise told Draco, who glared at him slightly.

"I'm only startled by...you know...Nothing else bothers me..." Draco told him, he turned back to the dragon that had wobbled up to him. Draco leaned forward, and the dragon followed suite. The dragon sniffed Draco after awhile, its tongue came out and licked Draco on the face.

"Ha...that tickles..." Draco said as he laughed. Draco feel on his bottom near the fence. The dragon kept licking his face.

"Aw...itsn't that scene SO cute." Pansy said and smiled.

"It is." Blaise agreed and kneed down. The dragon stopped licking Draco's face and sniffed Blaise. It then turned back to Draco and continued to lick him. "Aw...I'm hurt. The dragon likes Draco better than me!"

Pansy rolled her eyes and bent down. The dragon did the same thing it did to Blaise.

"It seems that it does like Draco better..." Pansy concluded. "Maybe because of his animal form."

"He is a dragon, isn't he!"

"Stop talking as if I'm not here!" Draco snapped. The dragon stopped licking his face and hissed at Blaise and Pansy, who stared at it surprised. Draco tilted his head curiously at the dragon.

"Alrighty, her's your chicken." Hagrid said and handed a buckit to Draco. Draco took it and Hagrid left while saying. "Watch your teeth, wouldn't want ya to lose ar' finger."

Draco looked into the bucket and saw pieces of raw chicken. He grimsed and handed the bucket to Pansy who, shrugged and reached inside it. She pulled out a thigh and held it out for the dragon to eat. The dragon glanced at Pansy, but didn't go to her.

"Maybe its not hungry?" Pansy asked.

"Then why would giant tell us to feed them if they weren't?" Draco asked, and she shrugged. "You try Blaise."

Blaise took the thigh from Pansy and held it out for the dragon, which again refuse to eat it.

"Maybe the dragon's like myself, it likes the legs better." Blaise joked as he put the thigh back in and pulled out a drumstick. Pansy and Draco rolled their eyes.He held the drumstick out, but the dragon still didn't eat it. "Maybe DRACO should try."

"What? I refuse to touch that disgusting dead chicken!" Draco excalimed. "The only way I'll touch chicken was if it were bar-ba-qued, grilled, or fried!"

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad." Pansy stated. "Don't you want your dragon to eat?"

"..." Draco looked at the dragon, which liced his cheek once. Draco sighed and took the leg from Blaise. He shivered in disgust as he felt it. He held it out for the dragon, which ate it. Draco looked in amazement. ". . ."

"I guess it really does like Draco the best..." Blaise stated and handed Draco another piece of chicken. Draco took it and feed it to the dragon. Soon, it was done eating and was now licking Draco's hand. Draco smiled and petted it with his other hand.

"That's a good girl..." Draco cooed. "So, pretty..."

"How do you know that its a girl?" Pansy asked curiously. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know..." Draco started, but Hagrid came to them.

"Well, I'll be... she doesn't do that very often." He told them.

"What?" Blaise asked curiously.

"She's usually picky and no one can hardly get her to eat...and she's never licked anyone before." He explained to them. " I wonder why though..."

"Does she have a name?" Draco asked.

"No, I don't suppose so..." Hagrid stated, then suggested. "How 'bout you give her a name?"

"A name?" Draco asked, and Hagrid nodded his head. Draco thought for a while. "Hm...I'll name her...Kirei..."

"Kirei, 'a. Nice name." Hagrid told Draco, who smiled.

"Yes, it is." Draco stated proudly. Kirei purred and flapped her little wings. She flew high enough to fly over the fence and land outside it. Once outside, she walked over to Draco and rubbed her head against him.

"Now, now...you have to get back in the cage." Hagrid told Kirei and attempted to pick her up, but she squiled loudly and struggled. Everyone in the class looked at them. Hargid dropped her surprise. "She's defintly never did that before."

Kirei ran behind Draco. Draco turned his head to look behind him. Kirei flew into the air and grabbed Draco's shoulders. Draco yelled in surprise as he was quickly being lefted into the air. Everyone in class were shouting and pointing.

"This is not good." Hagrid stated.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hangers! I'm developing a fetish for them, now I tend to have them almost at the end of all my stories! Anyway...how, do you like this chapter of the story? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! **

**cough Yet Again cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway . . . **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Recap: **_

_"That's a good girl..." Draco cooed. "So, pretty..."_

_"How do you know that its a girl?" Pansy asked curiously. Draco shrugged his shoulders._

_"I don't know..." Draco started, but Hagrid came to them._

_"Well, I'll be... she doesn't do that very often." He told them._

_"What?" Blaise asked curiously._

_"She's usually picky and no one can hardly get her to eat...and she's never licked anyone before." He explained to them. " I wonder why though..."_

_"Does she have a name?" Draco asked._

_"No, I don't suppose so..." Hagrid stated, then suggested. "How 'bout you give her a name?" _

_"A name?" Draco asked, and Hagrid nodded his head. Draco thought for a while. "Hm...I'll name her...Kirei..."_

_"Kirei, 'a. Nice name." Hagrid told Draco, who smiled._

_"Yes, it is." Draco stated proudly. Kirei purred and flapped her little wings. She flew high enough to fly over the fence and land outside it. Once outside, she walked over to Draco and rubbed her head against him._

_"Now, now...you have to get back in the cage." Hagrid told Kirei and attempted to pick her up, but she squiled loudly and struggled. Everyone in the class looked at them. Hargid dropped her surprise. "She's defintly never did that before."_

_Kirei ran behind Draco. Draco turned his head to look behind him. Kirei flew into the air and grabbed Draco's shoulders. Draco yelled in surprise as he was quickly being lefted into the air. Everyone in class were shouting and pointing._

_"This is not good." Hagrid stated.

* * *

_

**Same Day**

With Harry

"Draco!" I shouted and watched helplessly as he was carried away by the dragon.

"What are you going to do Professor?" Pansy asked Hagrid.

"I want you to run back to the school and tell Headmaster to come here." He told Pansy. She nodded her head and left. "The rest of you stay here and...um avoid the situation that happened to Draco."

Hagrid walked towards the forbidden forest.

"Where are you going Ha-Professor?" I asked as I jogged beside him.

"To see if I can find Draco before something happens to him." Hagrid told me.

"I'm going to." I stated sternly. Hagrid would aruge but there was no time for it. We have to go into the forbidden forest, find Draco and Kirei, and get them back on the school's grounds as soon as possible.

With Draco

"Stop Kirei!" I yelled to her, slightly afraid. I don't know why I wasn't terrified...It kind of felt nature to be this high in the sky... Never the less...I wanted down, and I wanted down now! "Be a good girl and land."

Kirei stopped suddenly, which caused me to sway a little in the air. I felt a little quezzy. She slowly lowered us right in the middle of the forbidden forest.

"No, don't land here!" I told her. "Go back to the school."

She didn't listen and landed their anyway. First she put me on the ground, then landed their herself. She was breathing hard and looked dreadfully tired.

"Oh, you're tired..." I stated, which made her look at me with a look that said 'no, duh'. I smiled and sat down on a nearby tree stump to get my barings. Kirei walked over to me and put her head in my lap and pomptly feel asleep. I looked at her. "I could run straight and never stop and be out of the forest, but...I can't leave you here by yourself. You're just a baby..."

I sighed and wondered if anyone was searching for us right now.They are probably laughing about how the 'rich spoiled brat' was taken away. I sighed again. They'll have to find me anyway...my father would never let this down, especially to the board.

I jumped slightly when I heard a howl and a something akin to a twig snapping. I bit my lower lip, worried.

"Please, someone find me soon..."

With Harry

We have been searching so far for about five minutes straight, when we saw Dumberdore fly in on a broom. I laughed, because it looked riduclaus. He looked at me with amusment in his eyes as though he thought that it was funny himself.

"I see that you haven't found him yet." He stated as he walked up to us.

" 'ar, no Dumberdore sir...we haven't." Hagrid told him. "I believe that she's taken 'im in the middle of these here woods."

"Then I suggest we make haste." Dumberdore stated seriously with a stern expression on his face. "Many things lirk in these woods..."

I bit my lower lip, thinking, more like worrying, about Draco.

"Please, let us find you soon..."

With Draco

Another howl came this time nearer to me. I looked around trying to see if anything was near me, but it is so dark. I shook Kirei's head, who woke up and looked at me.

"Sorry girl...I'm just scared and I don't want to be by myself." I told her. "I know I'm being selfish right now, but...I don't care."

I jumped up, knocking Kirei on the ground stunned, when I heard a hiss and footsteps behind me. I slowly turned around when I heard another hiss and paled at what I saw. I saw a three giant spiders staring at me and Kirei. I glupped and took at deep breath.

"Kirei, please tell me that you are well rested and will fly us away to a nice place." I begged. Kirei slowly stood up and hissed back at the spiders. It looked like she was trying to flap her wings, but didn't make any progess. She soon stopped trying to fly and went in front of me, all the while never turning her backs on the hissing spiders.

One spider stepped forward. My breath caught in my throat. Kirei growled and opened her mouth, which shot out a breath of fire (which hit the spider dead on). The spider squeled and ran back behind the other two spiders. Kirei exhaled through her nose, which caused smoke to puff out of her nostorls.

"Ha, take that you spider basterd!" I told it and smirked. Another spider rushed forward, and Kirei shot fire at it. This caused it to rush back. Instead of running behind the other spider, it began to shrill loudly. The other spiders followed its lead. I frowned as I heard even more shrilling. "This is not good..."

With Harry

We were almost in the middle of the forest, when we began to here loud yells of creatures from all around them.

"Oh, no." Hagrid said. "We need to find them. That's the cry of littl' spiders."

"Looks like they're calling their other brothers and sisters." Dumberdore stated and picked up his pace. "We definetly need to hurry."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a loud, deep yell was heard.

"This is not good..."

With Draco

I froze as I saw a HUGE spider come out from behind the trees and hiss at me. I gasped and unfroze when it took a step towards Kirei and I.

"Come here Kirei..." I muttered. She glanced back at me and tilted her head. I slowly reach out and grab one of her wings and pull her back towards me. I then slowly back up, pulling her along. The spider srched, causing me to jump slightly. It then came charging at us. I pulled Kirei behind me as I started to run. Kirei growled, but kept up with me.

Then, all of a sudden, I tripped over a fallen tree branch. I fell face first on the ground, with Kirei on top of me. I sat up, which rolled her to the side, and looked back. The spider was standing over me and hissed. It raised fangs at me and was about to strike when...

With Harry

We ran as fast as we could into the clearing where Draco was. I gasped as I saw the spider raise its fangs and strike Draco.

"No, Draco!" I shouted and ran towards them. I heard Dumbledore and Hagrid yell my name but I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was saving Draco. I felt an instance feeling coming over me for me to close my eyes. When I opened them I felt different. The spider looked over at me and jumped back when I jumped infront of Draco. I was about to reach for my wand, but I noticed that I no longer had hands to reach for it...

With Draco

"No, Draco!" I heard and turned my head to see Harry running towards me. Dumbledore and giant were yelling his name, but he looked like he didn't care. He had an odd look of determination...and something else.

I gasped as he closed his eyes for a second and quickly shifted into a...

**AN: Sorry for the cliff-hangers! Also, sorry for switching the POV so much!I'm developing a fetish for them, now I tend to have them almost at the end of all my stories! Anyway...how, do you like this chapter of the story? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! **

**cough (Yet Again) cough**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand It's not like I have any money for them to get from me anyway . . . **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**

**Oh, wait! It would be mean of me to leave you without something since the chapter was so short! So...HERE'S A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Preview:**

_**"I can't believe that you changed like that!" Draco exclaimed while sitting up in his bed.**_

_**"I can't either..." Harry stated and smiled. "When do you get out of here?"**_

_**"You act as if I'm in jail." Draco told him.**_

_**"You might as well be." Harry said, pouting. "I hardly get to see you."**_

_**"Why would you want to see me?" Draco asked sounding confused. He was blushing slightly, not staring at Harry.**_

_**"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Harry countered as he moved from the chair to beside Draco.**_

_**(fast forward)**_

_**"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed to Harry. Harry shrugged. "I think that you should not go near him. He's bad news!"**_

_**"Then don't think." Harry told Ron while frowning.**_

_**"How can I not!" Ron argued. "When I just walked in on you two..."**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Recap: _**

_"Come here Kirei . . . " I muttered. She glanced back at me and tilted her head. I slowly reach out and grab one of her wings and pull her back toward me. I then slowly back up, pulling her along. The spider screeched, causing me to jump slightly. It then came charging at us. I pulled Kirei behind me as I started to run. Kirei growled, but kept up with me._

_Then, all of a sudden, I tripped over a fallen tree branch. I fell face first on the ground, with Kirei on top of me. I sat up, which rolled her to the side, and looked back. The spider was standing over me and hissed. It raised fangs at me and was about to strike when . . . _

_With Harry_

_We ran as fast as we could into the clearing where Draco was. I gasped as I saw the spider raise its fangs and strike Draco._

_"No, Draco!" I shouted and ran toward them. I heard Dumbledore and Hagrid yell my name but I didn't care. The only thing on my mind was saving Draco. I felt an instance feeling coming over me for me to close my eyes. When I opened them, I felt different. The spider looked over at me and jumped back when I jumped in front of Draco. I was about to reach for my wand, but I noticed that I no longer had hands to reach for it . . . _

_With Draco_

_"No, Draco!" I heard and turned my head to see Harry running toward me. Dumbledore and giant were yelling his name, but he looked like he didn't care. He had an odd look of determination . . . and something else._

_I gasped as he closed his eyes for a second and quickly shifted into a. . . .

* * *

_

**Same Day**

**With Draco**

"Wow . . . " I whispered as I watched Harry become a lion. The spider jumped back when Harry jumped in front of me. One of his paws went behind him; he looked like he was patting himself. I just stared as he looked down at his paws. He seemed to be surprised; however, it was short lived.

The spider knocked Harry aside with one of its hairy legs, this sent Harry flying into a nearby tree. I winced when I heard the smack of it. The spider then turned its attention back on me. It raised a leg in a move as to step on me, but Kirei blew fire at it. It shrilled and knocked Kirei. Kirei went flying somewhere behind me.

"Kirei!" I shouted, which was a mistake to do. The spider hissed and put a leg on my chest. The breath was pushed out of me slowly as it increased the pressure on my chest. I was gasping for air in pain.

**With Harry**

"..." I groaned and slowly got back on my feet as I heard Draco gasping for air. I growled and charged at the spider, running into its side. I knocked it down and started tearing it apart with my claws and teeth. I heard it yell in pain and try to knock me off, but it didn't succeed.

I would have stopped when it stopped moving . . . but something compelled me to do more . . .

**With Draco**

"..." I sat up quickly, while greedily gulping in air. I heard the spider yell in pain. I turned my head and saw Harry tearing at it with his claws and teeth. It soon died, but that didn't stop Harry from continuing his butchering. Once there was no whole piece of the spider in sight, Harry turned his sights on me and slowly made his way to me.

I slowly and fearfully backed up. I cursed my luck when I ran into a tree. I shivered from fear when Harry's face was in mine. He sniffed me slowly, making me even more afraid. I closed my eyes as he slowly opened his mouth and . . . licked me?

I opened my eyes quickly to see Harry looking at me. Even though he didn't look like he was laughing, his eyes were. I blinked as he licked me again. He then leaned down and bit my shirt gently. I was startled as he pulled me to my feet.

As soon as I was to my feet, he motioned with his head at something. I tilted my head, feeling clueless. He snorted at me.

"Don't snort at me!" I scolded Harry. He stepped forward, so that his head was beside me, and pushed me behind him with his head. "Oh . . . you want me to get on you . . . "

I heard another snort and frowned. I was about to get on when I remembered Kirei. I ran toward the direction of where she was hit.

"Kirei!" I yelled when I saw her. She was whimpering and licking her wing. I kneed beside her and bent down to inspect the damage to her wing. I winced when I saw a bone peeking from under her skin. "Your wing is broken . . . poor baby . . . "

I picked her up and stood. I groaned. She was as heavy as she looked. I was relieved to see Giant, Dumbledore, . . . and Harry running toward me.

"I'll take her from you Mr. Malfoy." Giant said as he took Kirei from me. She struggled and yelled in his arms. "Draco is not leaving you."

"Instead of walking back through the forest, we can apparat back." Dumbledore told Giant. "It'll be faster to get there, and we can heal her sooner."

"I thought that we couldn't app-" I started, but a pain in my chest made me stop. I put a hand on my chest and gasped when I felt warm liquid there. I looked down at myself and saw a red stain growing on my robe. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head; I then blacked out.

**With Harry**

I ran up to Draco and licked his face, trying to get him to get up.

"Harry, my lad." Dumbledore called my name. "Please, step away."

I stepped away, but eyed him warily as he bent down and picked Draco up.

"Now, everyone stand together." I walked and stood to the left of Dumbledore. Hagrid stood to the right of him. He waved his hand. Now, we were back to the edge of the forest.

Kirei bit Hagrid, who winced but didn't drop her.

"I'll take Draco to Poppy, and you get tending to the dragon." Dumbledore told Hagrid, who nodded and left immediately. Dumbledore looked at Harry. "You come with me Harry."

I nodded my head and followed him as he walked quickly. This is one of the times that you wish you could apparat on Hogwarts' grounds. Harry gained many stares from frighten students, who walked the hall. He didn't pay attention, all he cared about right now was Draco's health.

Once they arrived at Madam Pomfrey, she hurriedly ushered Draco into a bed and began to tend to his wounds. Meanwhile, Dumbledore walked over to me.

"In order to transfer back, you first need to relax." He told me. I frowned. How could I relax when Draco was hurt. As if he could read my mind, he said. "I know it's hard, but you can help Draco better if you were human. So relax . . . "

"..." I sighed and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Now, remember what your human form looked liked, felt like . . . picture it yourself as a human." He told me softly. I did as he told and felt a weird sensation come over my body.

When I opened my eyes, I felt my face.

"I'm human again!" I exclaimed excitedly. And just to make sure, I looked down at my body to see it normal.

"Indeed you are." Dumbledore agreed. I smiled at him. I then heard a groan and rushed to Draco's side.

"Is he going to be ok, Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, feeling distressed.

"He'll be fine." She told me. "It seems that the spider's leg stabbed him slightly in the chest. He'll just be sleepy for the rest of the today and awake tomorrow."

"Oh . . . " I sighed in relief.

"And now, I have to check you. Now sit on this bed." She told me and pointed at a bed beside Draco. I shook my head.

"I'm fine . . . " I drifted off as I fainted.

**With Draco**

I got tired of watching Harry, who was back to normal, sleep. Ergo, I decided to him up. I pulled out a stray feather from the pillow I slept on and tickled it across Harry's nose. He frowned and wiggled his nose.

I held back my laughter and increased the tickling. Harry's face turned to the side, so I tickled his ear.

"Wakey, wakey. Eggs and some sort of meat . . . " I whispered to Harry, who mumbled something and turned his face to face me. I frowned and stopped tickling. I threw the feather down on the ground and shouted. "Oh, for Heaven's sake! Wake up Ha-Potter!"

"Ah!" Harry shouted as he sat up in the bed quickly. I bursted out laughing at him. He glared at me, after he calmed down. "Why did you do that?"

"I was bored." I told him as I laid down on the bed that I was in.

"It concerns me how?" Harry asked as got off the bed and sat in a chair that was at the foot of the bed that I was on.

"Because, as of now, you are the only source of entertainment that I have." I told him and gestured at him with my hand. "So get to the entertaining."

"..." Harry just stared at me and crossed his arms.

"You're boring. You were much funnier asleep." I stated to him as though it were obvious. He raised his right eyebrow.

"And why is that?" Harry asked, looking slightly amused.

"Because I did anything I wanted to you to you." I said, then regretted it. I blushed wildly.

"Hm . . . " Harry smirked at Draco. "What DID you do?"

"Stop being perverted Potter!"

**With Harry**

"So, we're back to you calling me 'Potter'." I stated as I rolled my eyes.

"It was always Potter." Draco stated and tried to make it sound correct. "Why would it change?"

"Because I saved your life." I told him. Draco then seemed to remember the events.

"I can't believe that you changed like that!" Draco exclaimed while sitting up in his bed.

"I can't believe it either . . . " I stated and smiled. "When do you get out of here?"

"You act as if I'm in jail." Draco told me.

"You might as well be." I said, pouting. "I will probably hardly get to see you."

"Why would you want to see me?" Draco asked, sounding confused. He was blushing slightly, not staring at me.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" I countered as he moved from the chair to beside Draco. Draco eyes finally meet mine; his face was as red as a tomato. I scooted closer to him. "I mean who wouldn't want to see their molesters."

"Molesters!" Draco exclaimed. "When was I a molester!"

"Draco, both you and I know that you felt me up when I was asleep." I stated and smirked as he shook his head. "You even gave yourself away. 'Because I had did anything I wanted to you to you . . . '"

I was about to say more, but I got hit hard in the face by a pillow and fell on the floor. I heard Draco laughing as I glared at him. I was embarrassed and slightly angry, so I decided for payback. I grabbed some of the sheets hanging off the bed and gave them a heard tug.

**With Draco**

I yipped as I went with my sheets as they were pulled to the floor . . . or should I say Harry. I landed in yet another suggestive position with Harry. My legs were sprawled on either side of Harry's thighs. My hands were on his chest to keep myself from falling all the way to the floor. Harry had his hands on my thighs, I don't know why . . .

I gasped and blushed. I was about to get off when . . .

"You get off of Dra-Harry!" Ron shouted as he rushed over and pulled me off Harry. I winced since I was still in a little pain from the injury I had received.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, sounding slightly angry. "It was my fault."

"You don't have to stand up for Malfoy!" Ron told me and grabbed Harry's arm. He pulled Harry from the infirmary before Harry could say anything else. I glared at Granger because she was still here. She then bolted out when she saw my glare increase. I sat back on the bed and sighed.

"Stupid Potter . . . always putting me in suggestive positions . . . always making me blush . . . " I said to myself.

**With Harry**

"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed to me when we were sitting down in the common room (Gryffindor's, of course). I shrugged. "I think that you should not go near him. He's bad news!"

"Then don't think." I told Ron while frowning.

"How can I not!" Ron argued. "When I just walked in on you two . . . "

"Doing nothing, we were doing nothing." I interrupted him. Ron's face looked slightly relieved for some reason. "Beside, what do you have against Malfoy?"

"Everything!" Ron told me. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What about you Hermione?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know him that much." She stated. "He can act childish, sweet, and cute one moment, but then the next . . . "

"True . . . " I agreed with her.

"Whatever Harry . . . do what you want. I won't worry about it." Ron said and sighed, sounding slightly sad for some reason. "You have a friendship with 'him' then, but one day he'll ruin it."

"..." I raised my right eyebrow at him.

"So, are you ready to catch up on the day you missed?" Hermione asked.

"Day?" I asked confused. "What do you mean day?"

"You were asleep." Ron told me. I blinked in surprise.

"How long was I asleep for?" I asked anxiously.

"Two days, not counting the day you went there." Hermione told me.

"Really?"

"Yep, you wouldn't wake up no matter what we did to you." Ron said.

My eyes widen. What in the world did Draco ACTUALLY do to me the whole time I WAS asleep...!

* * *

**AN: No cliff-hangers this time! Whan! sniff Anyway . . . how, do you like this chapter of the story? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too, something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll-Wait! You know what? Fuck the drum roll! Guitar strum please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again . . . **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand why would they want to sue a poor person . . . they'll get nothing! Nothing I tell ya! **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **

**Oh, wait! I'm going to be mean and leave you a preview of the next chapter! So . . . HERE'S A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Preview:**

_**"What DID you do to me while I was asleep?" Harry asked Draco anxiously. Draco shrugged and smirked.**_

_**"Nothing perverted . . . " Draco answered, then said, in an innocent voice. "Why WOULD I want to DO something to YOU?"**_

_**"Just tell me . . . " Harry pleaded. Draco shook his head.**_

_**"I'll tell you if . . . "**_

_**(fast forward)**_

_**"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed to Harry. Harry shrugged. "I told you that should not go near him!"**_

_**"And I told you not to think." Harry told Ron while frowning. "'Sides, you said you didn't care." **_

__

_**"Ron, what's wrong with you?"**_

_**"I...I like . . . "**_

_**(fast forward)**_

_**"I thought I told you no more accidents." Professor Snape told Harry, who gulped in fear as Snape glared at him. Snape took a step forward and increased his glare.**_

_**"It . . . it was an accident . . . " Harry stuttered. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth and said . . . **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Recap: **_

_"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed to me when we were sitting down in the common room (Gryffindor's, of course). I shrugged. "I think that you should not go near him. He's bad news!"_

_"Then don't think." I told Ron while frowning._

_"How can I not!" Ron argued. "When I just walked in on you two . . . "_

_"Doing nothing, we were doing nothing." I interrupted him. Ron's face looked slightly relieved for some reason. "Beside, what do you have against Malfoy?"_

_"Everything!" Ron told me. Hermione rolled her eyes._

_"What about you Hermione?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders._

_"I don't know him that much." She stated. "He can act childish, sweet, and cute one moment, but then the next . . . "_

_"True . . . " I agreed with her._

_"Whatever Harry . . . do what you want. I won't worry about it." Ron said and sighed, sounding slightly sad for some reason. "You have a friendship with 'him' then, but one day he'll ruin it."_

_"..." I raised my right eyebrow at him._

_"So, are you ready to catch up on the day you missed?" Hermione asked._

_"Day?" I asked confused. "What do you mean day?"_

_"You were asleep." Ron told me. I blinked in surprise._

_"How long was I asleep for?" I asked anxiously._

_"Two days, not counting the day you went there." Hermione told me._

_"Really?"_

_"Yep, you wouldn't wake up no matter what we did to you." Ron said._

_My eyes widen. What in the world did Draco ACTUALLY do to me the whole time I WAS asleep. !

* * *

_

**Next Day**

**With Draco**

I yawned heavily again as I attempted to listen to Snape lectured. I didn't get much sleep last night from a nightmare. I couldn't get over it . . . It was so real . . .

I shuddered.

"So, real . . . " I repeated in my mind.

"Do you find me that boring, Mister Malfoy?" Snape asked, which shook me from my thoughts.

"Uh . . . Yes . . . I mean no! Definitely no!" I agreed reluctantly. The class laughed, which made my face turn slightly red.

"..." Snape stared at me for a while. "Meet me after class Mister Malfoy."

"Yes, sir . . . "

The class became silent as Snape started lecturing again. This time I paid attention.

"Now, the potions that I will have you working on today are called the Anata potion. When drunken, it makes the person yell out what they're inner most feeling is at the time. Once, these are completed, you all will drink them. That is . . . after I test them to make sure that they are correct. The ingredients and the directions are the board. Team up with your partners."

I sighed and laid my head on my desk. I didn't feel like Harry today . . .

"Draco, are you ok?" Harry asked as he sat down in the seat next to mine. I nodded my head, still keeping it on the desk. "Are you sure?"

"I'm just peachy." I answered sarcastically and lifted my head up. I looked at him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"All right, begin." Snape said as he sat and picked up a book.

"This time he's reading Lord of the Rings." Harry told me. I frowned.

"...I do so wish he would give those books up." I said, which made Harry laughed a little at me. "What?"

"You shouldn't dis it until you try it." Harry told me. I rolled my eyes.

"You'll never see me reading muggle books."

"Whatever . . . I'll go get the ingredients."

I sighed and watched Harry collect the ingredients. _Why does he care? It's getting annoying! I'm not a child!_

"Now that all of you except Mister Longbottom and Miss Lavender's group have made your potions and cleaned up, you're going to test them on your partner." Snape stated. Snape walked up to Granger and Weasly. "You first."

"You first Hermione." Ron said and pushed a vile toward her. She glared at Ron, but picked it up. She gulped fearfully and slowly swallowed it.

"Ron's an asshole for making me drink that potion!" Hermione blurted out. Everyone, except Ron laughed. Ron pouted.

"Uh . . . I didn't mean to say that . . . he he . . . " Hermione told everyone.

"I'm sure Miss Granger . . . " Snape said with a smirk. "Mister Weasly, if you please."

"Uh . . . " Ron sighed and quickly took the potion.

"Hermione shouldn't have blurted that I'm an asshole out! What a loud know it all!" Ron blurted out loud. Hermione glared at Ron as everyone laughed.

"Mister Zabini and Mister Henry." Snape walked over to do.

"I'll go first!" Blaise volunteered as he grabbed the vial. He drank it. "That potion tastes like shit! Why hasn't anyone complained or told me! Damn!"

"Henry." Snape said.

"..." He drank it. "I wish hook nose would not make us test potions like this! Bastard! Damn it! Think happy thoughts!"

"..." Snape glared at Henry. Then continued on. "Mister Red and Miss Naomi."

"I-I'll go first . . . " Naomi told Snape shyly. She slowly drank it. "That taste has nothing on a shot of whiskey/vodka/coke/lime mix! I tasted nastier, I wish it would get me pissed though!"

Everyone stared at Naomi surprised. She blushed slightly and chuckled nervously.

"My turn!" Red said and drunk his. "It is nasty! Ugh!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at him.

"Miss Main and Miss Violet."

"Here goes nothing." Main said as lifted the vile and drunk it. "...I wish that Violet went first, everyone's staring at me like no tomorrow . . . "

"My turn..." Violet said and drunk it. "Well, that wasn't so hard. Nasty, but not hard."

"...Mister Opium and Mister Pill."

"Me first!" Opium reached out and grabbed a vile. He drunk it. "...What kind of stupid last name is Pill?"

"..." Pill glared at Opium and drunk his vile. "What kind of stupid last name is Opium!"

"Miss Cho and Mister Berry."

"..." Berry sighed drunk hers. "I can't wait until my next class. I have it with that hot guy with the cute butt!"

Cho drunk hers.

"I wonder who he is, 'cause if he's the guy that she stares at all the time. He's take by a Ravenclaw." Berry said. Cho frowned.

"Darn!"

"And last but not lest, Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter." Snape sneered at Harry. "I believe that you should go first Mister Potter."

"Uh...sure..." Harry agreed reluctantly. He slowly, and I mean SLOWLY, drunk the potion. "Snape is always attempting to bully me around. Especially since he saw Draco in my lap; and he told me to stay away from Draco. As if I need to hear from him to stay away from Draco. Now, he's making me go first! What a pompous idiot!"

"..." Everyone stared at Harry in shock. Harry blushed and ducked his head. I frowned. _What did he mean 'as if I need to hear from him to stay away from Draco.'! Why do I care!_

"Mister Malfoy." Snape said. I drunk the potion quickly.

"I'm tired of everyone! Especially that stupid Potter!" I said. Harry looked at me in surprise and hurt, but I ignored him. "And way in the world those the potion taste like that if we had lots of sweet ingredients on the board like honey, sugar, etc.?"

The bell rung.

"For homework, read chapters 4, 5, and 6. Then write a two foot summary on them. I will take them up first thing. Class dismiss!" Snape told everyone. I sighed as I packed up and went to the front where Snape was.

"What do you want?" I asked once everyone had left the room.

"What's the matter Draco? You look like you didn't get much sleep." Snape asked worriedly. I shook my head. "You know you can tell me anything? I'm not a stranger, I'm your godfather."

"I know...its just...I had a nightmare..." I reluctantly told him.

"About what?" He asked, curiously. I shook my head. "Dray..."

"I don't feel like talking about it..." I snapped. He sighed.

"Well, whenever you feel like talking about it...I'm always here for you." He told me. I nodded my head.

"I have to go or I'll be late for transfiguration..." I told him and quickly left.

"Took you long enough." Harry's voice startled me. I looked over at him and continued to walk to transfiguration. "Did he give you detention or something?"

"Not that it was any of your business, but no." I told him.

"Oh." He said, then asked nervously. "Draco...?"

"What?" I asked slightly irritated.

"Did you mean what you said in Potions?" He asked. I tripped slightly, but caught myself. I looked at him, but before I could ask Pansy called my name.

"Come Draco, you promised to walk me to class." She stated as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Harry. Once a good distance away, she slowed down. "So, what did he want?"

"Nothing important..." I told her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Where's Blaise?"

"Believe it or not, he's already in class." She told me.

"Well, that's a shocker."

"I know. He sent me to get you, because quote 'I don't want my Draky-poo walking all alone and defenseless.'"

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Pansy laughed.

"Alright, today we are going to here about other classmates transformations. Any volunteers?" Professor McGonagall asked. Blaise raised his hand. "Mister Zabini."

"I'm a bear, which is a cool and strong animal!" Blaise stated proudly.

"Tell the class something special about a bear."

"They can take many physical blows and deal just as many powerful ones back!" Blaise said.

"That sounds interesting." She told Blaise. "Anyone else?"

I tuned out the class as I, all of a sudden, felt sleepy. I tried to stay away and pay attention, but the harder I tried...the more sleepy I felt. So, I just went with the flow.

**With Harry**

I felt really hurt for some reason when Draco said that he was tired of me. I wanted to ask him after class, but when I did Pansy interrupted us. I sighed and glanced over at Draco, who looked to be battling sleep. After a couple of minutes, he lost and feel asleep.

I frowned. Draco had done the same thing in Potions. Not that I was staring at him...I wonder if he got enough sleep last night, because it didn't look like he did.

"Come to lunch with us today!" Ron pleaded. Hermione nodded her head. I grinned.

"Sorry guys, I'm going outside again." I told them and quickly left before they questioned me. I wanted to see if Draco was alright and get the answer to my question.

**With Draco**

I enjoyed the silence as I laid there in the shadow of the tree. I was no longer sleepy, because I slept during all of McGonagall's class period.

"Draco." I heard Potter call my name. He sat next to me. "Are you feeling better?"

"What?" I tilted my head, confused.

"You were sleepy all morning." He explained. "I don't believe that you're not a morning person, but still..."

"I'm fine Potter." I told him. "Not-"

"That it's any of your business." He quickly finished for me. I glared slightly at him as he laughed.

"Yes..."

"Draco...?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it...in Potions..."

"What?"

"That...well, you were tired of me...?"

"..." I thought. "Did you mean 'As if I need to hear from him to stay away from Draco'...?"

"What?" Harry asked confused, then thought. A look of realization soon hit his face. "You mis-interrupted!"

"Huh?"

"What I meant is I don't need to hear from him to stay away from you. I choose who I hang around. I like hanging around you." Harry told me and smiled brightly. I blushed slightly.

"Oh..."

"I guess that means you didn't mean it!" Harry stated brightly. I shrugged my shoulders and sat up straight.

"Draco?"

"What now Potter?"

"...What DID you do to me while I was asleep?" Harry asked me anxiously. I smirked at him.

"Nothing perverted . . . " I answered, then said, in an innocent voice. "Why WOULD I want to DO something to YOU?"

"Just tell me . . . " Harry pleaded. I shook my head.

"I'll tell you if there it wouldn't be any fun. It's entertaining to sit here and watch you panic about what you THINK I did to you in your sleep." I told him. He frowned.

"Draco..." He said in a warning voice.

"Draco..." I mocked. Then without warning he pounced on me. "What the hell in the hell ar-"

I couldn't finish, because he started to tickle me.

"Tell me!" He demanded. I laughed.

"No!" I managed out. He increased the effort in his assault. "Ha-Potter!"

"Tell me!" He demanded as he paused in his tickling. I gasped for air.

"I..." I gasped out, my face flushed.

"What?" Harry asked as he leaned forward. "What did you do to me?"

"Hopefully it's not the same thing you are planning on doing to him!" Snape's voice rang out. Harry quickly jumped off me.

"Professor Snape!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good to see you still have your eyesight." Snape said sarcastically as he glared at Harry. He turned his gaze on me. "Draco."

"Yes, sir?" I asked slightly afraid at the glare.

"Go to my office."

"Why? What did we-I do?" I asked him confused and now slightly angered.

"Go." He stated firmly. I sighed, but ran to his office anyway.

**With Harry**

"I thought I told you no more accidents." Professor Snape told me. I gulped in fear as Snape glared at me. Snape took a step forward and increased his glare.

"It . . . it was an accident . . . " I stuttered.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth and said "There are too many accidents happening around you and him Potter. That's the second time I caught you him in a comprising position! I won't tolerate YOU doing anything or even being with Draco! He's too young for you to corrupt!"

"Corrupt?" I asked confused, then blushed slightly. "I don't want to corrupt Draco...I don't even like him like that...Besides, why do you care? Do you have a thing for-"

"He's my godson!" Snape snapped. I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh..."

"Don't 'Oh' me." Snape stated. "I'm going to talk to Draco. So, don't expect him hanging around you anytime soon or better ever!"

"..." I watched as Snape briskly walked to his office. I frowned. "What did he mean 'don't expect him hanging around you anytime soon or better ever'?"

"Harry, I can't believe what we saw!" I heard Ron yell.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed to me. I shrugged. "I told you that should not go near him!"

"And I told you not to think." I retorted Ron while frowning. "'Sides, you said you didn't care."

"Ron, what's wrong with you?" I asked irritated. "It's not like we did anything!"

"It's nothing..."

"I think it is." Hermione stated.

"I...I like...I like us being best friends." Was all Ron said before he left in a hurry to the next class. Hermione and I shared a confused look.

"I wonder how Draco is right now..." I thought.

**With Draco**

"..." I walked towards Pansy and Blaise, who were by the tree talking.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, sounding slightly worried. I crossed my arms and said nothing as I glared at the ground.

"Pouting will not help you." Blaise stated. "Now what's wrong?"

"Sev..." I muttered.

"Ah...What did your favorite uncle do?" Pansy asked.

"He's becoming just like my parents..." I said them.

"How?" Blaise asked.

"He's acting over-protective and trying to control my life!" I told them. "He never did that...I hate being cuddled! My parents cuddled me! Especially when..."

**AN: Sorry, cliff-hanger this time! And after I had took so long to update! Don't worry, I'm updating real soon. Anyway . . . how, do you like this chapter of the story? I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too, something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll-Wait! You know what? Fuck the drum roll! Guitar strum please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again . . . **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand why would they want to sue a poor person . . . they'll get nothing! Nothing I tell ya! **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **

**Oh, wait! I'm going to be mean and leave you a preview of the next chapter! So . . . HERE'S A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

**

**Preview:**

_**"Do...do you remember anything from when you were younger?" Draco anxiously asked Harry. Harry looked at him confused.**_

_**"What? Of course not!" Harry told him.**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**"Why are you talking to me?" Harry asked, sounding harsher than he meant.**_

_**"I...I'll just leave you alone..." Draco said and took off.**_

_**(fast forward)**_

_**"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. Harry fell to his knees these time in pain.**_

_**"My scar...It...hurts..."**_

_**(fast forward)**_

_**"What is it that you think that monster is guarding?" Hermione asked curiously. "It was standing on top of a door."**_

_**"Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me." Ron stated and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes.**_

_**"Aren't you curious?" Hermione asked.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Recap: **_

_"I can't believe you did that!" Ron exclaimed to me. I shrugged. "I told you that should not go near him!"_

_"And I told you not to think." I retorted Ron while frowning. "'Sides, you said you didn't care." _

_"Ron, what's wrong with you?" I asked irritated. "It's not like we did anything!"_

_"It's nothing..."_

_"I think it is." Hermione stated._

_"I...I like...I like us being best friends." Was all Ron said before he left in a hurry to the next class. Hermione and I shared a confused look._

_"I wonder how Draco is right now..." I thought._

_With Draco_

_"..." I walked towards Pansy and Blaise, who were by the tree talking._

_"What's wrong?" Pansy asked, sounding slightly worried. I crossed my arms and said nothing as I glared at the ground._

_"Pouting will not help you." Blaise stated. "Now what's wrong?"_

_"Sev..." I muttered._

_"Ah...What did your favorite uncle do?" Pansy asked._

_"He's becoming just like my parents..." I said them._

_"How?" Blaise asked._

_"He's acting over-protective and trying to control my life!" I told them. "He never did that...I hate being cuddled! My parents cuddled me! Especially when..."

* * *

_

**Next Day**

With Draco

"All right class!" Hagrid called for attetention, which interrupted me. Everyone crowed around him. "Today, instead of...dealing with Dragons...we are going to see and study a real live unicorn up close."

"Wow!" Most of the class said and mutters of excitement were heard. _Kirei! How could I forget her! I wonder if she's alright..._

"Okay, now follow me." Hagrid said, and we started walking to his hut.

"I heard that unicorns are very beautiful." Pansy stated.

"Really." Blaise said, sounding uninterested. Pansy rolled her eyes. "Hey Draco, try not to get carried away this time."

He and Pansy laughed. I pouted.

"Blaise shut the hell up! That was a horrible pun." I told him. "I wonder how Kirei is...?"

"I bet Beautiful is fine." Pansy told me. "She's a dragon."

"So...?"

"Idoit! Dragon's have the abilty to heal faster than anything, well except a phoniex. But there aren't that many phoniex's around anymore. They have become virtually exticnt." Pansy said to me.

"Oh, I didn' t know that." I stated. Pansy snorted. "What?

"You should." She stated.

"Why?" I asked defensively.

"Aren't you a dragon?" Blaise asked. "That's your animal in and outside of our bedroom."

"Oh, I kind of forgot that I'm a dragon." I said, then blushed. "AND what do you mean in and outside of our bedroom! There is no our bedroom!"

"Calm down love." Blaise stated as he put his right arm around my shoulder. "I was only sporting with ya!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arm off of me.

"Right."

"Oh, you wound me..." Blaise said as he placed his right hand over his heart. "You wound me where it hurts the most..."

With Harry

I watched as Draco, Pansy, and Blaise talked to each other and joked around. I wonder what Snape told him...

"Hi, Harry!" Lavender greeted as she started walking besides me.

"Hi, Lavender." I greeted back. She blushed slightly.

"I can't wait to see the unicorn." She told me, and I nodded my head in agreement. "I've only seen them in books."

"Me too...well, only in muggle books. I don't know if its correct."

"The muggles are actually correct with the pictures and most of the information on unicorns." Lavender explained to me. "They have only one horn, but if you cut it off it will not remain off. It actually grows back in a couple of months. But for those couple of months, they are completely defensive. It is hard to actually cut off the horn themselves. I don't know how people do it, but it's illegal."

"Illegal?"

"Yes, you see most people want the horns only, you know for potions and such. However, some kill it and drink its blood...It's atrousious..."

"What does drinking it's blood do?" I asked curiously.

"It gives the drinker immortatly...however, it shortens their life."

"How can it make them live forever, if it shortens their life. Isn't that a paradox?"

"I guess it is...You see, if the drinker does not drink the blood of a unicorn in a long time, he just might die. Just like that."

"That's horrible."

With Draco

"I wonder what Potter is talking about with Lavendork about?" I asked, feeling an odd emotion.

"Jealous?" Blaise asked. I looked at him. "Or not..."

"Finally, we're here." Pansy said and took a deep breathe.

"You really should excerise more." I told her. She half-heartedly glared at me.

"Not all of us have high motablisms such as you." She stated. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright...gather around in a circle, make it loose though." Hagrid instructed.

I gasped as I saw the unicorn. It neighed and pranced around.

"It's beautiful, isn't?" Hagrid asked. Everyone nodded their head. "Her name is Winery. Win for short. She's not going to stay here permantly. Especially since she is only a baby. Also, her parents are have been killed."

"What is going to happen to her?" Hermione asked.

"She's going to be sent to a special place that will take care of her and raise." Hagrid answered.

"What happens when she's an adult?" Lavender asked.

"That would be up to the place." Hagrid answered. "Now, can anyone tell me the difference between a horse and a unicorn?"

"A unicorn has a horn." Someone said, which caused everyone to laugh.

"It also has magical abilties." Hagrid added, then asked. "Does anyone know how many different types of unicorns are there in the world?"

"There are appoximantly 3 species." Hermione stated.

"Correct, 5 points to Gryffindor for the correct answer. Can you give us the names of all three of them?"

"The Tusks, Winged, and Uni-horn." Hermione answered.

"15 points to Gryffindor for more correct answers." Hagrid said. "Now, I want all of you to come up here one by one and pet her, except for Mister Malfoy."

"..." I remained silent as everyone went up to the unicorn and petted it. Most looked at me confused. I wasn't surprised. My father probably went balistic that I was attacked, wounded, and put in a small coma. Dumberdork most have told Giant to not let me near any other animal... I sighed as I went to the nearest tree and leaned against it.

"Why can't you go?" A voice asked, which startled me. I jumped slightly and turned to come face to face with Harry.

"Why didn't you?" I shot back.

"Because I didn't want you to feel left out..." He answered with a slight blush, then asked. "Why?"

"Father." I stated. He tilted his head confused. "He's over protective of me since..."

"Since what?" Harry asked curiously. I looked at him. After a while, Harry shifted uncomfortably under my stare. "Is there something on my face or something?"

"Take it off." I said. Harry's face turned tomatoe read. I reached up and took his glasses off.

"What are you doin-" He was slienced as I reached the hand that didn't hold the glass and covered his scar.

"No..." I whispered. "You're Harry Potter..."

"Uh, yeah..." Harry agreed hiestantly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." I told him, smiling brightly. He looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Draco...are you ok...?" Harry asked worriedly. I nodded my head, then frowned.

"You don't remember me..." I stated.

"I remember you, we've been having classes together for a while."

""Do...do you remember anything from when you were younger?" i anxiously asked Harry. Harry looked at me confused.

"What? Of course not!" Harry told me, sounding harsh. "Hello! I was hit with a curse! I don't even remember my parents, why would I remember you!"

"Oh..." I whispered, feeling and sounding hurt. Harry sighed.

"I didn't mean it like that..." He said. "It's just...I don't remember anything until I was about 7."

"Oh..."

"Stop sounding like that." Harry told me, then asked. "Did we meet before?"

"Potter, stop bothering Draco!" Blaise said, when he came back and saw the sad look on my face.

"I wasn't bothering him. We were talking." He said to Blaise.

"Then, why does he look like that!" Blaise asked and pointed at me.

"I don't know. He's been acting wierd." Harry answered. My right eye twitched.

"Stop talking as if I weren't here." I snapped and walked over to Pansy, who was walking to Blaise. "Pansy, come with me."

"Ok..." She agreed unsurly.

­­­­­­"Now, that everyone has touched the unicorn. We'll head back to the classroom and take some more about the unicorn." Hagrid told everyone.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked on the walk to the main hall.

"It's nothing..." I answered.

"Well, if you ever want to talk..." She started.

"You'll be there to listen." I finished. She nodded her head.

"Are you going to eat lunch with us today?" She asked. I shook my head no. "Are you going to eat at all?"

"Not hungry." I stated and continued walking outside. I felt her stare at me from the doors of the main hall and heard her sigh.

When I got to the usual place, I was surprised and relieved to not see Potter there. I was also a little dissapointed for some reason...

I sat down and remembered that day...

**FLASHBACK**

_"Oh, Lucius! Look at those shoes!" Mum exclaimed. "I want them! Wait right here!"_

_She ran inside before Dad could answer. He sighed and looked down at me._

_"I'm glad that you're a boy and not a girl. I can't have another shopper in the family..." He stated flatly. I stared at him blankly. "I couldn't handle your mother giving birth to a girl..."_

_"What's birth?" I asked._

_"Having a baby." He answered._

_"Oh..." I still didn't understand, but didn't ask him._

_"Lucius! I forgot my purse at home, could you come and pay for this?" She asked from the doorway of the shop. Dad sighed, but hurried in there. This left me by myself. I looked around as it started to get more and more crowded. The crowd started to push me away. I ran into the middle of the street, which wasn't crowed, and looked around._

_I didn't see Mum nor Dad and became afraid as I began to think that I would never see them again. I became so emotional that I started crying. I walked forward while crying, not paying attention to where I was going._

_I heard a honk, but didn't pay attention to it. I then felt small arms wrap around me, pull me quickly to the other side of the street, and lead me to a bench. I looked at a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and glasses as he stared at me puzzled._

_"What are you looking at?" I asked and glared through all of my tears._

_"You." He answered, then asked. "What's wrong with you? You almost got ran over."_

_"None of sniffs your business. 'Sides, you're a stranger and mummy said never to talk to strangers." I said while still crying._

_"My mommy says the same thing." He said while smiling. "She also said that if people are crying, they're crying for one of three reasons. They're really sad or really scared or really happy. What are you?"_

_"I'm . . . sniff I'm sad . . . " I told immediately while crying more and looking down._

_"Why?" He asked as he scooted closer to me._

_"I can't sniff finds my sniff mummy and daddy sniff . . . " I said._

_"I'll help you find them then." He said. I looked up at him quickly, looking and feeling surprised._

_"You will sniff . . . " I asked in a small voice. Harry nodded. I smiled and wiped the tears off my face._

_"Yes." Harry answered as he climbed off the bench. "Now, let's go."_

_"Ok . . . " I started, but trailed off. I didn't know what to call him._

_"What?"_

_"I don't know your name."_

_"It's Harry. What's yours?"_

_"..." My name...I looked down as I felt heat rise to my face. It wasn't from him, not that he didn't look cute. It was from the embrassement I knew was coming._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't tell you my name."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you'll . . . "_

_"I'll what?"_

_"You'll laugh . . . "_

_"No, I won't."_

_"Yes, you will."_

_"I won't."_

_"How do I know if you are telling the truth?" I asked, still blushing, and looked up at Harry._

_"I..." Harry started, paused, then continued. "I know! Pinky promise!"_

_"What's a pinky promise?" I asked curiously, feeling my face cool down._

_"It's when you take I take my pinky like this. He holds out his pinky to me And you take yours. I reluctantly lifted his pinky. And now we hook them together. Which we did." Harry shook their pinkies up and down and said. "I pinky promise to help you find your parents and not laugh at your name."_

_Harry then let go of my pinky._

_"What does this mean?" I asked confused. I never did one of those._

_"It means that now I have to keep my promise. My name is Harry Potter." Harry answered. "And your's?"_

_"Is . . . " I started and blushed slightly._

_"Is?"_

_"Dra . . . "_

_"Dra what?"_

_"Draco . . . Malfoy . . . " I mumbled as I looked at the ground and waited for Harry to laugh at my name. Everyone laughed at it, except my friends._

_"That's not a funny name." Harry said. I looked up from the ground._

_"It's not?"_

_"I even think that your name is cool. It's way better than Harry Potter."_

_"Really?" I asked hopefully and Harry nodded his head. I smiled brightly._

_"Now, let's go find your parents." Harry said as he held his hand out for me to climb off the bench and take, which I did without any hesitation._

_Harry and I searched around for what seemed like ages but was really only about three minutes, when a familar voice yelled._

_"Draky-poo!" I admeditally knew who it was and turned around. I ran to Mum, who had Dad besides her. They both looked worried._

_"Mummy!" I shouted as she caught me in her arms._

_"Oh, you had Mummy and Daddy all worried about you." She said as she held me tightly._

_"Indeed." Dad stated as he ruffed my hair. I giggled, because I loved when he did that._

_"I'm sorry . . . " I said, then looked at Harry smiling. "Thanks Harry . . . "_

_"What did he do?" Mum asked._

_"There was a car coming and almosted hit me, but Harry was super quick and saved me!" I told them excitedly. "He helped me try and find you! And guess what Mummy?"_

_"What?" She asked smiling at me._

_"He didn't laugh at my name!"_

_"That's great!" She said to me, then to Harry. "You've saved his life."_

_"It was nothing." Harry said blushing for some reason._

_"I wouldn't say that." Dad said to him. "We now owe you a wizard's debt."_

_"What does that mean?" Harry asked curiously. I listened intently, because I also wanted to know what it was._

_"It means that if you ever need something done no matter what it is, we have to comply."_

_"Why would you do that?"_

_"Because you saved something very precious to us, Draco's life, without any hesitation or thinking." Dad said while walking up to Harry. He waved his hand and a piece of paper appeared in it. He handed to the paper to Harry, who took it. "This is proof that we owe you the debt."_

_Harry took the paper and looked at it. It glistened, because it was made out of gold. It was pretty._

_"Wow . . . " Harry muttered._

_"Harry James Potter Jr. !" A woman with orange hair shouted while stomping over to Harry with a brown-haired man behind her. "You had your father and I worried. What were you thinking?"_

_"I had to help Draco." Harry said pointing at me, who was on the ground and walking toward Harry. Harry's mother and father looked at me, then at Harry._

_"What do you mean?" His father asked._

_"He has saved my child's life." Dad explained. "And now we owe him a wizard's debt."_

_"Thank you Harry . . . " I said, smiling brightly at Harry. Harry blushed slightly._

_"It was nothing." Harry mumbled, and his parents raised their eyebrows at Harry._

_"Well, we have to go now. Thank you once again." Dad said and started to walk away. I looked at Dad, then Harry._

_"..." I don't know what made me do what I did next, it just...felt...right...I blushed as I leaned forward and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "Bye Harry . . . "_

_I ran up to Mum, who held her hand out for me to take (which he did). We followed after Dad._

_"Mummy?" I called. She glanced down at me._

_"Yes, Dray?" She answered._

_"Will I ever see Harry again?" I asked her._

_"I'm not sure...I suppose you would. He's a wizard after all, that means that he will attend Hogwarts...of course, he might go to another wizarding school...So, I don't know..." She concluded. I frowned._

_"I hope I see him!" I told her. "And when I do, we'll be the bestest of friends!"_

_"What about Pansy and Blaise?" She asked, sounding amused._

_"They'll still be my best friends, but Harry will be my bestest best friends." I explained to her. She laughed slightly._

**End of FLASHBACK**

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat. I looked over to see Harry standing in front of me. I tilted my head.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I looked at him confused.

"For what?" I asked. He sat down in front of me on a tree stump.

"For what ever I did in Care of Magical Creatures to make you sad." He explained to me.

I frowned.

"You don't even know what you're apologizing for." I told him. He frowned.

"Well, whatever it is. I didn't mean to do it." He told me. My breathe caught in my throat as I looked at him with some tears in my eyes. I had to remind myself that he didn't remember.

"Don't..." I whispered. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"Don't what?" He asked, sounding confused.

"You saved me..." I told him. "Don't be sorry for that..."

"I saved you?"

"I don't need an echo Potter." I snapped as I blinked away the tears. He sighed, now sounding fustrated.

"What did I do to save you?" Harry asked.

"You pulled me out of the way of a car that was about to hit me...and helped me find my parents..." I told him.

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. I looked at him.

"You're sorry you sav-"

"I'm sorry I don't remember..."

"..." I stared at him, then looked at the ground when I felt a blush began to rise. "It's alright, Ha-Potter. You forgot..."

"Oh, well...Did I receive some kind of award or something? You are a Malfoy?" Harry asked slyly.

"My father gave you a Wizard's Debt." I told Harry.

"Is that important?" Harry asked. I nodded my head.

"It means that they have to repay with a favor no matter what it is." I informed him. "It looks like a golden piece of paper."

"Ah...I don't think I have it..." Harry told me. "I think I would use it on Snape."

"Snape, he's not-"

"He's your Godfather, isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"He told me while he was threating me to stay away from you."

"I'm not surprise..." I stat flatly.

"Do you not get alond with him?"

"I do...it's just..."

"You should be grateful for him, even if he's a git."

"I'm not ungrateful..."

"Right..."

"I care for him a lot. I respect him a lot and obey him..."

"Then why are you talking to me?" Harry asked harshly. I didn't fell like arguing with him.

"I...I'll just leave you alone..." I said and took off.

With Harry

"Good going, Harry..." I scolded myself. I didn't mean to sound harsh. It just came out that way, because I was thinking of Snape. I wish I remembered my past...But...I thought that my parents were killed when I was a baby...If that was the case, I would never had meet Draco...

Something doesn't add up...

(Fast forward- you all know when they become noisy as hell and look around school. Oh, and the troll story never happened in my fanfiction. Just so you all know. This is after they have a run in with 'Fluffy'. If you're nice to me, I'll create a remake of this chapter and add the scene in with my own twist.')

"What is it that you think that monster is guarding?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me." Ron stated and I nodded in agreement. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you curious?" Hermione asked Ron.

"If by curious you mean not curious, then yes. I'm curious." Ron told her. She sighed.

"What about you Harry?" She asked me.

"...Not really..." I answered.

"It could be very important."

"Then the teachers will handle it, Hermione. Listen to good ol' Ron, stop minding other people's businesses." Ron said to her.

Hermione was about to say something when I cried out in pain.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly. I cried out and fell to his knees this time.

"My scar...It...hurts..." As soon as the pain came, it went. I panted from loss of breath.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see Madam Pomfrey?" Ron asked. I shook my head 'no' and got up with their help.

"I'm fine..." I told them. "Let's just get to Madam Houch, for flying."

With Draco

"I respect my Godfather and care for him alot..." I said to myself as I hugged my legs to my chest. I was sitting on my bed in my room waiting for lunch to end. "And ever since you saved my life...I feel the same for you (not the lover's type of lover! he's only 11/12? years old!) ... I just wish you would remember..."

* * *

**AN: No cliff-hanger this time! Sorry I had took so long to update! Don't worry, I'm updating real soon. Anyway . . . hopefully...how, do you like this chapter of the story? I thank everyone for their reviews and if they have any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too, something, wrong, let me know. Oh, and I before forget . . . drum roll-Wait! You know what? Fuck the drum roll! Guitar strum please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again . . . **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER even-though-I-would-like-to!**

**There now no one can sue me . . . phew . . . wipes sweat from forehead with right-hand why would they want to sue a poor person . . . they'll get nothing! Nothing I tell ya! **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **

**Oh, wait! I'm going to be mean and leave you a preview of the next chapter! Just kidding! The next chapter will be all surprises!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Recap: **_

_WITH KIREI_

_"Mummy's back!" I said as I jumped up and down. Mummy laughed and petted my head. It felt good, so I leaned into to let Mummy pet me more. I love that I found my Mummy! I thought Mummy was hurt! I licked Mummy's face again, which caused Mummy to laugh some more. I'm glad Mummy is ok! I love my Mummy! I know Mummy loves me back!_

_WITH DRACO_

_"She loves getting scratch behind the ears, it would seem." I thought to myself, as her purr increased. She really acts like a little child. I laughed as she flapped her wings as I increased the scratching behind her ears. Her stomach rumbled, which made me jump in surprise. I looked around for the bucket of chicken. I spied it a little way. I walked over to it, followed by Kirei._

_Slowly I feed her the rare, bloody, disgusting, putrid, cold, clammy, well you get the picture, chicken. She ate it quickly. After ten about ten minutes of running around and she following me, getting licked, scratching her and petting her, and her jumping up and down, she let out something a kin to a human's yawn._

_I smiled as she came up to me and laid down at my feet. She curled up and with one last like on my face as I petted her to sleep, she...well, went to sleep. My eyes soften at the cuteness. "I could get use to being a parent . . . "

* * *

_

**Same Day**

WITH DRACO

"I do so...not need flying." I complained about Madam Hooch. "I hate it!"

"Well, you wouldn't hate it if you hadn't acted like an ass today with Neville's forget-me-not." Pansy told me. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Well, I was bored..." I told her.

"That is a pretty good reason." Blaise joked. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Don't encourage Draco, he's very encourage able." She told Blaise. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not encourage able!" I argued.

"Really, so you don't do anything that people encourage you to do?" Pansy asked. I shook my head in disagreement. "What about that time Blaise told you that if take all the candy that you had, buried them in the yard, and water them everyday, then you would grow a candy tree?"

"Hey, I really thought that was going to happen!" Blaise said, while pouting.

"What about the time when I told you to drink a cup of milk if you wanted to wake up a couple of minutes early before Christmas; THEN BLAISE told you that if you drink a WHOLE GALLON of milk you would walk up a couple of hours early for Christmas. You drunk all that milk and ended up wetting the bed that night and having the runs for almost the whole day."

"..." I glared at Blaise as I remembered that. He put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't look at me! You DID get up early that day..." Blaise reminded me.

"THEN, there was the time that we were at the zoo and-" Pansy started.

"ENOUGH Pansy!" I snapped. If there was one memory that I didn't want to remember that was one...

"I remember that! You caused that one Pansy!" Blaise pointed out. "You made Draco afraid of creatures!"

"I am not afraid! Slightly startled, but not afraid!" I yelled. Some people stopped to stare at us. "What are YOU looking at?!?"

They started walking away quickly. I sneered at their backs.

"...ok then..." Blaise muttered.

"So, how is...Uh...that dragon?" Pansy asked. I smiled.

"She's nice."

"Nice?" Blaise asked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked.

"That the best way you can describe your dragon?"

"First,...no, but I didn't want to say all those words that describe her. Second, she's not MY dragon." I pointed out to him. I then looked at Pansy and told her. "Her name is Kirei."

"Touchy..." Blaise mumbled, and Pansy nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized. "It's just I have stupid detention tonight..."

"You shouldn't have snuck out." Pansy pointed out. "Honestly, trying to eat all those sweets late at night! You're asking for a stomach and headache. It's your fault."

"My...but..." I started, but Blaise interrupted me.

"Will get fat." Blaise said. "Then you'll be a pretty fat arse boy." I growled and chased him.

"BLAISE!"

"I hate the dark..." I complained as we were led outside to the giant's house. I shivered slightly. It was a tad bit chilly out here.

"It's a tad bit chilly out here." Harry stated. Wow, a mind reader.

"Get use to it!" Flinch snapped as we reached the giant's hut. "You'll be going into the forbidden forest with the giant and I."

"WHAT!" I shouted. "YOU can go in there NOT ME!"

"You are going Mister Malfoy." Flinch stated. I glared at him.

"Al'ight! Eve'yone stay together now." Giant said as he held up a lamp and started walking into the forbidden forest. I had a bad feeling...

WITH HARRY

I had a bad feeling about going into that forest AGAIN. I glanced over at Draco as he glanced about the forest cautiously. While Ron and Hermione were talking, I walked over to him. He glanced at me, before glancing around the forest again.

"What do you want Potter?" He asked, trying to sound angrily.

"You don't like being in here again as much as I do, do you?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head. "Why did you follow us to Hagrid's hut?"

"I didn't mean to! It's not like I stalk you for a living." He snapped at me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, feeling irritated at the way he had been acting at me.

"Nothing." He answered tersely. I stared at him with narrow eyes in disbelief.

"You're lying." I stated. He glared at me.

"Well, now we have another thing in common."

"What does that mean?" I asked confused.

"What does that mean?" Draco mocked me as he rolled his eyes.

WITH DRACO

Look at him playing stupid.

"Don't play stupid Potter." Ha! I said it! Oh, no he didn't! Trying to act confused. "'Fluffy!"

"Don't say that out loud!" Harry scolded me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, and why not?" I asked while crossing my arms. "Isn't it only a muggle saying?"

"Uh, yes..."

"Really?"

"Really..."

"Hm..." I thought, then opened my mouth to yell. "Flu-"

"No!" Harry hissed and covered my mouth with his hand. I pulled his hand from my mouth.

"And why not?" I repeated my question.

"Fine...you win..." He said dejectedly. I smirked smugly. Of course, I always win! "I'll tell you later, k?"

"Fine. Oh, and later better mean tomorrow."

"..."

"Fl-" I started.

"Fine!"

"I think we're lost." Harry stated. I gave him a look.

"You think?"

"We have to find the others." He stated another obvious fact.

"You think?" I said and smirked as his eye twitched.

"Draco..." He warned. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around. I bit my lip and shivered in fear and from the cold. I knew I should have warn warmer clothes underneath my robe. I sighed as I shivered again.

"You're cold." Harry said. I rolled my eyes, not wanting his help.

"No, I'm not." I lied and shivered. He rolled his eyes.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." I lied and shivered again. He sighed and took off his robe. "I don't think I want a free strip tease Potter. I don't want to get hot that way." Harry blushed and held his robe out to me.

"I'm not stripping! Just take the robe. It'll warm you up some." He offered. I shook my head.

"Are you draft? Won't you be cold?" I asked, then quickly added. "Not that I'm worried about you Potter."

"I'm use to being cold Draco." He told me and pushed his robe on me. I shook my head. "Just take it Draco. If you're that worried about me, we could share it?"

"But-" I started to object, but changed my mind. I snatched the robe and put it on. It did feel warmer, not that I was going to tell him that. "Happy now? I got Gryffindor cooties on me."

"Cooties?" Harry teased. "Really Draco..."

"What?" I asked innocently. He chuckled. I smiled slightly and looked around. I bit my bottom lip. "Are they even looking for us?"

"I sure that they are." Harry told me. "So, we should try to look for them too."

"Whatever, led the way oh fearless, brave..." I said and bowed. Harry rolled his eyes as he laughed a little. "What?"

"You're such a drama queen." He told me. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"I am NOT a..."

"Drama queen."

"Yes, I am NOT a drama queen."

"You're right."

"Of course, I am-" I started, but he cut me off.

"A drama king." He corrected himself.

WITH HARRY

"We STILL haven't found them Potter!" Draco complied again. I sighed and was about the snap at him and tell him to shut, when a movement and noise caught my attention. I looked at Draco as I signaled him to be quiet. He nodded his head. We, as quietly as we could, walked behind some trees and saw a dead unicorn with something black over it.

I gasped in pain as my scar started hurting. I grabbed my forehead and fell to my knees in pain. The thing that was eating the unicorn turned towards me and Draco and growled. Draco gasped in fright and bent down as he attempted to pull me to my feet.

"This is no time to go loony." Draco told me as he succeeded in helping me to my feet. The thing came towards quickly as we backed away. Draco screamed in fear as it was just about to pounce on us; however, something knocked and frighted it away. As soon as it left, my scar stopped hurting. Draco glared at me. "Oh, NOW you're fine..."

I was going to retort when I saw what saved us. It was part horse, part human.

"All you alright, young ones?" He asked. Draco just blinked.

"Um...yes, yes we are alright." I answered. "Mister..."

"Just call me Firenzie." He said. "Firenzie the Centaur."

"Th-Thank you Firenzie." I stuttered from shock of seeing a centaur. I felt Draco's grip on me tighten as Firenzie took a step towards us.

"Get on my back and I'll take you to the others." He told us. I hesitantly went up to him and climbed on his back. I looked back at Draco, who was bitting his lip nervously.

"Come on Draco." I said, and reached my hand out for his. He looked at my hand, then at the centaur.

"Young one, if I was to hurt you...don't you think that I would have not save you and had done it by now?" Firenzie asked. Draco seemed to think this over, while he was Firenzie reached out and picked his up. Draco gasped as he was placed in front of me. "Now let us go..."

WITH DRACO

_Calm down Draco..._ I told myself. I was blushing as my grip on Harry's pants tighten when the centaur jumped over another fallen branch; however, no matter how embarrassing, I would not give up my hold on his pants. _Does he really have to jump like that...? I bet he wants to give me a heart attack!_

I sighed.

"Draco, do you have to grip me so hard?" Potter asked, which made my blush increase due to his warm breath on the back of my neck and the innudeo. He then seemed to realize his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Potter that was the last thought on my mind." I lied. "Hm...you have a very dirty and bad mind Potter. Bad boy."

"Ha Ha funny Draco." He said. I could practically feel his eyes roll.

"I thought so too." I told him. He sighed.

"There you guys are!" Flinch shouted as we came up. Firenzie stopped at the edge of the forest. I quickly climbed down, followed by Potter. Hermione and Ron ran toward Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "What happened to you guys?"

"I tell you...later..."

"I'm so glad that you're ok, Dray." Pansy told me as she hugged me again. I growled as I pushed her away.

"Paaaanssssy..." I whined. "I'm not a baby that needs to be consoled."

"Don't worry, Dray." Blaise said. "She's just using this as an excuse to feel you." Pansy narrowed her eyes.

"It'll mostly likely be YOU feeling Draco up!" Pansy stated flatly. Blaise shrugged. I stared at him and shook my head. "Now let's hurry to Potions!"

"You would really feel me up...right Blaise...?" I asked when we were almost at Potions and Pansy was a head of us. Blaise just smiled at me in a creepy, perverted way. "Blaze...?"

He just continued smiling and walked into the potions class. I started to follow, but I felt someone grab my arm and yank me back. I stubbed a bit before I caught my footing, then looked to see who had the audacity to grab me...

* * *

**AN: You all motivated me to continue! Thanks! I will update as soon as possible, so keep a look out! I don't have a lot of free time! Soooo . . . how was this chapter of the story? I'm sorry it's kind of short... If anyone has any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too, something, wrong, let me know! Oh, and I before forget (it's been a while) . . . drum roll please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . . **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Though, I don't know what good suing someone more poor than them can achieve. Well, besides bad publicity. **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Recap: **_

_WITH DRACO_

_Calm down Draco... I told myself. I was blushing as my grip on Harry's pants tighten when the centaur jumped over another fallen branch; however, no matter how embarrassing, I would not give up my hold on his pants. Does he really have to jump like that...? I bet he wants to give me a heart attack!_

_I sighed._

_"Draco, do you have to get me so hard?" Potter asked, which made my blush increase due to his warm breath on the back of my neck and the innuendo. He then seemed to realize his mistake. "I didn't mean it like that! I meant grip me so hard!!"_

_"Potter that was the last thought on my mind." I lied. "Hm...you have a very dirty and bad mind Potter. Bad boy. We're too young for that."_

_"Ha Ha funny Draco." He said. I could practically feel his eyes roll._

_"I thought so too." I told him. He sighed._

_"There you guys are!" Flinch shouted as we came up. Firenzie stopped at the edge of the forest. I quickly climbed down, followed by Potter. Hermione and Ron ran toward Harry._

_"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "What happened to you guys?"_

_"I tell you...later..."_

_"I'm so glad that you're ok, Dray." Pansy told me as she hugged me again. I growled as I pushed her away._

_"Paaaanssssy..." I whined. "I'm not a baby that needs to be consoled."_

_"Don't worry, Dray." Blaise said. "She's just using this as an excuse to feel you." Pansy narrowed her eyes._

_"It'll mostly likely be YOU feeling Draco up!" Pansy stated flatly. Blaise shrugged. I stared at him and shook my head. "Now let's hurry to Potions!"_

_"You would really feel me up...right Blaise...?" I asked when we were almost at Potions and Pansy was a head of us. Blaise just smiled at me in a creepy, perverted way. "Blaze...?"_

_He just continued smiling and walked into the potions class. I started to follow, but I felt someone grab my arm and yank me back. I stubbed a bit before I caught my footing, then looked to see who had the audacity to grab me...

* * *

_

**Same Day**

**WITH HARRY**

"Do we have to really tell him?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time. I sighed, feeling very annoyed.

"We would have to if you had kept your big mouth shut." Hermione scolded Ron, then turned to me and asked. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't thought about it..." I told her, then I saw Draco walking with Pansy and Blaise. I walked over to them.

By the time I had reached him, he was about to enter the room. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back slightly, catching him by surprise and making him lose his footing. He turned around with a glare on his face, which turned into surprise as soon as he saw it was me. "Potter?!?"

"We need to talk." I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"In the doorway to class?" He asked with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and pulled him away from the doorway so that others could walk in.

"No, at lunch." I told him.

"And why should I 1: meet you and 2: talk?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

"It's about...fluffy." I whispered to him.

"Oh...well, in that case it's a...uh..." He frowned in thought.

"Date?" I suggested. He blushed slightly and shook his head.

"Potter, how many times do I have to tell you that we're too young. Sure, you're cute and probably a little horny, but who isn't." He said, smirking widely. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You roll your eyes a lot."

"Jeez...I wonder why...?" I asked sarcastically. Draco shrugged innocently.

"Me too."

"Mister Potter! Mister Malfoy!" Professor Snape yelled at me and Draco, who flinched. "What are you doing fraternizing IN the hallway instead of IN my room?"

"I'm sorry, Un-Professor Snape. Potter and I will continue our talk IN your room as you wish."

"Sure..." I agreed as I grabbed Draco's hand and rushed by a red-faced Snape into the classroom.

**WITH DRACO**

"We'll not be working on potions today, instead (thanks to two certain people) we, actually you as an individual, will be reading chapters 5 to 9." Snape informed everyone, who groaned. "Make that 5 to 10. Now get to ready."

Snape glared at Harry and me, then sat down. He picked up his book and started reading it. I put my elbows on my desk and glared at it.

"Oy..." Pansy hissed. I looked at her. "You're glaring at the wrong thing." I smiled slightly.

"Mister Malfoy, no whispering in the class! Five points from Slytherin!" Snape said and went back to reading his book. I glared at him. "And since you have a problem with your vision, stay after class so that I might help you with it."

I sighed angerily and looked down at my book. I never understood how he could know what I was doing with out looking up. Who knows...but it's agitated.

"Your homework is to write a 10 foot parchment on what you read. It is due tomorrow. Class is dismissed." Snape said with a wave of his hand. I quickly packed my books up and tried to make it out of the door before he ca- "And where do you think you're going Mister Malfoy?"

"To...uh...your desk..." I answered and walked begrudgingly to his desk. He waved his wand to close the door.

"I thought I and you have already had a 'talk' about you 'talking' to Potter."

"No, it was just YOU 'talking'." I pointed out. His eyes narrowed.

"Draco, I don't have time for your smart mouth."

"Then, WHAT do YOU want to 'talk' about?!?" I asked with a glare.

"You WILL stay away from him." He told me.

"What in the seven hells is wrong with 'talking to Potter?" I asked angry and confused. He sighed. "It's not like we're friends or anything..."

"Because you could...never mind! Just don't!" He snapped, which made me flinch slightly. I never heard this tone of his voice directed at me. He saw me flinch and sighed. "Draco...please...just listen to me. I know wha-"

"What's best for me?" I finished, then snorted. "Don't you mean what's best for you?"

"Dray..."

"Don't 'Dray' me!" I shouted. "What's going on here?!? There must be another reason for me not to make friends with Potter, not that I would."

"I can't tell you." He answered. I frowned and shook my head.

"Fine, don't tell me...no one tells me anything anyway..."

"Mister Malfoy, do you have a pass." Professor M. asked. I nodded my head and handed to her. "You may take your seat. Now, let's continue trying to transform a pair of mittens into a rabbit."

"It's not funny Pansy!" Blaise said, pouting. Pansy shook her head and continued laughing.

"It is funny." I pointed out to Blaise. "How many people can say that they had a pair of mittens with bunny eyes and ears?"

"..." Blaise sighed.

"It could be worse..." Pansy trailed off and looked over at Neville's transfiguration. His mittens were hopping around the class bitting people. It a rabbit mouth, hands, and feet. I grimaced when it started hopping our way. However, luckily Professor M. turned it back into a pair of regular gloves.

"Much worse..." I added. We all nodded our heads.

"Ah, blissful lunch..." I sighed happily as I walked Pansy and Blaise to the great hall for lunch.

"...It's not fair!" Blaise complained with tears running down his face. "I want a mummy to deliver me a lunch!"

"..." Pansy and I shook our heads.

"I'm sure if you asked yours, she'll fix you some." I pointed out to him. Blaise winced.

"Do you remember her cooking?" Blaise asked, sounding terrified at the thought. I winced at the memory.

"How could I forget..." I answered and shuddered. Pansy nodded her head in agreement.

I sat down under the tree and leaned against it.

"It feels nice out here..." I thought to myself as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Draco?" Potter's voice called, which startled me. Not that I would admitted that out loud...I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What?" I asked. He sat next to me.

"You wanted me to tell you about fluff-" He started, but his stomach growled and interrupted him. I rolled my eyes and smirked slightly. I pulled out my bag and handed him one of the sandwiches. He took it, and we both started eating them.

"You didn't argue." I pointed out. He shrugged.

"You would never leave me alone if I refused." He shot back.

"I suppose I would." I agreed.

"Now for the desert!" I declared excitedly. I pulled out two pieces of pie and handed Potter one. Potter looked at the pie like it was uneatable."It's called 'mud' pie."

Potter looked at me confused.

"You act like you've never heard of it." I stated, and by the sheepishly look on his face I could tell I was right. "WHAT?!? You must eat it quickly!"

"Draco, it's no big deal-"

"Don't you dare say it's no big deal!" I shouted and shoved his pie toward his mouth. "Eat!"

"Draco, it's just a pie-"

"Just a pie! Just a pie!" I yelled and pointed at him. "YOU BETTER NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER-"

"Draco, I get your point...It's a great pie." He said and laughed a little. He ate a bite. "Really great."

"Damn straight!" I said with a nod of my head to prove my point. I ate my pie.

"Draco..." Harry said after about five minutes.

"Potter..."

"When did you get back on last name basis?"

"When did we get off topic?"

"When you started feeding me."

"Oh...how was the food my mum made?"

"Good."

"You should have said 'it was the best I have ever, ever eaten'."

"My apologizes...It was the best I have ever eaten."

"Ever, ever eaten."

"It was the best I have ever, ever eaten."

"Wasn't it...?"

"Uh...yeah...?"

"I know..."

"...anyway, Fluffy is..."

**AN: You all motivated me to continue! Thanks! I will update as soon as possible, so keep a look out! I don't have a lot of free time! Soooo . . . how was this chapter of the story? I'm sorry it's kind of short... If anyone has any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too, something, wrong, let me know! Oh, and I before forget (it's been a while) . . . drum roll please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . . **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Though, I don't know what good suing someone more poor than them can achieve. Well, besides bad publicity. **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Recap: **_

_"Now for the desert!" I declared excitedly. I pulled out two pieces of pie and handed Potter one. Potter looked at the pie like it was uneatable."It's called 'mud' pie."_

_Potter looked at me confused._

_"You act like you've never heard of it." I stated, and by the sheepishly look on his face I could tell I was right. "WHAT?!? You must eat it quickly!"_

_"Draco, it's no big deal-"_

_"Don't you dare say it's no big deal!" I shouted and shoved his pie toward his mouth. "Eat!"_

_"Draco, it's just a pie-"_

_"Just a pie! Just a pie!" I yelled and pointed at him. "YOU BETTER NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER-"_

_"Draco, I get your point...It's a great pie." He said and laughed a little. He ate a bite. "Really great."_

_"Damn straight!" I said with a nod of my head to prove my point. I ate my pie._

_"Draco..." Harry said after about five minutes._

_"Potter..."_

_"When did you get back on last name basis?"_

_"When did we get off topic?"_

_"When you started feeding me."_

_"Oh...how was the food my mum made?"_

_"Good."_

_"You should have said 'it was the best I have ever, ever eaten'."_

_"My apologizes...It was the best I have ever eaten."_

_"Ever, ever eaten."_

_"It was the best I have ever, ever eaten."_

_"Wasn't it...?"_

_"Uh...yeah...?"_

_"I know..."_

_"...anyway, Fluffy is..."

* * *

_

**Same Day**

WITH DRACO

"...anyway, Fluffy is a basically a huge three-headed dog that guardsthedoortotheSorcerer's Stone." He said.

"Repeat the last part again?" I asked.

"That guards the door to the Sorcerer's Stone." He repeated. I tilted my head.

"What the hell is a Sorcerer's Stone?" I asked.

"Well, we don't know yet..." He answered, sounding sincerce.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Because...well...I should I put this..."

"You were in a restricted area, weren't you?" I asked while crossing my arms. He smiled sheepishly.

"That sums it up." He said. "We were lucky that we didn't get eaten or anything."

"How can a dog named 'Fluffy' sound as terrible as you describe it?"

"Well, Hagrid named him...he thought it was a cute name..." He explained. I raised an eyebrow.

"A cute name for a vicious three-headed dog..." I stated. "What was he trying to do, use reverse psycology on it?" Harry laughed slightly and shrugged.

"Don't know...Hey, Draco?"

"Hay is for Weasleys." I corrected, which earned me a half-hearted glare. "Hello is for Malfoys."

"Anyway... About Snape..." He started.

"I don't want to talk about HIM right now..." I stated as I pulled my knees onto my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I rested my head on them.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I rather not talk about it..."

"It helps to talk...you know..."

"..."

"Draco?"

"What?"

"Was that your mother in Hogsmed/?"

"Yeah..."

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah..."

"You look almost exactly like her." He pointed out. I raised my eyebrow and blushed slightly.

"Potter, are you telline me that I'm beutiful?" I teased. He shook his head fusiously and got red in the face.

"NO!"

"Didn't you just say that my mother was beautiful and that I looked almost exactly like her?"

"Yes, but...I didn't mean it...well I did, just not-" He stuttered, which made me break into laughter. He soon joined in. "You're such a dullard..."

"I'm surprised that you KNOW that word." I told him. His eyes narrowed at me.

"And what those that mean?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"'Dullard'. I mean who in the world says 'dullard in a causal argument'?" I asked while waving my hands in a gesture. "Is that the word of the day?"

"Hey, I know plenty of words!" He said defenisly. "I probably know more than YOU!"

"Really..." I said with narrow eyes.

"Really." He said with a challenge in his eyes.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked with a smirk, which he returned.

"Only if you want it to be..."

"Let the game begin..."

"Dolt." Harry started.

"Idiot." -D

"Cretin." -H

"Moron." -D

"Imbecile." -H

"Half-wit." -D

"Stupid." -H

"Dumb." -D

"Ass." -H

"Unintellengent." -D

"Feeble-minded." -H

"Dim." -D

"Slow." -H

"Obtuse." -D

"Dull." -H

"Fool." -D

"Simpleton." -H

"Nitwit." -D

"Nit." -H

"Dimwit." -D

"Brainlesss." -H

"Dense." -D

"Dope." -H

"Goosey." -D

"Blockhead." -H

"Bonehead." -D

"Fathead." -H

"Potter." -D

"...Hey, That is not one!" Harry exclaimed. I tapped my chin in thought.

"Hm...are you sure?"

"Draco!"

"That's not one either." I pointed out. He sighed and shook his head.

"Just say something."

"Something."

"Something else!" He grinded his teeth together.

"Something else."

"Draco!" He yelled and pulled at his hair slightly. I smirked.

"Dullard."

"You can't use that!" He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And why not?" I asked.

"I used it."

"No, you used it BEFORE you challenged me." I pointed out and pointed my fingers at him. "Ha! I win!"

"Wait, I remember one! Muggins!" He shouted. I frowned.

"It's too late!"

"No, it's not! I never gave up!"

"You cheated!"

"You're just a sore loser!"

"I am not!"

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy asked me as I suclked. I shook my head and continued sulcking. She rolled her eyes. "Right..."

"He is such a weird one." Blaise stated. I looked at him with a glare. "Anyway...on to Giant's room!"

"Blah, blah, blah..." I said in a low voice, which replaced the giant's voice. "I am tall and dumb. I name animals the stupidest names and suck up to Dumberdork, speaking of which...were is his ass so that I can continue kissing it."

"Uh...I don't think that's what he's saying." Blaise told me. I looked at him. "I think he's saying that we're going outside to work with some centuars."

"..." I paled. Blaise looked at me with worry all over his face.

"Are you alright Dray?" He asked. I bit my bottome lip. "Oh...that's right...the sc-"

"I'm-" I started to shout, but Blaise covered my mouth. I glared at him as he removed his hand.

"Startled...I know, I know..." He said.

"Alright, I want everyone to split into groups of six." Hagrid told everyone. I joined Blaise and Pansy.

"I am NOT going over there to be in a group with THEM!" Ron's voice yelled. I turned around and saw him being pulled by Hermione and Harry. "Look! They're already looking at us! Their giving us a look!" Pansy, Blaise, and I sweat-dropped. (if that's possible).

"What-" I started when they were with us.

"We're now six." Harry interrupted me.

"Not too bright Dray." Blaise teased. "There's three of us and three of them, they complete us."

"..." Everyone stared at Blaise.

"Anyway...You won't tell anyone about you-know-what?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head.

"I'm a Slythern not a snitch." I told her with a smirk.

"Hmph." Ron said while crossing his arms. He looked me up and down.

"See something you like?" I asked after awhile. His eyes narrowed at me with a slightly flushed face.

"Well, I did like seeing your mouth closed...knew it couldn't last for long. The only time I see you shut up is when you're asleep in class." He retorted. I frowned.

"You need a hobbie other than paying attention to me Weasley." I told him with a slight sneer. "I know that's I'm handsome and all, but really...you're below my level."

"WHAT?!" Ron shouted his face compeletly red.

"Yes, Mister Weasley. I thought that when I had to learn about centaur's mating and birthing habits." Giant said. Everyone snickered. Ron sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Let me fade right now..." He mummbled. I was going to comment, but for some reason decided to leave him alone.

"Look Weasley, if you leave me alone. I'll leave you alone." I told him. "At least until the end of our assignment, which I have no idea how it has to do with a centaur." He looked at me with a calculating look. I rolled my eyes and held out my hand.

"...Fine..." He agreed with a sigh and shook my hand. After about a minute of him not letting go of my hand as I had expected him to do, I pulled my hand from his.

"Wow! That's something I didn't expect to EVER happen..." Hermione said in amazement. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"And it won't happen again!' I snapped. "I just don't want to get bad grades."

"You finally relieze how important school is?" Pansy asked, sounding hopeful. I gave her a look, which deflated her hopeful face.

"You got tired of seeing red all over your papers?" Blaise asked.

"I never get tired of that. Red is my favorite color besides blue and green." I told him, then said. "My mom said that if I passed my next assignment, she'll bake me a whole chocolate strawberry covered cake with real strawberries in it!"

"Big deal, she always bakes you something and sends you it once a week." Blaise said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You didn't let me finish..." I told him with narrowed eyes. I then smiled brightly. "She's going to send it ALL at once! The whole five layers!"

"Hm...Did I ever tell you that I always liked you better than Pansy." Blaise said with a friendly smile. Pansy huffed and hit Blaise in the back of the head. "Ow! What did I say!?! It's true...at least until I get some of that cake, then it'll be an even friendship again. Ow!" Pansy hit him over the head a couple more times. I laughed a little along with Harry and his 'gang'.

I turned to him.

"Have you ever eaten hidden strawberry patch cake before?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. "Potter! You are obviously deprived of all that is holy!"

WITH HARRY

"I'm sure it's not that big of a d-" Hermione started, but I cut her off before she sent Draco into a full-fledge rant.

"Hermione!"

"You had better not be thinking it's not a big deal!" Draco said and pointed at her. "And here I thought you had SOME taste."

"Hey, I do! I just never ate it eith-" She started again, but was cut off when Draco hugged her. He cried a little on her then did the same to me.

"Malfoy, really. It's just a cake. Not everyone, including myslef, has eaten it." Ron stated with a roll of his eyes. Draco walked over to him and did the same thing to him. He then pulled back from a beet red Ron and wiped his tears away.

"It is decided." Blaise said out of no where.

"You shall have your cake and eat it." Pansy said. Hermione, Ron, and I looked at each other.

"Is the cake that good, that you'll act like a cult about it?" I asked curiously. They all sighed.

"I hope that the next assignment goes by fast..." Draco said while looking at us. "You all need it...NO! You all deserve it...you're so brave...going through life without tasting one of the finest sweets out there..."

"They are..." Blaise and Pansy agreed at the same time. They then went over to Draco and hugged him. "We can only hope that the assigment will go by fast..." They then looked back over at us. "Look at them...isn't that the picture of children being deprived.

"Can you guys stop the drama!" I snapped. "It's just a piece of cake."

That did it, they all looked at me.

WITH DRACO

"That was cruel to tell Hagrid that Harry wanted to see full detailed pictures of and hear about the mating and birthing of centuars." Hermione said with a slight smirk.

"How did you get Hagrid to keep him behind class to explain it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, I said. "Mister Hagrid, sir...Potter was confused about a lot of things, you know him being raised by muggles and all, I was wondering if you would explain it to him...I would, but I have to go to Kirei...He would ask you but he's shy."" I explained to them. "Then I gave him the unresistable 'Malfoy silver eyes'."

"Unresistable?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly amused. I nodded my head.

"He gets almost anything he wants." Pansy informed. "One good look and that's all it takes."

"Right..." Ron said, sounding unconvised. I walked in front of him and held my books out it him. "What?"

"Carry my books?" I asked without the eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"How about no?" He said. I then widen my eyes, pushed my bottom lip out some while bitting it and gave him an innocent kidish look.

"Please..." I asked sounding desperate. His eyes soften slightly.

"...uh..."

"Just until my arms are not tired anymore..." I pleaded. He sighed and took my books.

"Wow..." Hermione said, sounding amazed again. "NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER, did I think that Ron would do stuff for you. Does it only work for you?"

"I could teach, but I'll have to charge." I teased her.

"How much?" She asked jokeingly.

"Do you know anything about milkshakes...?"

* * *

**AN: You all motivated me to continue! Thanks! I will update as soon as possible, so keep a look out! I don't have a lot of free time! Soooo . . . how was this chapter of the story? I'm sorry it's kind of short... If anyone has any suggestions, they're welcome to send them to me. Flamers are also welcomed. I need all the criticism I can get so that I can make this story more enjoyable for you. If it's too mushy, too long, too short, too, something, wrong, let me know! Oh, and I before forget (it's been a while) . . . drum roll please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . . **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**Though, I don't know what good suing someone more poor than them can achieve. Well, besides bad publicity. **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **


	20. Chapter 20

**_Recap: _**

_WITH DRACO _

"That was cruel to tell Hagrid that Harry wanted to see full detailed pictures of and hear about the mating and birthing of Centaurus." Hermione said with a slight smirk.

"How did you get Hagrid to keep him behind class to explain it?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, I said. "Mister Hagrid, sir...Potter was confused about a lot of things, you know him being raised by muggles and all, I was wondering if you would explain it to him...I would, but I have to go to Kirei...He would ask you but he's shy."" I explained to them. "Then I gave him the irresistible 'Malfoy silver eyes'."

"Irresistible?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly amused. I nodded my head.

"He gets almost anything he wants." Pansy informed. "One good look and that's all it takes."

"Right..." Ron said, sounding unconvinced. I walked in front of him and held my books out it him. "What?"

"Carry my books?" I asked without the eyes. He rolled his eyes.

"How about no?" He said. I then widen my eyes, pushed my bottom lip out some while bitting it and gave him an innocent kidish look.

"Please..." I asked sounding desperate. His eyes soften slightly.

"...uh..."

"Just until my arms are not tired anymore..." I pleaded. He sighed and took my books.

"Wow..." Hermione said, sounding amazed again. "NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER, did I think that Ron would do stuff for you. Does it only work for you?"

"I could teach, but I'll have to charge." I teased her.

"How much?" She asked jokingly.

"Do you know anything about milkshakes...?"

Same Day

WITH DRACO

"La La La La..." I sung as I skipped from the broom woman.

"Do Do Do Do..." Blaise sung as he too skipped. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"You guys eat too many sweets." Pansy scolded. "Stop hopping around and singing.

"Stop being a joy killer!" I told her, then said to Blaise. "She's a joy killer, isn't she?"

"Yep! A grade A+ joy killer!" Blaise said happily. We giggled.

"This is going to be a long day..." Pansy groaned.

Next Day

"Blah Blah Blah..." I said lowly, replacing Severus's voice with mine. "I have a stick up my ass and can't pull it out. That's why I'm so mean and cranky at everyone. Blah Blah Blah...I can take one step and my robes bellow up like there's a gust of wind blowing them...Potions, potions, shut Potter...one hundred bizillon points from Gryffindor...blah blah...Draco stay away from Harry...Blah Blah...I make your decisions..."

"Mister Malfoy." Severus called my name. I jumped slightly.

"Yes, sir?" I answered automatically. Everyone giggled, but stopped from glare from myself and Severus.

"You're in a group with Granger." He told me. I sighed as I got into a group with Hermione.

* * *

"You should pay more attention." Hermione scolded me. "You're suppose to rotate counter clock wise, not clock wise."

"..." My eye twitched, but I started turning the opposite why that I was turning.

"Faster than that Draco." She told me. My eye twitching increased. "Too fast."

"..." I gritted my teeth.

"Oh, let me do the stirring." She said and snatched the stirring stick away. "Dice the ophahse."

I went over and started cutting them up.

"That's not dicing, that's chopping." She told me. "Honestly, Draco, do I have to do everything myself?"

"That's it! I'm sic-" I started angrily, but the bell rung.

"We'll finish this tomorrow." Severus said.

* * *

"I'm telling you I was this close!" I exclaimed and held my thumb and index fingers up.

"Draco, really." Pansy said with a roll of her eyes. "You wouldn't have hit a girl."

"I wouldn't have, but I thought about it..." I told her.

"I know what you mean...I think about hitting Pansy a lot of times." Blaise said, which earned him a smack from Pansy. "Ow! Or at least as many as she gave me..."

"Draco!" Harry's voice called from behind me. I shivered at the venom in the tone.

"Uh, oh...Exit stage right to Transfiguration." I said as I sped up to the next class.

"Don't you run from me!" He shouted. I heard him start to run.

"I'm not running...just, uh...speed walking." I told him, then started running. "This is me running!"

"Draco!"

* * *

"Man, he almost got you that time." Blaise said. I nodded my head and dared a risk to my right. I saw him glaring at me from two desk over while Lavender was trying to talk to him.

"Ron, can I switch seats with you?" Harry asked, still glaring at me. Lavender looked hurt and embarrassed. Poor girl...

"Sure." Ron answered and got up to switch. Poor me... Harry smirked evilly as he sat down next to me. I turned to the front. Why of all days for Dumberdork to ask Professor M. to his office.

"Draco." Harry called. I ignored him...or tried to... "I'm hurt...ignoring me like this. Don't you want to know what I know? Don't you want to know how traumatized I am?"

"Uh...no." I answered.

"I'll get you back..." Harry promised in a deadly voice. I shivered and looked at him. His smirk widen.

"Really, Potter. It's your fault." I told him. His eyes narrowed. "You defiled all that was holy in the land of sweets. Normal people, such as myself, know better. You're lucky that it was only me that punished you and not the sweet gods."

"..." He just stared at me like I was crazy. "Sweet gods...?"

"Yes. They're Frosty, Filling, Candy, Oven, and Cavity." I informed him. "There names speak for themselves. And as you can guess, Cavity to the most evil of them."

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked. I blinked. "There's no such things."

"Uh...no..." I answered. He shook his head.

"It's a muggle expression meaning: 'are you crazy?'." He explained.

"I'm not crazy...just a little unwell."

* * *

"And THEN, he had the nerve to tell me that the sweet gods weren't real." I told Blaise.

"WHAT?!?" He exclaimed. I nodded my head. "He's nutters."

"I thought so too." I stated while crossing my arms and still nodding my head, then asked. "I mean who doesn't know about them?"

"Nutters." Blaise answered. "So, what do you have for lunch."

"Volcano." I said. Blaise clasped his hands together.

"You and me are eating lunch together!" He declared and proceed to drag me to where I usually eat.

* * *

"Hey." Harry greeted us as he sat down. I gave him a nod and handed him a sandwich, which he took.

"You feed him?" Blaise asked. I nodded my head. Blaise pouted. "Not fair..."

"So..." Harry trailed off.

"Wow. What a great conversation?!?" I exclaimed with fake enthusiasm.

"I like fudge." Blaise said out of no where.

"I like fudge." I said.

"I like fudge." Blaise repeated.

"If you ask me what I like I'll say-" We said together.

Harry just stared at us as he ate.

"I like fudge." Blaise said.

"I like fudge." I said.

"I like fudge." Blaise said.

"If you ask me what I like I'll say-" We said together.

"I like fudge." Blaise said.

"I like-" I stopped talking and started eating. Blaise, too, started eating.

"You guys are weird..." Harry stated.

"You're weird for wanting to be friends with us." I pointed out. "And not knowing about the sweet gods." Blaise nodded his head in agreement.

"I guess...Hey! There's no such-" He was interrupted when an acorn hit him in the head. He blinked and picked up the acorn. "Where did-there's no acorn tree around here...is there?"

"..." Blaise and I scooted away from him.

* * *

"Today, we'll be working with the groups of six." Giant said. "You all will be grooming a baby Urmahlullu! Can anyone tell me what a Urmahlullu is?"

"It's a lion type of centaur. From the waist up is a human's body, and from the waist down is a lion's." Hermione answered. "It has a lion's main for hair.

"How does she know that...?" Ron wondered out loud.

"Just because you're an imbecile, don't mean that everyone else has to be." I told him. He turned slightly red.

"I thought YOU called a truce." He pointed. I sighed.

"Oh...yes, well...I forgot about it." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "It is still in effect, I suppose..."

* * *

"It's it the cutest thing EVER!" Pansy and Hermione squealed as they cooed at it. I rolled my eyes.

"It looks terrified at having YOU two 'cooing' to it as though it were retarded or something." I stated with disgust. Ron nodded his head.

"I agree with you there, Malfoy." He said. The Urmah-whatever looked at Harry, who was staring at it. I raised an eyebrow as he walked slowly to Harry. Harry, hesitantly, reached a hand out and petted it's main.

"Awwww...how sweet, Potter is making nice, nice." I taunted. Harry shoot me a look, before looking back at the...let's just call it the Urm.

"I'm just petting it." He told me. "It's hair is so nice and silky. Come over here and pet it." I shook my head quickly.

"I DON'T do petting." I stated.

"It's nice." Hermione said after she started petting it. I snorted as the others started petting it too.

"Come on Dray, it won't hurt." Blaise said to me.

"Yeah." Pansy agreed.

"I SAID I DON'T do petting." I crossed my arms.

"Why not?" Ron asked curiously. I glared at him. "What? I was just asking."

"He's just afraid of them. When he was-" Blaise started, but walked over to him and hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! You hit harder than Pansy!"

"And that's a surprise?" Hermione asked.

"He's more girlie than her, so I thought he wouldn't hit as hard..." Blaise explained, earning him another hit. "Ow!"

"I can't believe you almost told them!" I hissed to him, feeling mildly angry. Blaise looked at me with a look of guilt. "You promised you wouldn't!"

"I know...I'm sorry, Dray." Blaise apologized. I sighed and leaned against a nearby tree. "Look, it wouldn't hurt...just one pet."

"No..." I said, feeling irritated. I glared at the Urm., which looked at Harry, then looked at me. It went from looking at Harry to me for about a minute, when he slowly walked my way. I stood up straight, a little panicky. "I don't want that Urma-whatever the hell it's called near me!"

"Calm down, Draco." Harry said as he walked up to me and grabbed my arm, keeping me from escaping. My breathe came short as I started to panic more. Harry pulled- or more like dragged me to meet it.

"Let me go, damn it!" I said as I attempted to pull my arm from Potter. Hey, who knew that the bugger was so strong. Damn, if that wasn't going to work...goodbye some of my pride... "Please...let me go..."

He stopped pulling me and looked at me. During this, his grip loosed. I took advantage of it and pulled my arm back. It was a little sore, and probably a little bruised. I bruise very easily.

"Are you really that afraid?" Harry asked, sounding as if he didn't believe it. I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

"I'm not afraid...just startled." I told him without looking at him. I jumped slightly when I felt something rub against me. I closed my eyes as fear over took me. I tried to think of my happy place, when I heard it growl slightly. As I opened my eyes, I hopped, no begged, no PRAYED that whatever was touching me was NOT any creature...

Boy was I wrong...I opened my eyes only to feel blackness pull them close.

"Draco!"

* * *

"...ugh..." I groaned as I sat up slowly and looked around.

"I see that you're up, Mister Malfoy." Pomfrey said as she started shining a light from her wand at my eyes. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. After a couple minutes of being examined, she started talking again. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine." I told her.

"Nothing appears wrong, and the scan that I did picked up nothing." She informed me. "Except that your body is slightly exhausted...have you been sleeping well?"

"...sort of." I said and shrugged.

"Sort of is not a good answer, Mister Malfoy." She told me with a shake of the head. "Why have you been sleeping, 'sort of'?"

"..."

"Mister Malfoy, you will not be leaving until you tell me." She said impatiently as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and looked at a nearby bed, currently empty.

"I've been have these...bad dreams." I told her hesitantly. She nodded her head as she turned and walked off somewhere. I shook my head and stood up.

"I have a dreamless potion right here. Take it if you don't want to dream at night." She told me as she came back and handed me a vial filled with potion. "Take a mouthful only, got it."

"Yes, can I-"

"Yes, you can go to your next class."

* * *

"Pansy, if you don't quit niggling me...I'm going to be as pissed at you as I am with Blaise." I snapped after she asked me: for the hundredth time, if my books were too heavy; the thousandth time, if I wanted to go back to the dorms; and the MILLIONTH time, if I was dizzy. She huffed, but went quite. Blaise sighed.

"Dray-" He started, but shut up when I glared at him. I sighed.

* * *

I sighed as I pulled out the dreamless potion and drunk a mouthful. I made a face at the taste of it. I yawned as I took off everything, but my boxers. I then put on my long night shirt.

"Sleep." I whispered as I climbed in between the sheets of my bed and snuggled into my pillow. "No bad dreams..."

Next Day

"Aren't you hungry?" Blaise asked me, I shook my head. I had forgiven him after he woke me up in the middle of the night. He wouldn't stop apologizing, until I accepted it. After half an hour of apologizing and the occasional hit and yell, I forgive him and went back to sleep.

"You should eat something." Pansy told me as she put two blue berry pancakes on my plate. I glared at her slightly. Damn her! She knows that I can't resist them. I gobbled at the pancakes. "Slow down."

"First you want me to eat, now you want me to slow down. Demanding, aren't you?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Look, you've got mail." Pansy said as she pointed to my owl, Tiger. You're probably wondering why I have a owl named tiger...

"It's a letter." Blaise said as he picked it up. I glared at him slightly and snatched it from him. I quickly opened it and read it out loud.

__

Dracy-Poo

I heard what happened! I wish that I could have made it down there. I would have opened a can of whoop-butt on them! How there they put you near creatures like that! It's wack! Oh, I rhythmed!

Anyway, your pops and I are thinking about taking you out of that wack class! We told them before not to let you participate in that class!

How's my street speech? It's tight, isn't! I've been reading up on it! Kool, huh?!? Your old man thinks that I'm the shitzee-net! He's learning almost as quick as I am! I guess he wants to stay hip to the slang now and days, too!

Oh, I have to go now. Another one of those boring meetings...

Love you

Smell you later

See you when I see you dog,

Your old lady

"Well...that letter was..." Pansy trailed off.

"Do we really talk like that?" Blaise asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't..." I answered, Pansy nodded her head in agreement.

"Me either." Blaise said.

WITH HARRY

"Harry, you've been acting strange...or rather more strange than usual, ever since Draco fainted." Hermione pointed out to me. "He's alright."

"Is he..." I said. Hermione and Ron looked at me funny.

"Harry..." Ron started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't do that." I told him, which earned me a confused look. "Don't make me out as some kind of emotional freak."

"I wasn't-"

"You weren't RIGHT there, holding him in place...knowing that he was dead AFRAID of it..." I said, feeling and sounding remorseful. "I just wanted him to get over his fear...and make fun of him while doing it...not make him pass out from a panic attack..."

"It's alright." Hermione assured me. I just shook my head. "He's fine."

"Yeah, mate, he's fine." Ron said. "Look at him." I looked over at him. He was reading a note. When he finished, he had a funny look on his face. Blaise and Pansy had one, too. They then started laughing slightly and talking.

WITH DRACO

I felt eyes on me, so I looked up and saw Harry staring at me with an odd expression on his face. I glared at him. It's his fault...

AN: Hi, again! This was the complete chapter! I decided to take some of your suggestions and use them for the next chapter! Thanks y'all for all the suggestions! blows kisses! And I'll try to update soon! Oh, and I before forget (it's been a while) . . . drum roll please! . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

Though, I don't know what good suing someone more poor than them can achieve. Well, besides bad publicity.

Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Recap: _**

_WITH HARRY _

"Harry, you've been acting strange...or rather more strange than usual, ever since Draco fainted." Hermione pointed out to me. "He's alright."

"Is he..." I said. Hermione and Ron looked at me funny.

"Harry..." Ron started, but I interrupted him.

"Don't do that." I told him, which earned me a confused look. "Don't make me out as some kind of emotional freak."

"I wasn't-"

"You weren't RIGHT there, holding him in place...knowing that he was dead AFRAID of it..." I said, feeling and sounding remorseful. "I just wanted him to get over his fear...and make fun of him while doing it...not make him pass out from a panic attack..."

"It's alright." Hermione assured me. I just shook my head. "He's fine."

"Yeah, mate, he's fine." Ron said. "Look at him." I looked over at him. He was reading a note. When he finished, he had a funny look on his face. Blaise and Pansy had one, too. They then started laughing slightly and talking.

WITH DRACO

I felt eyes on me, so I looked up and saw Harry staring at me with an odd expression on his face. I glared at him. It's his fault...

Same Day

WITH DRACO

"I'm passing out your grades that you made from the potions yesterday." Snape stated as he walked down the aisle and handed out parchments with grades in them. "Not your best Granger."

"..." Hermione looked confusedly at him, then at the parchment with her grade on it. "An A-! That can't be right!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger's out burst, and for calling me a liar." Snape said. Hermione stood up.

"Sir, I didn't call you a liar." She told him. He scowled.

"Another five points for her correcting me AND standing up without permission." He said. Hermione sighed and sat down. Most of Sly. (Draco's house) started snickering. I rolled my eyes as he walked up to me. "Not an A+, but it's the best I can hope for."

"..." I glared at him as he handed me my grade. I looked at the paper. "C+" Hey, its better than what I usually made in here.

"And since the majority of the class made a C or lesser, we'll redo the potion with different partners." He informed everyone. "IF you make a C or less, YOU **WILL** FAIL THE ASSIGNMENT!"

* * *

"Blaise, this is NOT the time to be joking around!" I scolded him as he started playing with the ingredients. He pouted. "Now dice the ophahse."

"Yes, sir!" Blaise mocked saluted and started chopping the ophahse.

"No, no! That's chopping, not dicing!" I told him as I took the knife from him. "Stir the potion."

"You should pay more attention." I scolded Blaise. "You're suppose to rotate counter clock wise, not clock wise."

"..." Blaise sighed, but he started turning the opposite way that he was turning before.

"Faster than that." I told him. He looked annoyed. "Too fast."

"..."

* * *

"Draco, you've been near Granger too much!" Blaise informed me on the way to transfigurations.

"Well, I didn't want to fail. I don't see why he made EVERYONE take the potion over. I pass it with a it with a C+. It would have been an A if I answered the written part correctly."

"A C+! That's great for you Draco!" Pansy praised me. I smiled.

"It is, isn't it- Hey! What does that mean 'that's great for you Draco'!" I asked in mock anger.

"Nothing, nothing at all..." She answers.

"Are you ready for care of magical crap?" Blaise asked. I sighed and nodded my head. "Oh, come on, mate! Today, all we're doing is a little treasure hunt."

"Where?" I asked curiously.

"Near the lake." Pansy said. "He said that we should watch our step. He didn't say why though..."

"Some people can't swim." Blaise pointed out.

"I suppose that is right." I said. "YOU actually said something smart! Pansy are you getting this-"

"I'm already writing it down in the B.A.S.S (Blaise Actually Speaks Smartly)!" She said as she quickly wrote in the B.A.S.S

"Hey, I thought you told me you threw that away!" Blaise accused as he pointed at me. "You lied!"

"Uh...we did...we just got it out of the trash when you weren't looking." I admitted. "Well, actually Pansy did."

"Pansy!"

"Draco, you said you wouldn't tell!"

"Uh...I plead the fifth!"

* * *

(Third Person POV)

"Today, you will come in front of the class and transform. You will be graded on how fast you transform, how smooth the transformation was, how well you can control yourself in your form, how fast you transform back, AND how smooth it was." Professor McGonagall told them. "When I call your name, please come to the front of the class and transform when I tell you to."

"Blaise Zabini you first." McGonagall instructed him. Blaise sighed as he went to the front. "Alright, state your animal, then turn into it."

"Bear." Blaise said, then transformed into one. The brown bear stood up on his hind legs and growled. The students at the front jumped.

"Turn in a circle." McGonagall told him, which he did on his two hind legs. "Sit. Good...Raise your right hand...your left hand...your left foot...your right foot..."

"..." Blaise howled as he fell, scarring the people in the classroom. McGonagall sighed in annoyance.

"AFTER you lowered your left foot..." She said. "Transform back and go back to your seat."

"..." Blaise walked back to his seat while rubbing his bum. Everyone laughed.

* * *

"Next, Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Bilius?" Draco said in an amused voice. "What a cute name?"

"..." Ron glared/blushed slightly at Draco, then walked to the front. "...Weasel..."

"Transform."

"..." Ron transformed into an orange weasel and squeaked.

"Turn in a circle." McGonagall told him, which he did. "Sit. Good...Raise your right hand...your left hand...your left foot...your right foot..."

"Transform back and go back to your seat."

"Cute Weasel." Draco teased Ron, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy."

"Just great..." Draco groaned as he went to the front. "Which?"

"Transform into your minor form, it's a ferret I believe."

"..." Draco sighed he transformed into a white ferret. All the girls squealed at Draco and started talking about how cute he is.

"Turn in a circle." McGonagall told him, which he did. "Sit. Good...Raise your right hand...your left hand...your left foot...your right foot..."

"Now, transform back and go to your seat..."

* * *

(DRACO'S POV)

"That wasn't too bad Draco." Pansy said to me. I was sulking about how girls kept telling how I was a cute ferret. "It was better than Blaise."

"He was just funny, not cute." I told Pansy, and we both laughed. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"She should have specified it." Blaise said.

"Sure..." Pansy said. I shook my head and sighed.

"On to the next dreaded class..."

* * *

"Al'ight, get into ya groups that you a'l where in last time." Hagrid told them all. "Now as you all 'member the sheets I passed out to each at ya at the beginning of the class, I want you a'l to find eve'ything on the sheets. Don't get too close to the lake over ther'."

"We're looking for a red flower that has a yellow star burst in the middle." Hermione read. "So, start looking."

I sighed as I looked around the ground for that dumb flower.

"Draco." I jumped slightly at Harry's voice. I turned to face him and glared at him.

"What Potter?"

"I'm sorry." He said, I tilted my head in confusion. "For dragging you to the Urmahlullu, and for holding you there."

"Sure you are..." I said sarcastically as I turned and walked away while still looking for the flower.

"I am." He said as he followed me. "I know what it's like to be forced near something that you fear-"

"I don't fear!" I shouted at him. Some of the other people in the class looked at me. "Uh...What the hell are you all looking at!?!" They resumed their activities quickly. I looked at Potter. "I'm just startled..."

"I am really sorry..." He said, sounding and looking sincere. He stared straight at my eyes. Emerald...that's what colors his eyes were...a beautiful shade of green...that's the last thing I saw as I heard a scream and felt something pull me into the water...

AN: Hi, again! I know this is kind of short...but...I'M SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! Oh, can anyone guess what pulled him in the water?!? Huh, huh! If you guess right, you get a prize! (Not THAT kind of prize...perverts...) And I'll try to update soon! Oh, and I before forget (it's been a while) . . . drum roll please! Wait! F+uck the drum roll! Guitar strum pulease+Guitar strum+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .

I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER

(I can dream about owning can't I...)

Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.


	22. Teaser

**Teaser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Same Day**

WITH DRACO

"Why is it always me...?" I thought as I struggled from whatever had me. I looked down to see what was holding me. I gasped to see...

* * *

"Professor, can you please explain to us about the you-know-what-stone, about you-know-who, and you-know-where?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, you-know-what, you're stupid." I said out loud. "It's the Sorcerer's Stone, Voldie, and somewhere in this dam-darn castle!"

* * *

"It's weird, but...I have these pictures that flash in my face...but I don't know what they mean..."

"What do you see?"

"I see..."

* * *

"What do you mean, you're no longer going to be in the class?!?"

"It's either the class or the school."

* * *

"I think that if we go to the library and research in the restricted sections when everyone else goes to sleep, we-"

"Wait! Let me translate and finish this: I know that if we go to the library and nose around in the restricted section after curfew, we'll all get caught and expelled!"

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Alright, then finish."

"As I was saying...we'll most likely find out something about the Sorcerer's Stone, but we MUST not get caught."

* * *

"We have to make them hate one another, they're not suppose be together yet!"

"I'll make them, if I must...we can not risk the damage that it can cause. However, may I ask?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you cast it on Draco as I have asked?"

"I-"

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! I know you wanted a chapter...but...It's a teaser! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha...ok...that was mean...I'm sorry...+coughs+not+coughs+...I REAlly am...the chapter will be up soon! I'm writing it as you read the teaser. I just took out some of what I had already written to post and tease you! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...) **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **


	23. Chapter 22

**Teaser!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

**Just kidding!

* * *

**

**Same Day**

WITH DRACO

"Why is it always me...?" I thought as I struggled from whatever had me. I looked down to see what was holding me. I gasped to see a squid-like thingy... I opened my mouth to scream, but I remembered at the last second that I was underwater. If I had not been struggling, I would have smacked myself on the forehead. I felt a second tentacle wrap around me, this time on my waist.

Surprisingly, they weren't hurting...just pulling me down. I need to think quick...I got it! Ok, so maybe it wasn't that quick...but...

I transformed into a shudder ferret. I was now small enough to swim through the tentacles, which I did. I saw as fast as my beady little legs and feet-paws could carry me. I reached the surface and quickly climbed out of the water. I was too tired to do anything as I felt myself be scooped up in warm arms.

"Don't worry Draco, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry's voice said as Draco felt a gust of wind, then heard another voice in the background...

**Next Day**

"How are you feeling, Draky-poo?" Mum asked for the umpteenth time. I sighed.

"Muuuuummyyyy..." I whined. "You already asked me that..."

"Answer the question." Mum told me. I sighed again.

"I'm fine..." I said, then mumbled. "For the hundredth time..."

"Actually, it was the three hundred and eleventh time." Father corrected, then told me. "We're only worried about you."

"..." I looked down at my hands. "I apologize...I just hate being treated like a fragile baby..."

"You're our only child and because of that, that is the only way we know how to treat you." Father explained with a smirk. "Like a pampered princess."

"Hey!"

"Besides, you love being treated like that WHEN it suits YOU." Mum pointed out, smirking the 'Malfoy' smirk. I smirked, too. Ah...the family bonding time...

"Now, let's take about which new school you wish to go to."

...is now ruined...

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

"So, let me get this straight...you're leaving us!" Blaise shouted. I quickly covered his mouth, then glared at him.

"I'm only going to a different-" I started, but Pansy ran to me and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Dray...I heard the news..." She told me and started crying hysterically. I blinked in confusion.

"The news?" I asked.

"You're leaving us!" She wailed. I frowned.

"Where did you hear this?" I asked.

"Blaise just yelled it." She said with a sniff. --;... "Don't leave!"

"I'm only going to a different-" I started again, but Granger and Wesley ran up to me.

"Are you really leaving Malfoy?" Wesley asked. I stared at him suspiciously.

"How did you know?" I asked him while crossing my arms.

"Pansy just shouted it." Granger told me, then asked. "Is it true?"

"I'm only going to a different-" I started YET A-FREAKING-GAIN, but SOMEONE ELSE INTERRUPTED ME!

"Hey, guys!" Potter yelled as he ran up to us.

"DAMN IT! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, which ACTUALLY did make everyone shut up. They all stared at me. I clear my throat. "Right...uh...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?!"

Everyone went back to their business.

"What's wrong Draco?" Potter asked.

"He's leaving us!" Pansy said as she went back to crying, only this time she was crying on Blaise (who was crying too). I sighed.

"You are?" Potter asked me. I glared at him.

"I'm only going to a different-" I started, but paused waiting for an interruption. I then started again. "-"

"Mister Malfoy, I would like to see you in my office." Severus said to me. I puffed my cheeks out frustrated and barely restrained myself from pulling out my hair. As I followed Severus, my right eye began to work on a twitch.

* * *

"What is it, Sevy-dear?" I asked, then smirked when Severus glared at me.

"From now on you're to report to me instead of going to that blasted 'Care of Magical Creatures'. Understood?"

"I understood."

"Draco..."

"I understand..."

"Good-"

"Sevy-dear."

"Draco..."

"Yes?"

"Leave before I hex you..."

"Already half-way out the door..."

* * *

"You barely made it through the door Dray." Blaise told me as I sat down. "Must be your lucky day. You know how Professor M. is..."

"Don't we all..."

"Did you hear about what happened?" Pansy asked me. I shook my head. "They say you-know-who had tried to locate the Sorcerer's stone."

"Who?"

"The Sorcerer's stone." Blaise answered.

"Not what, who?"

"You know...he-who-name-can't-be-said." Pansy answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"He-WHOSE-name-can't-be-said." I corrected her.

"Right." Blaise said. I rolled my eyes. I was about to speak when I noticed that almost the whole class was silent and appeared to be in thought. Ah...silence... However, Granger broke the silence. Damn...Granger...

"Professor, can you please explain to us about the you-know-what-stone, about you-know-who, and you-know-where?" Hermione asked.

"Granger, you-know-what, you're stupid." I said out loud. "It's the Sorcerer's Stone, Voldie, and somewhere in this dam-darn castle!"

"No one asked you Malfoy!" Wesley defended her and glared at me. I was about to retort when the old crow spoke up.

"Quiet both of you!" She said. "I suppose you ALL want to know about the stone..."

* * *

WITH HARRY

"Are you sure you don't want to take a dreamless potion mate?" Ron asked again. I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine." I told him, then yawned. He and Hermione gave me a look. "Really, I am."

"You've not been sleeping, Harry. How is that fine? Are you having nightmares?" Hermione asked. I shook me head.

"It's weird, but...I have these pictures that flash in my face...but I don't know what they mean..."

"What do you see?"

"I see a woman and three men..."

"What does that mean?" Ron asked, confused. I shrugged my shoulders. "What do they do in the dream mate?"

"They stare at me and seem to be talking...they all looked sad...especially the woman and another man...I've seen those two before...they...must be my pa-"

"Alright, let's finish the hunt that we started yesterday, and this time, you're not allowed near the water." Hagrid announced. I looked around for Draco.

"Where's Draco?" I asked Ron and Hermione, who shrugged.

"Maybe he REALLY did leave..." Hermione stated. I hoped not, he was the only who could possibly help me remember more...

* * *

I walked through the hall deep in thought to Madam Hooch/?'s class, when I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going Potter!" Draco said as he dusted his pants and straighten his shirt. I smiled brightly at him.

"You're here!" I exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"You're 'here', too... What of it Potter...?" He asked suspiciously. I flushed slightly embarrassed.

"I meant that you're still in this school." I explained. Draco sighed.

"Rumors...got to love them..." He muttered to himself, then told me. "I'm staying here, I just don't have C(are).O(f). M(agical).C(reatures)."

"What do you mean, you're no longer going to be in the class?!?"

"It's either the class or the school."

"Oh...your parents decided that."

"Yep..."

"There you are, Harry!" Hermione said as she and Ron ran up to us, slightly out of breathe. She looked slightly shocked at Draco, who rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Harry there's a book with more information on the stone's power. I think that if we go to the library and research in the restricted sections when everyone else goes to sleep, we-"

"Wait! Let me translate and finish this: I know that if we go to the library and nose around in the restricted section after curfew, we'll all get caught and expelled!" Draco INTERRUPTED. Hermione puffed up slightly.

"That's not what I was going to say!" She told him.

"Alright, then finish."

"As I was saying...we'll most likely find out something about the Sorcerer's Stone, but we MUST not get caught. You're coming too Malfoy. You know the restricted areas the best."

"Oh, joy...!..." Draco muttered.

* * *

ELSE WHERE

"You wanted to see Headmaster?" Severus asked as he sat down in a chair across from Dumbledore, who nodded his head.

"I have a said task to ask of you." He told Severus sadly. Severus looked at him, not in the least bit surprised.

"It's about Draco and Potter, isn't?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"We have to make separate them from one another, they're not suppose be together yet..." Dumbledore informed him.

"I will not hurt Draco anymore. He's been to the infirmary too many times because of me. I think the best way is to make them hate one another... if I must...we can not risk the damage that it can cause. However, may I ask?" Severus asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you cast it on Draco?"

"I thought I did...NO, I'm SURE I did."

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! I know you wanted a chapter and now you finally have one...kind of short, but it's a chapter! Just be glad its not a teaser! (Boy, do I enjoy those...+sighs+) Anywho, ...I'll update soon and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! I hope you all are happy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Happy, happy, joy, joy! Okay...well...hm...awkward moment...still...! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...) **

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends. **


	24. Chapter 24

****

RECAP:

Same Day

ELSE WHERE

"You wanted to see Headmaster?" Severus asked as he sat down in a chair across from Dumbledore, who nodded his head.

"I have a said task to ask of you." He told Severus sadly. Severus looked at him, not in the least bit surprised.

"It's about Draco and Potter, isn't?" He asked. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"We have to make separate them from one another, they're not suppose be together yet..." Dumbledore informed him.

"I will not hurt Draco anymore. He's been to the infirmary too many times because of me. I think the best way is to make them hate one another... if I must...we can not risk the damage that it can cause. However, may I ask?" Severus asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you cast it on Draco?"

"I thought I did...NO, I'm SURE I did."

Next Day

"Let's see...hm...Nope! I have no idea how to make that potion, Sevy-dear!" I exclaimed to Severus, who rolled his eyes.

"And to think, I call you my godson." He mumbled.

"You do?" I asked in mock wonder, making him sigh.

"Draco..."

"Fine, maybe I do..."

"Thought so..."

* * *

"What did you add to the potion!?!" Severus exclaimed in a high squeaky voice. I would have laughed, but at last...the same potion that blew up and made his voice squeaky and high pitched, did the exact same to mine. (AN: It's like when you inhale helium).

"I don't know." I told him. "I did everything it said to on page 116."

"DRACO, YOU DOLT! I SAID PAGE 160! YOU DID PAGE 116 WITH PAGE 160 INGREDIENTS!"

"...my bad..."

"..."

"So...how long will this last..."

"For four hours..."

"...really..."

"Really..."

"Well, look on the bright side..."

"..."

"I made a new potion, and-"

"Which is useless..."

"..."

"And?"

"Well...that's the only bright side I see...I sound ridiculous! Malfoys do not sound ridiculous!"

"I beg to differ..."

"..."

* * *

"You've been quiet." Harry comments while in the middle of his sandwich. I shrugged my shoulders. He then asked. "What's wrong?"

"..." I shook my head, which caused him to raise an eyebrow. I'll be damned before he hears my voice for a while. I silently offered him a piece of mixed berry pie. He took it, but doesn't eat it. I tilted my head at him. He smirked.

"This pie looks decent, but..." He stated while tapping his chin with his index finger. "I've never eaten it before..."

"W-..." I stopped myself just in time, and slightly glared at him. I shook my head.

"You know...I might not eat it at all..." He said as he put it off to the side.

"P-..." I stopped myself again, and my glare at him harden. I shook my head harder.

"It's probably not that good of a pie anyway..." He said as he looked at it in disdain. I huffed as I held my words in. "The 'sweet gods' probably want be to happy with-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP POTTER! THAT PIE IS A GREEEEEEAT PIECE OF PIE! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW A GOOD PIE IF IT BIT YOU IN THE ASS AND CALLED YOU 'MA MA'!" I yelled in my squeaky, high pitched voice. Harry blinked. I blinked. Harry blinked. I blinked. Harry blinked. I blinked. Harry blinked. I blinked. Harry blinked. I blinked.

"Ha, Ha, Ha!" Harry started laughing, which caused me to blush in anger and embarrassment. I turned my head away this caused him to stop laughing. He wiped at the tears on his face and started eating the pie in silence. I looked at him in confusion. "What happened to your voice?"

"..." I sighed and shook my head.

"Come on, tell me...I won't laugh...+glare from me+ anymore." He said sincerely.

"Freak potions accident..." I answered in a low, squeaky voice. He nodded his head. "While I was working with Severus..."

"Well, look on the bright side..."

"..."

"Severus has to teach, you don't." He said, which caused me to smile. Boy, was I a dead man by the end of the day...

* * *

"How are you Kirei?" I asked as I sat beside her and gave a pat to her head. She purred and laid her head on my lap. "Did you miss me+This causes her to lick my face+. I missed you, too. Sorry, I couldn't visit you...I got hurt, but I'm fine now! My life's been going crazy since I meet Potter...+sigh+...We went into the restricted section of the library and did some research, and by me, I mean Potter and I. It was odd...I wonder if its true about what they said about Severus...He's not like that...He can't be..."

* * *

"All, got to love the effect of this potion." I stated to myself, then took the dreamless potion Pomfrey gave me. I sighed and ran my hand through my now gel-less head. My hair is now hanging in my face. I stick my bottom lip out and blow it, only to have it end back in the same place. I rolled my eyes as I reached for my hair tie, which I put around my hair loosely.

I pulled back the covers, climbed in, and snuggled and cuddled my pillow. I gave a deep sigh of contentment as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Open mine first, Harry!" A black blur told him excitement.

"S" A brown blur said in a scolding voice. "You shouldn't tell him what he should open first..."

"I'll open yours first R" A small dark brown blur said as he ripped at paper.

"Yes!" The brown blur said, making the black blur pout.

"Not fair R"

"What did Uncle R get you?" Asked a red, feminine sounding blur.

"It's a small brown likes Daddy's!" The small dark brown blur said as he grabbed the brown and started bouncing up and down. "CAN I RIDE IT?!? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? CAN I MUMMY?"

"I don't know..." The red blur said, then trailed off.

"Can he?" A dark brown blur asked, sounding hopeful. "It'll be fun! Father and son time!"

"Maybe later...when he learns how to control it..." The red blur told them, making every other blur sigh in disappointment.

* * *

AN: Hi, again! Yeah, kind of short, but I've been busy and stuff! Sowy..., but it's a chapter! Just be glad its not a teaser! I'm kind of stuck at the moment...ANY IDEAS ARE MOST WELCOMED! Any who, ...I'll update soon and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .

I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER

(I can dream about owning can't I...)

Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.


	25. NOOO!

SORRY, EVERYONE BUT THERE WILL BE NO UPDATES IN QQQQQQQQQUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT A WHILE! MY COMPUTER BROKE DOWN AND ERASED EVERY THING THAT I HAD! HOPEFULLY, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE WITH IN THE NEXT TO WEEKS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU ALL WANTED TO KNOW!...well...this is awkward...bye!


	26. Chapter 26

_**RECAP:**_

_**Same Day**_

_**"Open mine first, Harry!" A black blur told him excitement. **_

_**"S" A brown blur said in a scolding voice. "You shouldn't tell him what he should open first . . . "**_

_**"I'll open yours first R" A small dark brown blur said as he ripped at paper.**_

_**"Yes!" The brown blur said, making the black blur pout.**_

_**"Not fair R"**_

_**"What did Uncle R get you?" Asked a red, feminine sounding blur.**_

_**"It's a small brown likes Daddy's!" The small dark brown blur said as he grabbed the brown and started bouncing up and down. "CAN I RIDE IT?!? HUH? HUH? HUH? HUH? CAN I MUMMY?"**_

_**"I don't know . . . " The red blur said, then trailed off.**_

_**"Can he?" A dark brown blur asked, sounding hopeful. "It'll be fun! Father and son time!"**_

* * *

**Next Day**

"What's wrong Harry? Did you have another nightmare?" Hermione asked me. I shook my head.

"Just a strange dream . . . that I don't want to talk about. . . " I told him.

"Harry . . . "

"So, did you guys find any more information?" I asked quickly, getting a glare from Hermione.

"No, mate." Ron answered, ignoring the change of subject. "But tonight . . . Bushy Lady says we are going down there. She thinks something is up."

"You do?" I asked Hermione, who was glaring at Ron for the name. She then looked at me and nodded. "Should I tell Draco?"

"Draco . . . "

"... maybe . . . "

"I don't think that we should . . . " Ron informed him. "The less, the merrier. He might get in the way and get hurt."

Hermione and I gave him a look, which caused him to blush slightly. "He's accident prone you know!"

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"Hm . . . " I sighed as I walked to my spot under the Sakura tree and sat down. "Today's been peaceful . . . too peaceful . . . They say it's the calmest before a storm . . . "

"They also say that you shouldn't talk to yourself. People'll start considering you nutters." Blaise said, coming out of nowhere and startling me. I pouted slightly as Pansy sat down on one side, and Blaise sat on the other.

"So, what should we do?" Pansy asked. "I don't think I can come up with anything . . . "

"We could spy on people." Blaise suggested, making Pansy and me look at him. He looked back. "What?!? You got anything better . . . "

"I've got nothing . . . " Pansy said with a sigh. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Can't say that I do . . . " I answered him dejectedly.

"So . . . whose our first victim . . . " Pansy asked evilly while rubbing her hands together. Just then, Harry and his group walked by. I started laughing evilly. "Or should I say victims . . . " She laughed evilly. Blaise shrugged and started laughing evilly too.

* * *

HARRY'S POV

"..." I shivered slightly. Hermione and Ron noticed. They then too shivered. "You guys felt that . . . "

"Evil . . . " Hermione whispered with another shudder.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

We followed them into the library and hid in an aisle behind theirs as we listened to their conversation.

"So, it's final that we don't tell Draco about tonight?" Hermione asked, making me curious and a little hurt.

"I agree with Ron. He shouldn't know everything." Harry said. "He might get . . . in the way. It's best this way."

"Right." Ron agreed. "He might tell Snape about it too . . . can't trust him."

"..." Pansy and Blaise looked at me. I looked down in hurt and thought. So . . . 'it's best this way' . . . I will get in the way . . . I should have expected Ron to say that . . . but for Harry to agree with him . . . I would have thought that we had some level of friendship . . .

"Dray . . . " Pansy whispered as she started rubbing my back up and down. I looked up and started to ask her why, but I noticed that I was crying. I sniffed and wiped my tears. "It's okay . . .

"..." I said nothing as I pulled away from her arms and left. He didn't even stick up for me . . . What do I care...I care nothing...

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! Yeah, kind of realllllllllllyyyyyy short, but I just got one of the loves of my life back! And she's working like brand new (talking about laptop). Except another update soon and a longer one at that! Any who, ...I'll update soon and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	27. Chapter 27

_**RECAP:**_

_**DRACO'S POV**_

_**We followed them into the library and hid in an aisle behind theirs as we listened to their conversation.**_

_**"So, it's final that we don't tell Draco about tonight?" Hermione asked, making me curious and a little hurt.**_

_**"I agree with Ron. He shouldn't know everything." Harry said. "He might get . . . in the way. It's best this way."**_

_**"Right." Ron agreed. "He might tell Snape about it too . . . can't trust him."**_

_**"..." Pansy and Blaise looked at me. I looked down in hurt and thought. So . . . 'it's best this way' . . . I will get in the way . . . I should have expected Ron to say that . . . but for Harry to agree with him . . . I would have thought that we had some level of friendship . . . **_

_**"Dray . . . " Pansy whispered as she started rubbing my back up and down. I looked up and started to ask her why, but I noticed that I was crying. I sniffed and wiped my tears. "It's okay . . . **_

* * *

* * *

HARRY'S POV

"Mister Potter!" Snape growled at me. I looked at Hermione, then Ron. They were both slightly pale. He scowled at Ron and Hermione. "I need to speak to you alone."

Hermione and Ron left quickly and wisely. I gulped as he glared at me.

"Uh . . . ye-es, Professor Snape?" I stuttered.

"Where is my godson?!?!" He asked/growled. I looked worriedly at him.

"Something happened to Draco?!?" I asked. Snape looked surprised, but it soon disappeared.

"You do not know where he is . . . " Snape asked, sounding slightly confused. I shook my head. "If you see him . . . tell that I am . . . looking for him."

With that said, he turned and quickly walked away. I frowned in thought.

"Come to think of it . . . I haven't seen him all day . . . I hope that he's okay . . . " I thought to myself.

* * *

DRACO'S POV

" . . . I'm such a crybaby . . . " I scolded to myself. "I have to stop crying! Why am I crying anyway?! Malfoy's are proud, intelligent! Not crybabies! They don't cry!"

"They also don't repeat themselves or talk to themselves, let alone repeat themselves TO themselves!" Blaise asked. I nodded my head, still caught up in the moment, before I realized what he said.

"Hey!"

"Just having fun . . . " Blaise said as he sat down on my bed next to me. He then looked at me with worry and a little anger. "You shouldn't care what those-those . . . "

"Goody-two shoes?" I supplied him with.

"Yes, those goody-two-wait! Wouldn't it be those 'goody-six shoes', since there are three of them?" He asked. I thought about it, then shook my head.

"No, that's why the word shoe is plural making it shoes. In addition, they have two feet; ergo, the correct form is 'good-two-shoes'." I explained. "So, unless they have more than two feet its 'goody-two shoes'."

"What if I only wanted to say it about one of them?"

"It'll be 'goody-two-shoe'."

"Not 'goody-two-shoes'?"

"Nope."

"Hm . . . that's complicated stuff . . . " He said with a sigh. I nodded my head in agreement.

"It is . . . "

"Now . . . what was I say . . . "

"I shouldn't care-" I started, but he interrupted.

"What those 'goody-two-shoes' think about you, Draco." Blaise told me. "They're a bunch of Pansy . . . don't tell her that I said that . . . "

I laughed a little at him. He smiled at me.

"Anyway, your Snape is looking for you." He told me, then said while smirking. "He actually looks worried. Hasn't seen you all seen you all day, he says. You should see him. You know what a grouchy Snape is like. He's like . . . "

"An asshole that just had another stick shoved up his ass." I finished. Blaise laughed a little, then said.

"Actually, I was going to say like a certain prissy Malfoy without his sweets."

"..." I pouted.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Severus's office, then waited. I heard stomping and soon the door was . . . uh . . . slammed open.

"Draco . . . " Severus said as he just stared at me in sunrise and relief. However, that soon changed into anger and slight worry. He yanked me into his office and slammed the door back shut. "AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOUNG MAN!"

"... I decided to just . . . spend sometime with myself . . . I just came from my room . . . "

"..." He stared at me in thought, then waved his right hand in dismissal. "You may leave."

"..." I looked at him.

"Is there anything you need? I am a busy man." He told me. I glared at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He asked me confused.

"Why look for me all this time? Why ask me where I was?!?" I exclaimed. "Don't you want to know why I wanted to spend sometime by myself . . . ? Why did you shout at me like that . . . then dismiss me with a wave of your hand . . . ? Why did you ACT so worried, only to be mad at me when I came to assure to you nothing is wrong with me?"

"I looked for you because you are my godson. I didn't ask you, because I didn't want to be bothered with your thoughts. You probably didn't get what you wanted, and you went in a corner to pout. I have work to do." He told me. I sighed as I opened the door. "You being too much of a bother."

"Of course . . . I'm sorry to be too much of a bother . . . " I told him as I left.

I was walking down the hall, when I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Harry heading my way. I then turned my head back forward as I picked up my speed. I decided to go to my house's common room. He can't go in there. Ha!

"Hey, Draco, wait up!" He shouted. I was almost to the common room, when caught up and grabbed my arm. I struggled. "Calm down!"

"What do you want Potter?!?" I asked/growled at him. He scratched his head sheepishly.

"Are you alright? I haven't been bugged by you all day?" He asked teasingly, but I was in no mood for teasing. I scowled at him.

"I was...none of your business, since when did you care where I was anyway!" I exclaimed. He stared at me in confusion and slight shock. "Shouldn't you be relieved that I didn't 'bug' you all day?"

"Draco?"

"Sod off Potter!"

With that said, I walked away from him and ignored him calling my name.

* * *

HARRY'S POV

"What's wrong with Draco...?" I thought to myself. "He's acting...strange...r... I'll talk to him tomorrow...if everything goes right...I wonder if I should have told him...No...it's for his own good. In this case, the less the merrier."

* * *

MYSTERIOUS POV

"So, what you're saying is that the Dark Lord is planning his move tonight?"

"Exactly."

"If he obtains the stone, who knows how powerful he would became..."

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! Can you guys who the 'mystery people' are? I know-I know...kind of realllllllllllyyyyyy short, but at least I update sooner than I thought. Expect another update soon and hopefully a longer one at that! Any who, ...I'll update soon and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**RECAP:**_

**HARRY'S POV**

**"What's wrong with Draco...?" I thought to myself. "He's acting...strange...r... I'll talk to him tomorrow...if everything goes right...I wonder if I should have told him...No...it's for his own good. In this case, the less the merrier."**

**MYSTERIOUS POV**

**"So, what you're saying is that the Dark Lord is planning his move tonight?"**

**"Exactly."**

**"If he obtains the stone, who knows how powerful he would became..."**

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"The last day!" Blaise exclaimed out loud, making many of the people in the hallway yell and hoot in excitement. I smiled slightly and nodded my head. "Why did you nod your head?"

"I don't know..." I answered. "Anyway...GUESS WHAT!?!"

"CHICKEN BUTT!" Pansy yelled. Blaise and I looked at her stunned. "What?!? It's the last day!"

"...anyway...MUM SENT ME A CHOCOLATES MOLTEN CAKE!" I shouted. This caused some people to look at me. "WHO are YOU looking at!"

"This is great!" Blaise and Pansy exclaimed at the same time.

"I know it's the last day, but you guys don't have to yell." Hermione told us as she, Ron, and Harry walked up to us. "Cake is not tha-"

"Breeding habits..." I reminded her, making her shiver and Harry glare at me.

"What's a Motor cake?" Ron asked. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"The hell if I know. My mum sent me a MOLTEN cake." I told him. He shrugged.

"So, what is it?" He asked. _Something bad will happen to Ron that's bad..._

I blinked and stared at him. I then grabbed Blaise's and Pansy's hands and walked on by them.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question!" Ron shouted. I paused to turn my head.

"I can't be around you! The Sweet Gods told me that something bad will happen to you that's bad." I told him. They looked at me while I was crazy. Blaise and Pansy nodded their heads in agreement.

"If he heard them, then what they say is true...something bad will happen that's bad to you." Blaise and Pansy said in unison, causing them to look at us as if we had no sense at all.

"Isn't that redundan-" She was cut off as an acorn hit her on her forehead. "OW!"

"Acorns..." Harry muttered. Ron blinked, puzzled.

"Acorns?"

"Let us get away." Blaise, Pansy, and I said in unison as we quickly walked away.

* * *

"I spy with my eye something green." Blaise said. I looked around.

"The grass." I answered. He nodded his head. "I spy with my eye something...green..."

"...hm..." He looked around, then answered. "Trees?"

"Correct."

"I spy with my eye something...green..."

"That caterpillar."

"Yep!"

"I spy with my eye something...green..."

"That sunflower."

"Yep!"

"I spy with my eye something...green..."

"That boys book that just walked by!"

"Yep!"

"I spy with my eye something gr-" I started, but Harry interrupted me.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HOW MANY BLASTED THINGS THAT ARE GREEN CAN YOU SPY?!" He yelled in annoyance.

"Actually, I was going to say gray..." I muttered.

"..."

"Besides, I don't remember inviting you to sit with Blaise and I-"

"Me." Blaise corrected quickly. I reached into my robe and pulled out the B-book and wrote down 'Blaise ACTUALLY corrected me.' "DRACO, YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU THREW THAT AWAY! AGAIN!"

"Uh...Pansy pulled it out when you weren't looking...again..."

"..." He stood up and went stomping off, probably to find Pansy. I cleared my throat and looked back at Harry.

"Now, as I was saying...I don't remember inviting you." I told him with a sneer.

"I always sit with you at lunch." He told me as if I didn't know. I huffed.

"Well, I don't want to get in the way..." I told him, causing him to look at me puzzled. "Besides, I could tell Snape that you're bothering me."

He then looked like he realized what I was hinting at.

"Draco-"

"Don't Draco —!" I told him as I stood up. However, I stood up to quickly and fell down one my bum due to no balance. I cleared my throat and stood again, this time carefully. "Don't Draco me!"

"You misunderstand I-"

"Didn't mean it like that?" I interrupted him. He nodded his head, his eyes pleading for me to understand. However, I was having none of that. "Just leave me alone...it's best this way..."

* * *

MYSTERIOUS POV

"I did as you wished..."

"Good, is it working?"

"Yes...the thought of mistrust that you told me to put in his head is working very well..."

"I hate to do this..."

"As I...but it is necessary...if the world is to be saved..."

"But..."

"What about them...?"

"Will what their suppose to have/ will have...be saved?"

"It has to be...I can not forgive myself if it doesn't..."

"...I face the same guilt you feel..."

* * *

"..."**AN: Hi, again! Can you guys who the 'mystery people' are? I know-I know...kind of realllllllllllyyyyyy short, but at least I update sooner than I thought. Expect another update soon and hopefully a longer one at that! Oh, and sorry for the ****Fast Forward****! If you want me to write a more descriptive version of this chapter, let me know! Any who, ...I'll update soon and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR SUMMER? OH, AND I'M DOING A FUNNY SIDE THINGY CALLED WIZARD'S DEBT BLOOPERS! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	29. Chapter 29

**_RECAP:_**

_MYSTERIOUS POV _

**_"I did as you wished..."_**

**_"Good, is it working?"_**

**_"Yes...the thought of mistrust that you told me to put in his head is working very well..."_**

**_"I hate to do this..."_**

**_"As I...but it is necessary...if the world is to be saved..."_**

**_"But..."_**

**_"What about them...?"_**

**_"Will what their suppose to have/ will have...be saved?"_**

**_"It has to be...I can not forgive myself if it doesn't..."_**

**_"...I face the same guilt you feel..."_**

* * *

DRACO'S POV 

"Are you all packed, Draky-poo?" Mum asked. I nodded my head as I shrunk my two trunks and one bag and put it in my pocket. "What got u so down, dog?"

"..." I just gave my Mum a look. "..."

"Come on you can tell me. I am yo' ol' lady." She told me. I shook my head.

"Nothing Mum..." I told her.

"Do I look like I was born yesterday?" She asked while crossing her arms.

"Stop bugging him, yo'." Dad said, coming to my rescue. "He'll talk when he'll talk, right G?"

"OMG..." I muttered as I start to walk out of my old dorm room.

"Are you sure?"

"Couldn't be more right."

* * *

"Draco, I can't believe you told Blaise that I dug it out!"

"...I plead the fifth!"

* * *

"So...are we hanging out this summer too?" I asked Blaise and Pansy as we walked to the flloo. 

"Of course, Draco!" Pansy said, then gave me and Blaise a kiss on the cheeks. "Cha, Cha! My parents are waiting!" She blew us one last kiss and left.

"I swear, she gets weirder and weirder with her farewells..." Blaise stated with a roll of his eyes. He then turned to me. "Well..."

"Yep..."

"Uh, hun..."

"I tell you what..."

"What?" I asked. Blaise shrugged.

"I was never one for goodbyes..." Blaise said. I rolled my eyes.

"Blaise, you're coming over next week for dinner!" I told him. He blinked.

"Oh, that's right!"

"...anyway...See you next week." I told him. He nodded his head.

"Come on Blaise, you're Mum is talking to Draco's! If you don't want her to start talking like her, let's leave now!" Blaise's dad shouted, making me groan in embrassment and annoyance.

"Right!" Blaise shouted as he ran to the fire-floo/?.

* * *

"Is there anyone else, you want to holla at 'fore we leave this peace?" Dad asked me. I shook my head.

"Alright, let's head out of here, yo! I'm hungry than a mug!" Mum said. I took a deep breathe and walked over to the floo. Dad went first, then Mum. I was about to leave when someone called my name. I looked back to see Harry run in and out of breathe.

"Ha-Potter?! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him in surprise and confusion.

"I wanted to say that-" He started, but was interrupted by Severus walking into the room.

"Mister Potter, Dumbledore wants to see you." He stated while he sneered at Harry. "Now!"

"But I need to talk to Draco-"

"Do it on your own time!" He told Harry, then me. "Draco, go to your parents. Potter has more important things to be doing, then standing here talking to you right now."

"..." I felt hurt at Severus's words, but didn't let it show. I just nodded my head and left.

* * *

HARRY'S POV

"But, sir...I really wanted to apologize to Dra-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"It's Malfoy to you! I warned you once, and I'll you again! Stay away from Draco! You'll only cause him and yourself trouble." He said as he walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway. "If I find out that you two are comunicating in anyway, I'll have all his classes altered."

"You can't do that!" I protested. He turned around and stomped up to me so quickly, I jumped.

"Do not play with fire Potter! You'll only get burnt!" He then swiftly left the room.

"..."

* * *

MYSTERIOUS POV 

"It seems that Harry is not co-operating... At least, not as well as Draco..."

"What do you expect? He's his father thru and thru..."

"Yes...Perhaps...we must do more...

"Must we...? Surely its alright for them to know each other..."

"Yes..."

"..."

"I know that you hate this...but if the wizarding world is to be saved...sarcifies must be made..."

"...That doesn't make it right..."

"No, it only makes it neccessary..."

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...****I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR SUMMER? OH, AND I'M DOING A FUNNY SIDE THINGY CALLED WIZARD'S DEBT BLOOPERS! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	30. Musical Interlude!

**_RECAP:_**

_MYSTERIOUS POV_

_"It seems that Harry is not co-operating... At least, not as well as Draco..."_

_"What do you expect? He's his father thru and thru..."_

_"Yes...Perhaps...we must do more..._

_"Must we...? Surely its alright for them to know each other..."_

_"Yes..."_

_"..."_

_"I know that you hate this...but if the wizarding world is to be saved...sarcifies must be made..."_

_"...That doesn't make it right..."_

_"No, it only makes it neccessary..."_

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"Summer fun had me a blast!" Blaise sung.

"Summer fun happened so fast!" I sung.

"Met a guy cute as could be, and a girl that wanted to have a three-" Blaise started, but I interrupted him.

"Blaise, for heaven's sake! You're only 13 years-old!" I told him.

"Ah, summer fun drifting away!" Blaise sung. I shook my head.

"This is not going to work...Let's pick a new song!" I suggested.

"Hm..." Blaise hmm'ed in thought. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What?"

"We went swimming and fooling aroun-"

"That's the same song!" I told him as I hit him in the back of the head. He pouted.

"Oh...I'm out of ideas..."

"...hm...let's see..."

"Let's make one up!" Blaise suggested. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay...sitting here..."

"Yep, we're sitting here..."

"New song..."

"Definetly." Blaise said as he nodded in agreement.

"I got it!" I said, then cleared my throat. "People, let me tell you about my best friend!"

"That's me!"

"People, let me tell you about Pansy!"

"Hey!"

"People, let me tell abou-"

"Yo! D-dog! You're CCC's are ready!" Mum yelled to me from the kitchen window. I sighed.

"What does 'CCC' mean?" Blaise asked curiously.

"It means chocolate, chocolate chip cookies." I told him. He looked at me weirdly. "What?!"

"You're ACTUALLY STARTING TO UNDERSTAND THEM?"

"..."

* * *

"Don't stuff it down to fast, or you'll regret it yo!" Mum scolded me. I pouted slightly, while Blaise snickered. "I'm about to go on up out of this peace."

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To yo homeboy's old lady's crib to chill and drank a little something, something and spit at each other about different things." She said as she walked over to the fire-floo/?

"Does my dad know that you're going over there?" Blaise asked as he picked up another cookie.

"No, he don't but what he don't know, won't hurt him. If you don't won't to get hurt, don't snitch got it, D?"

"It's 'G', Mum." I corrected her before I went back to stuffing my face.

"Are you threating me?" Blaise asked.

"No, G, just keeping it real and telling you the truth..."

"..."

* * *

"Cry me a river!" I sung.

"That's already cried!"

"Cry me a river!"

"Hey, Draco?"

"What?"

"How in the bloody hell can someone cry a river?"

"You just answered your own question."

"I did?"

"Yes, Blaise. You see...in hell, anything can happen!"

"You're right!" He said. I stuck my chest out slightly.

"Of course!" I told him!

"A horse!"

"My Norse!"

"..."

"..."

"I'm so lonely!" Blaise started singing again. I shrugged my shoulders and started too.

"I'm so lonely."

"I have nobody!"

"I have nobody!"

"To call my own!"

"Mr. lonel-"

"Where's your mother, Dray?" Father's voice asked, making me and Blaise jump in surprise. I frowned as I noticed that he looked like he was in pain. His face was full of worry...and fear...

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Where's your mother?" He repeated.

"With my mum, at the house." Blaise answered. Father nodded his head.

"You two stay here, and don't come over to Blaise's house got it?"

"But-"

"Got it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Blaise and I shouted at the same time while doing a mock salute. Dad rolled his eyes and turned to the fire-floo/?

"Stay!" He told us one last time, then left.

"I wonder what was wrong with your dad?" Blaise asked.

"I wish I knew..."

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...****I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR SUMMER? OH, AND I'M DOING A FUNNY SIDE THINGY CALLED WIZARD'S DEBT BLOOPERS! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	31. Musical Interlude 2!

**_RECAP:_**

"Where's your mother, Dray?" Father's voice asked, making me and Blaise jump in surprise. I frowned as I noticed that he looked like he was in pain. His face was full of worry...and fear...

"Daddy, what's wrong?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Where's your mother?" He repeated.

"With my mum, at the house." Blaise answered. Father nodded his head.

"You two stay here, and don't come over to Blaise's house got it?"

"But-"

"Got it!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Blaise and I shouted at the same time while doing a mock salute. Dad rolled his eyes and turned to the fire-floo/?

"Stay!" He told us one last time, then left.

"I wonder what was wrong with your dad?" Blaise asked.

"I wish I knew..."

* * *

DRACO'S POV 

"I drive you brothers crazy, I do it on the daily. You treat me really nicely, buy me all these ices." I sung.

"Bing!" Blaise said, then sung. "Gochi/? and Gavona/?; Mendi/? and Madonna/?; caring, I be sharing, all your money got me feeling fly."

"With you, I ain't asken; your boys say you love my ass in-" I sung.

"Seven jeans, two rings given; I say not but you still given." We sung together.

"So, I keep on taking and no I ain't taken. We can keep on dating." I sung. "I keep on showing you my love."

"My love, my love, my love, my lovely manly humps!" Blaise and I sung together. "My lovely manly humps! My lovely manly humps, a little in the back and a little in the front!"

"Draco, WTF!" Father exclaimed as he and Blaise's father walked in on us dancing and showing our manly humps to...really no one... I blushed.

"Blaise, I'm going to start keeping you home if you start to show the slightest bit of 'them'." Blaise's dad said.

"I'm not that crazy!" Blaise argued with his father.

"Hey!" Father and I yelled at the same time.

"That ain't right you!" I yelled, then quickly covered my mouth with my right hand. Did I just say that...No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Man, he geting just like his ol' man." Blaise stated. His dad grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to the fire-floo/?

"Ah, hell no!" Blaise's dad exclaimed. "You and I have got to go!"

"Ow, Dad! You sounded like them two-OW!"

"We're not coming back! Say bye to Draco FOREVER!"

"Bye Draco! I'll see you tomorrow, when you come over for the sleep-over." Blaise said to me, then to his dad. "He is still coming over, right?"

"Ask him."

"Are you still coming over?" Blaised asked me. I nodded my head. "He's still coming over, Dad."

"See you tomorrow then Draco." Blaise's dad said, then left with Blaise.

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...****I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR SUMMER? OH, AND I'M DOING A FUNNY SIDE THINGY CALLED WIZARD'S DEBT BLOOPERS! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	32. Musical Interlude 3!

**_RECAP:_**

"Hey!" Father and I yelled at the same time.

"That ain't right you!" I yelled, then quickly covered my mouth with my right hand. Did I just say that...No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Man, he geting just like his ol' man." Blaise stated. His dad grabbed him by his ear and dragged him to the fire-floo/?

"Ah, hell no!" Blaise's dad exclaimed. "You and I have got to go!"

"Ow, Dad! You sounded like them two-OW!"

"We're not coming back! Say bye to Draco FOREVER!"

"Bye Draco! I'll see you tomorrow, when you come over for the sleep-over." Blaise said to me, then to his dad. "He is still coming over, right?"

"Ask him."

"Are you still coming over?" Blaised asked me. I nodded my head. "He's still coming over, Dad."

"See you tomorrow then Draco." Blaise's dad said, then left with Blaise.

* * *

DRACO'S POV 

"So, tell me what ya want, what you really, really want!" I sung.

"I'll tell ya what I want, What I really, really want!" Pansy sung.

"I wanna-I wanna-" Blasie sung.

"Zigga-Zigga Zee with a zigga-zigga za!" We all sung. "If ya wanna be my lover, ya got to get with my friend! Making love's forever, but friendship never ends!"

"If-"

"Cut!" Blaise yelled, cutting me off.

"What?!" I asked in annoyance.

"It's back, left-step, jump right!" He told us. Pansy huffed.

"It was left, back, right-step, jump." She stated. I shook my head at both of them.

"No, it was step, jump-back, left-right, and Beyonce bounce."

"No! No! No!" We all shouted as we kept trying to figure it out.

"Shut the hell up!" Blaise's dad yelled. "It was step-forward, jump back, left-step, right-step, and then you 'pop it'."

"..."

"What?!"

"That was actually right Dad..."

"..."

* * *

"Do you think that I can get some candy, candy?" I sung. "Maybe gets a little finga sticky sticky." 

"It's my electrical lip balm flava" Pansy sung. "I eat it until the next song saves it."

"And can I get a some type of sweets?" Blaise sung. "Maybe just a little uh uh cookie cookie?"

"Hey whatcha say, it doesn't matter anyway." I sung. "You'll give me sweets anyway."

"Sweets have the power of the hootchie" Pansy sung. "And hot like a goochi!"

"And did I mention, hey pay attention," Blaise sung. "Gonna take that sweet to the sweet dimension."

"Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey oh sweets go far... Oh hey hey hey hey hey hey oh pretty pretty far... What do I have to say to get i sweet, what do I have to say" We sung.

"You guys diner is ready!" Blasie's mum shouted.

"Food!" All of us yelled, then ran downstairs.

* * *

"So, how does the singing and dirty dancing go?" Blaise's mum asked. 

"Pretty good Mum!" Blaise answered around a mouth full of steak. He then said, while gesteruing at me. "Fat arse 'pops it and drops it like its hot' better than no arse pansy."

"He does not! I 'poped' my arse just as well as he did! And I do have one! What do you think I am sitting on!" Pansy yelled.

"A chair?" Blaise answered, making Pansy growl at him.

"My arse is not fat!" I yelled, while turning red.

"Everyone stop yelling about everyone's arse!" Blaise's dad told everyone. Then he looked at me. "Though..you do look like you've gain some weight...And Pansy...you have no arse...I'm not a pediphole/?"

"You motherfuc-" I yelled, then jumped one him.

"Eck!"

"Draco, don't kill him! He's my father! I need him as a role modle!"

"Draco, don't kill him! It gets lonely sometimes at night!"

"Kill him! Put a cap in his arse!" Pansy yelled.

"H-h-help..."

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...****I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR SUMMER? OH, AND I'M DOING A FUNNY SIDE THINGY CALLED WIZARD'S DEBT BLOOPERS! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	33. Chapter 33

_MYSTERIOUS POV _

_**"I did as you wished..."**_

_**"Good, is it working?"**_

_**"Yes...the thought of mistrust that you told me to put in his head is working very well..."**_

_**"I hate to do this..."**_

_**"As I...but it is necessary...if the world is to be saved..."**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"What about them...?"**_

_**"Will what they're suppose to have/ will have...be saved?"**_

_**"It has to be...I can not forgive myself if it doesn't..."**_

_**"...I face the same guilt you feel..."

* * *

**_

DRACO'S POV

"Are you all bagged, Draky-poo?" Mum asked. I nodded my head. "Now give yo' ol' lady a hug!" I hugged her tightly and sniffed. I guess I've always did that when I had to leave her...SO SUE ME, I'M A MUMMY'S BOY! Ahem...anyway...

"Dray, don't be such a pussy!" Dad teased me when I sniffed. I glared at him. He gave me a pat on the head. "Now get goin'. Yo' lady 'ill check up and see how yo' be doin and stuff. Yo' know she be spoiling yo' ass anyway."

"I guess you're right..." I said with a sigh, and then smiled when he patted my head. "See you guys..."

"Peace out!" Mum and Dad shouted as I started towards the train. "Keep it real and safe!"

"I will!" I shouted back at them without turning around. I had now gotten use to **most** of their new found language...Sad thing really...I understand them most of the time...And I don't get embarrassed like I use to...much...every since Mum got into a fuss with guy that got mad at me, because I looked like a girl from behind.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Yo' wait hur. I got to go buy them shoes, them things is phat!" She said as she ran into a store. I sighed and stood there waiting for her. It was about a minute later that someone put their arm around me. I shoved it off and turned around._

_"Hey, you're not a girl!" The guy shouted. I huffed._

_"Of course, I'm not a bloody girl!" I stated._

_"WTF, are you waiting out of a shoe shop for?!"_

_"That's none of your damn business!" I told him. He grabbed me by my shirt collar as I heard snickering in the background close by._

_"You embarrassed me in front my friends." He growled. I frowned and struggled to get free._

_"And how did I do that?" I asked, confused._

_"You aren't a girl!" He growled. I rolled my eyes, then widen when he raised his fist at me._

_"Ding, f-cking, dong!" My mum's voice said as she walked up to use. "You get five f-cking points! Now let him go!"_

_"Look lady it ain't now of yo-" He was cut off by Mum._

_"It be my business when some ignorant, dumbass litt' punk wanna go up and try to beat up and diss my son!" She said. "Who the hell do yo' think yo' be!? No one tol' yo' ugly ass to go hit on him! 'Sides yo' that sorry yo' got hit on a girl behind?" The boy let me go and walked up to my mum._

_"Look lady, you're starting to piss me off. Now listen-" The boy said as he tried to grab my mum, but she ended up grabbing him by his collar and holding him up. His feet were now dangling off of the ground by a good inch._

_"No, yo' listen! If I catch yo' or any of yo' crew f-cking 'round with MY son...I'll cut yo' balls off and make ya eat them! Got it?" She asked. He nodded his head and whimpered when she threw him down. "Now get the f-ck out of f-cking face, fore I bet yo' skinny, whinny, ugly, no good, punk ass up right her' and now where ya stand!"_

_"..." The boy quickly stood up and ran over to his friends. They all quickly left._

_"Pussy..." Mum said with a sneer. She then smiled as she straighten up my shirt and gave me a pat on the head. _

_"Now, let's go get some grub."_

_I sighed from embarrassment from the crowd that had gathered. I was really embarrassed that I didn't defend myself._

_**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

"DRAY!" Blaise shouted to me.

"BLAISE!" I shouted to Blaise. We both hugged each other. Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Bunch of pansies..." She mumbled.

"I don't think the world can take more than one of you." Blaise stated earning him a punch in the arm. "Ow!" The train then tooted...horned...bonked...whatever...

"Let's go the train tooted." Pansy stated, causing me and Blaise to laugh. "What?"

"You said tooted." Blaise pointed out.

"Oh, grow up!" Pansy said. "What are you two five?"

"You must be, I mean who uses 'toot' anymore, besides three year olds." I said and laughed. She frowned, then smirked.

"The same three year olds that answer to 'Draky-Poop!" She said.

"It's DRAKY-POO!" I argued, then frowned as Blaise laughed. "I know you're not laughing Blaise!"

"What?" Blaise asked while laughing.

"Mister, my bed is lined with plastic incase a flood comes and I need a night light and the door cracked open incase there's a fire!" I said while pointing at him. He frowned.

"Hey, it's true!"

"..." Pansy and I gave him a look. Blaise pouted.

"Let's get on the toot-toot train, before it toots away." Blaise said, causing me and him to laugh. Pansy sighed and hit Blaise on the back of his head.

"Some things will never change." I said to myself...

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Blaise complained, Pansy nodded her head in agreement. "Let's go to the kitchen coach."

"You guys go ahead...I'm fine." I told them. They nodded their heads and left. I sat by myself for about five minutes, when the door opened. I blinked when Harry stuck his head in the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey." He greeted as he came in, shut the door, and sat down. "I was looking for where Hermione and Ron sat, but this is good too...Where's Blaise and Pansy?"

"Stuffing their faces..." I answered as I studied him. His hair grew out a little more, but he still looked like the same dorky idiot. I then noticed that he was staring at me strangely. "What Potter?"

"Draco...about before we left..." He trailed off. I frowned.

"What about it Potter?" I asked. "I didn't get in your way as you wanted me too."

"No, you didn't-I mean-"

"Can it Potter. Look my time is precious and I'm not about to waste it watching and listening to you blabber on like twit about things that you said and hide behind my back!" I told him with a sneer my face. He looked hurt, but I could care less about that right now. He then frowned angrily.

"Everyone's right, you are a spoiled prick! I can't believe I've ever thought of being friends with someone like you!" He said angrily as he stood up. "Someone with such a snotty attitude and dumb name as yours. No wonder you only have two friends!"

"..." I glared at him. "You shut the hell up about my name. It's part of my heritage, which I grew up with! Unlike you, how grew up not knowing a damn thing about your family and working like a f-ckin slave and punch bag for those damn muggl-" I was cut off when Harry slapped him. I blinked and rubbed my check. He slapped me...damn it...don't cry...don't cry...don't cry...damn it! I'm gonna cry!

"Draco...I..." He trailed off as if he had just realized what he had done. I wiped my traitorous eyes and pointed at the door while glaring at him.

"GET OUT!"

"Dra-"

"I SAID GET THE F-CK OUT!"

"..." He frowned and left slowly. I slammed the door shut behind him. Bastard! Who does he think he is?! I said with a growl. After I cooled down, I realized something...how I knew about what he does and where he lives...

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I WAS ALSO WONDERING IF I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR SUMMER? OH, AND I'M DOING A FUNNY SIDE THINGY CALLED WIZARD'S DEBT BLOOPERS! Alrighty then...By-bye+Roll those damn drums+drum roll+ . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	34. Chapter 34

_**MYSTERIOUS POV **_

_**"Can it Potter. Look my time is precious and I'm not about to waste it watching and listening to you blabber on like twit about things that you said and hide behind my back!" I told him with a sneer my face. He looked hurt, but I could care less about that right now. He then frowned angrily.**_

_**"Everyone's right, you are a spoiled prick! I can't believe I've ever thought of being friends with someone like you!" He said angrily as he stood up. "Someone with such a snotty attitude and dumb name as yours. No wonder you only have two friends!"**_

_**"..." I glared at him. "You shut the hell up about my name. It's part of my heritage, which I grew up with! Unlike you, how grew up not knowing a damn thing about your family and working like a f-ckin slave and punch bag for those damn muggl-" I was cut off when Harry slapped him. I blinked and rubbed my check. He slapped me...damn it...don't cry...don't cry...don't cry...damn it! I'm gonna cry!**_

_**"Draco...I..." He trailed off as if he had just realized what he had done. I wiped my traitorous eyes and pointed at the door while glaring at him.**_

_**"GET OUT!"**_

_**"Dra-"**_

_**"I SAID GET THE F-CK OUT!"**_

_**"..." He frowned and left slowly. I slammed the door shut behind him. Bastard! Who does he think he is?! I said with a growl. After I cooled down, I realized something...how I knew about what he does and where he lives...

* * *

**_

DRACO'S POV

"What's with your glares at Potter and him looking like a whipped puppy?" Blaise as we went to the dormrooms. I shook my head.

"It's nothing..."

"Right..."

"Hey, look you got a letter! You just got a letter! You just got a letter! You just got a letter! I wonder whose it from?"

"Blaise, you're an idoit!"

* * *

"And I can't believe she had the nerve to diss yo boy like that...I started ta' check ya ma and put her in her place, but decided no'w...I can do it latter. She better not be wanna get busy cause I sure as hell ain't gonna give her any...know what I saying...anyway...Peace out, love ya old man." I finished reading the letter with a sweat-drop. I flopped backwards on my bed and sighed. "Would it kill to have normal parents...?"

I then jumped when I heard a scream. Oh, crap! I didn't mean it. I, along with almost the whole dorm ran down and saw a girl made competely of stone. WTF!

TWO DAYS LATER

"Good evening, Ladies..." Lockheart said as he winked at the girls, who giggled and swooned. He then winked at some of the swooning boys. I grimiaced in disgust at the winks. Pedophilling freak! "I am your new teacher, and I teach DADA. You all may already know me from my books about my TRUE life adventerous adventures."

"Kind of redudent..." I thought. "Redundent pedophilling freak!"

"For those few poor souls who do not know me, I am Professor Lockheart." Lockheart introduced himself with a bow and wink, causing more swooning. I rolled my eyes. "Now...let's see...Ah, Oh, yes! I've brought Professor Snape to help me teach today's class. Professor!"

"..." Severus climbed up on the stage.

"Now we shall have a fake duel." Lockheart explained as he took out his wand and Severus took out his. "Now let the duel began!"

That redundent pedophilling freak was blown away before he could even stutter a word out by Severus. I snickered. Stupid, redundent pedophilling freak. I tuned out everything until I heard my name being called.

"What is it stupid, redundent pedophilling freak-Ur...I mean sure." I answered. Severus smirked at me while Lockheart ignored my comment and gestured for me to come on stage.

"You're to have a mock duel with...Potter!" He said as he motioned for Harry to climb on stage. I glared at Harry, then at Lockheart who was busying posing for some of the students. That poising, stupid, redundent pedophilling freak...

* * *

"Why the hell did you summon a snake up!" Pansy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm a sore loser." I stated. "It's not my fault, it's that poising, stupid-"

"Redundent-" Blaise added.

"Pedophilling freak!" We exclaimed together. "Blaise/Draco!"

We then gave each other a hug.

"So, you noticed it too." Blaise stated. "He shot some looks my way. Not that I blame him, I mean look at me! I'm smexy!"

"..." Pansy and I just stared at him.

"What?!"

"Anyway, since when did Potter speak parsal-tongue?" Pansy wondered out loud. I shook my head. It seemed like I heard that langauge before...WTF! I winced when I tripped over something. I stood up and picked it off the ground. Strange...a book...it looked like a diary or something...

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I'm also working on my new website!Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	35. Chapter 35

_**"Why the hell did you summon a snake up!" Pansy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.**_

_**"I'm a sore loser." I stated. "It's not my fault, it's that poising, stupid-"**_

_**"Redundent-" Blaise added.**_

_**"Pedophilling freak!" We exclaimed together. "Blaise/Draco!"**_

_**We then gave each other a hug.**_

_**"So, you noticed it too." Blaise stated. "He shot some looks my way. Not that I blame him, I mean look at me! I'm smexy!"**_

_**"..." Pansy and I just stared at him.**_

_**"What?!"**_

_**"Anyway, since when did Potter speak parsal-tongue?" Pansy wondered out loud. I shook my head. It seemed like I heard that langauge before...WTF! I winced when I tripped over something. I stood up and picked it off the ground. Strange...a book...it looked like a diary or something...

* * *

**_

DRACO'S POV

"Where in the world did that come from?" Pansy asked me, I shrugged as I started to open it.

"Don't!" Blaise shouted. "That could be someone's diary and/or journal!"

"Blaise, why the heck did you say 'and/or journal'? It can only be a diary or a journal. Not both. That's kind of redundant."

"You know what, you're redundant!" Blaise argued, causing Pansy to raise an eyebrow.

"Do you even know what redundant means?"

"An offensive term meaning intellectually or emotionally challenged." Blaise answered.

"I'm impressed that you know-" Pansy started.

"Thank you!"

"The definition of RETARDED! Redundant means-with the same meaning as a word used elsewhere in a passage and without a rhetorical purpose." Pansy informed him, while rolling her eyes. "…I swear…"

* * *

LATER THAT DAY IN DRACO'S ROOM

Pansy and Blaise are in there rooms now. I can finally get some peace! I took out the book, diary, and/or journal and opened it.

"What the dickens? It's empty." I wondered out loud to myself as I flipped through the pages. I frowned, then shrugged as I took out a pen. "I guess I could use to right my poems in. Now, let's see… The sun bleeds into the sky a crimson color. The clouds try to soak it all in, but never succeds. The land always ends up catching the extra droplets-WTF!"

_A sunset…_

I looked at the book… I didn't right that…

_Is that what you're describing?_

I bit my lip and shrugged, what the hell? I've seen weirder things.

_**Yes…**_

_It's very good…I haven't heard good poetry in a while…_

_**Then that's probably why you think its good.**_

_True…_

_**Hey, you're not suppose to agree with me!**_

_Hehehe…sorry…what's your name?_

_**I don't give my name to strangers. What's yours?**_

_I am Tom Riddle…

* * *

_

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I'm also working on my new website!Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Yes…_**

_It's very good…I haven't heard good poetry in a while… _

**_Then that's probably why you think its good._**

_True… _

**_Hey, you're not suppose to agree with me! _**

****

_Hehehe…sorry…what's your name? _

**_I don't give my name to strangers. What's yours? _**

****

_I am Tom Riddle…

* * *

_

DRACO'S POV

**_I've heard your name from somewhere... _**

****

_Maybe you have...maybe you haven't... _

****

****

_May, I have your name now?_

**_It's Draco Malfoy. _**

****

_Ah...a Malfoy... _

**_And WTF is that suppose to mean? _**

****

_I've met many Malfoys... _

**_How in the world did you 'meet' them? _**

****

_Why face to face, of course. All of them were graceful and sly creatures. Unlike a certain clumsy Malfoy that tripped over me. _

**_Smart-ass. _**

****

_I try. Now listen Malfoy...I need you to give me to Harry Potter. _

**_Harry...? And why would I do that?_**

_Because it is of the outmost importance, do you know that another child was pertified? _

**_How do you know? _**

****

_I know more than you think. _

**_You are a strange diary... _**

****

_I'm a journal! _

**_And tempermental diary at that. _**

****

_I'm a journal! _

**_Calm down! _**

****

_How would you like if someone called you a girl? _

**_Well, one I'll get Pansy to go postal on their arse. And second, you're a book_**__

_Your point? _

**_You're not a girl or a boy...you're a book... _**

****

_...Take me to Potter. I wish to tell him some things. _

**_Sorry, no can do. I'm not talking to that meanie! _**

****

_Excuse me... _

**_Well...he and I-but-mainly-him-he's-such-a-jackass-and-airhead argued and we're not T & S-ing. _**

****

_T & S? Does that stand for touching and sexing? _

**_WTF! You perverted book! We're only 13/14! We're not talking and seeing each other! _**

****

_Ah...I understand... _

**_I'm glad you do... _**

****

_However, I still need you to take me to him. _

**_Did you just not read my writing? It's kind of hard to miss considering that you're a diary... _**

****

_I did read! AND I'M NOT A DIARY! If you must, place it somewhere so he can find it. _

**_What's in it for me? _**

****

_What...? _

**_What's in it for me? _**

****

_-.-; _

**_Still here you know..._**

_I'll show you a vision of Dumbledore- _

**_Big deal! _**

****

_Naked and doing the twist. _

**_...how...h...h-how, did... _**

****

_You don't want to know...So take me or else! _

**_Fine!

* * *

_**

**AN: Hi, again! It's been...well a f-cking long time... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Anyway...It seems I still suck at writing AN...Anywho...I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I need some more suggestions on flashback of Harry from his younger years! He has to be no more than seven years old! I'm also working on my new website!Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	37. Chapter 37

_**What's in it for me? **_

_-.-; _

_**Still here you know...**_

_I'll show you a vision of Dumbledore- _

_**Big deal! **_

_Naked and doing the twist. _

_**...how...h...h-how, did... **_

_You don't want to know...So take me or else! _

_**Fine! **_

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"Now let's see...how do I take this to Potter..." I thought as I walked down the hall. I frowned when I saw a weasel girl...hm...Weasley! "I don't have to get it to him directly...But...how am I going to get it to her..."

I watched her go into the libarary and followed her. She sat her books down on the table and left to probably fine another book. Nerd...I quickly went over there, put the book down, and wrote a note 'For Potter'.

I quickly hid where I could see her. She looked confused and around to see who placed the book there. ME! I DID! BUT YOU CAN'T SEE ME! HA HA HA! IN YOUR FAC-

"Draco, what on earth are you doing?" Potter's voice asked, causing me to yep in surprise. I narrowed my eyes at him and tilted my face in the air.

"None of your business Potter! Now if you excuse me-"

"WAIT!" He grabbed my arm. I glared at his hand, then glared up at him. He grinned sheepishly and retracted his hand. "I...I mean wait...I want to...to talk..."

"We have nothing to talk about POTTER!" I told him as I crossed my arms.

"We do! Draco, there was a girl that was...well she was turned into stone. There was writing in blood on the wall!"

"And THIS has WHAT to do with me?"

"Do you know who...who would do something?"

"Ah...I see...snakes should no something, right?"

"Draco, its not like tha-"

"Do you self a favor and concentrate on the game today!"

"That's another thing...its...its going to be dangerous today...I can feel it...I don't want you to play-"

"I don't need your permission to play, Potter!"

"DRAC-"

"NO!" I quickly left before I got yelled at by the old bat of the libarary. I winced as I heard Potter getting scolded about yelling in the libaray, then smirked. "He deserved it..."

* * *

"..." I winced as I heard Potter groan and grunt in pain at having to regrow his bone. I winced as I climbed out of bed. He was sleeping but roughly. I don't know what made me do this, but I reached out and ran my hand gently through his hair and started to sing a song that my mum sings to me.

_(AN: Sung by Amy Lee. Title: Goodnite)_

Goodnight...Sleep tight...No more tears...  
In the morning...I will be here...

And when we...say...goodnight...  
With everything alright...

Because...we say goodnight...My love...  
Goodnight...

We say...goodnight...My love...  
Goodnight...

A peaceful look came over his face as he sighed. I smiled slightly.

"Thank you for making Master Harry better!" A voice said out of no where, startling me.

"Dobby?!" I shook my head. "What are you-Nevermind! I won't tell Father that you're here, if you don't speak a word of what happened here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, Young Master! Dobby not say that you were comforting Master Harry!" Dobby said, then poofed away. I sighed as I looked down at Harry. _Harry..._

* * *

WITH HARRY, REGULAR POV

"You look well rested, Mate!" Ron told Harry, who smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yes, you haven't looked that well in quite a while!" Hermione agreed with a nod of her head. "Did Madam Pomfrey give you a potion to help you rest?"

"Yeah...but..." Harry's voice trailed off when he remembered an angelic voice while he was sleeping. He also felt hand running through his hair. He felt so warm...so loved...no one had ever gave him comfort before... "I...had the nicest dream...since ever..."

"That's great! Oh, and the potion is done! We've got everything ready! Are you ready to change?" Hermione asked. Harry frowned.

"I don't know...I mean...I...I don't think Draco has anything to do with..."

"Mate! He's basicallly the snake prince! I bet my money that he has something to do with it!" Ron told Harry, who sighed.

"If he has nothing to do with it, then it will be fine Harry." Hermione stated.

"Fine..."

"Now, Ron will be the look out while you and I change into Pansy and Blaise."

* * *

WITH DRACO, DRACO'S POV

"..." I sighed for the hundredth time in a row when Pansy and Blaise walked through the room. I quickly got up and tackled Blaise to the ground. "Thank goodness you came! I was about to die of boredement!"

"Boredement?" Pansy repeated, then said in a-know-it-all-way. "That's not a word."

"..." I raised my eyebrow at her. Pansy usually didn't correct my newly made up words.

"Can we talk?" Blasie asked with a slightly pink face. I blinked when I released that I was still on him, and got off of him. He stood back up.

"What about?" I asked, then said while crossing my arms. "If its about POTTER, then no!"

"No, it abou-" Pansy started, but Blaise interrupted him.

"What about Potter? Why are you so mad at him?" He asked confused. I frowned Blaise should know why already...

"Because...I...All my life...I keep being betrayed...I felt a bond/connection/whatever...with Potter...It's hard to describe it...He betrayed my trust! I DON'T NEED PEOPLE PLANNING MY LIFE BEHIND MY BACK...I don't need people that...you know the rest..."

"I-" Blaise started, but Pansy interrupted this time.

"Do you know what's going on Draco?" Pansy asked, I raised an eyebrow at her. _Draco...what happened to Dray...?_ I shook my head.

"I've heard about people getting...turned into stone...I wouldn't wish that on anyone. My father said that even though they are turned to stone...they can still hear, feel...see everything that's happening to them...And instead of dreaming...their last memory keeps playing over...and over...inside their head...It's...horrible..." I answered. Pansy and Blaise shivered and I couldn't blame them. "My father wouldn't tell me anything about it...He just tells me to stay away from...people who have muggle parents and half-widzards...Apparently that's all of have been turning into stone as of late."

"Do you think it's HIM?" Pansy asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wouldn't put it past him that he's doing this...but to kids...that's low..." I told her. She and Blaise nodded their head in agreement. I frowned when I thought I saw Blaise eyes flash green. "I...could have sworn...that your eyes just turned green..."

"Uh...we have to go! See you later!" They said as they rushed out the room. I frowned as I walked over and flopped in a chair. Something was going on... I then shivered when I felt the room get cold..._Sleeeeeeeppppp..._A voice whispered through the room. I yawned and struggled to stay awake..._Sleeeeppppp my prince...Sleep..._

STILL WITH DRACO, REGULAR POV

As Draco drifted off into a deep sleep, he felt something long and scaly wrap around him and pick him up gently.

_Sleeeeeeppppp my prince...for we shall soon rule over all..._

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! Yep, it's that time of the month...Update time! I would have updated sooner but... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Usually when I update one, I update about three other stories on the same day...Anywho...I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I NEED SOME SUGGESTION ON FLASHBACKS OF HARRY FROM HIS YOUNGER YEARS! He has to be no more than seven years old! I'm also working on my new website!Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	38. Chapter 38

_"Do you know what's going on Draco?" Pansy asked, I raised an eyebrow at her. Draco...what happened to Dray...? I shook my head._

_"I've heard about people getting...turned into stone...I wouldn't wish that on anyone. My father said that even though they are turned to stone...they can still hear, feel...see everything that's happening to them...And instead of dreaming...their last memory keeps playing over...and over...inside their head...It's...horrible..." I answered. Pansy and Blaise shivered and I couldn't blame them. "My father wouldn't tell me anything about it...He just tells me to stay away from...people who have muggle parents and half-widzards...Apparently that's all of have been turning into stone as of late."_

_"Do you think it's HIM?" Pansy asked. I shrugged my shoulders._

_"I wouldn't put it past him that he's doing this...but to kids...that's low..." I told her. She and Blaise nodded their head in agreement. I frowned when I thought I saw Blaise eyes flash green. "I...could have sworn...that your eyes just turned green..."_

_"Uh...we have to go! See you later!" They said as they rushed out the room. I frowned as I walked over and flopped in a chair. Something was going on... I then shivered when I felt the room get cold...Sleeeeeeeppppp...A voice whispered through the room. I yawned and struggled to stay awake...Sleeeeppppp my prince...Sleep..._

_STILL WITH DRACO, REGULAR POV_

_As Draco drifted off into a deep sleep, he felt something long and scaly wrap around him and pick him up gently._

_Sleeeeeeppppp my prince...for we shall soon rule over all..._

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"..." I yawned as I shited and nuzzled into my leather-like pillow, which shifted...on...it's...own? WTF! I quickly sat up only to come face to side? with a gaint snake. I did the only logical thing that anyone in my situation would do...I yelled my ass off.

"Calm down, love..." A young voice cooed at me. I turned to face a young good looking guy. I jumped off the snake and ran to hide behind him. He laughed as I clutched his clothers. I glared at him and pulled away.

"WTF are you laughing about!? There's a gaint snake right there! And why the hell are you calling ME love!"

"He won't hurt you... I told him not to."

"You...you told him not to..."

"He's mine...my name is Tom Marvlo Riddle." He interduced himself, then stated while smirking. "And you are Draconis Amber Malfoy."

"H-how...not even my friends know my ridiculous middle name...?" I started backing away in fear when his smirk deepen.

"I know ever thing about you my prince..."

* * *

HARRY'S POV

"I can't calm down Hermione!" I yelled at her in anger, fear, and fustartion. "Dumbledore said that he's been missing since two days! Two days! W-what if something happened to him...What if the snake killed him like Moaning Mrytle..."

"We don't know that yet...besides Draco is a pure blood. Only pure bloods get sent to-"

"That's not always true Ron." Hermione interrupted Ron. "There's a 1.10 that a half blood or...non-magiacl parents wizard could be sent to his house..."

"...We will make our move tonight!"

"But Har-"

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

* * *

DRACO'S POV

"I said get away from me!" I yelled as I attempted to kick the giant-ass snake back. It apperantly likes to cuddle. "Back! Back!"

"Ah...don't be mean lo-"

"Don't you call me love! I've only known you as the stupid person with the stupid diary!"

"IT'S JOURNAL! I'm glad that you gave it to Potter."

"Why did you want me to give it to Har-Potter?"

"It's it obivous?"

"Uh...no."

"I want to kill Potter, and you've helped me a great deal!"

"Kill...Harry..." I gasped and shook my head. What had I done?

"Of course, I had to use that dumb red head to help me." He said as he gestured towards a body with red hair lying on the ground. I gasped.

"Weasly!"

"Hm...that explains the red hair...anyway, stay here. You won't get out unless, of course...you speak 'snake'?"

"..."

"Didn't think so...now let me go and finish the final touches on my plan to kill Potter and take over the school." He said as he walked through a doorway. "How fun pet...love..."

* * *

**AN: Hi, again! Yep, it's that time of the month...Update time! I would have updated sooner but... I've been so busy with college and stuff. I finally had time to update! Expect an update and most of my stories...Usually when I update one, I update about three other stories on the same day...Anywho...I'll update as soon as I can and stuff...Continue to read and stuff...And review! Oh, and I NEED SOME SUGGESTION ON FLASHBACKS OF HARRY FROM HIS YOUNGER YEARS! He has to be no more than seven years old! I'm also working on my new website!Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	39. Chapter 39

_HARRY'S POV_

_"I can't calm down Hermione!" I yelled at her in anger, fear, and fustartion. "Dumbledore said that he's been missing since two days! Two days! W-what if something happened to him...What if the snake killed him like Moaning Mrytle..."_

_"We don't know that yet...besides Draco is a pure blood. Only pure bloods get sent to-"_

_"That's not always true Ron." Hermione interrupted Ron. "There's a 1.10% that a half blood or...non-magiacl parents wizard could be sent to his house..."_

_"...We will make our move tonight!"_

_"But Har-"_

_"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"_

____________________

_DRACO'S POV_

_"I said get away from me!" I yelled as I attempted to kick the giant-ass snake back. It apperantly likes to cuddle. "Back! Back!"_

_"Ah...don't be mean lo-"_

_"Don't you call me love! I've only known you as the stupid person with the stupid diary!"_

_"IT'S JOURNAL! I'm glad that you gave it to Potter."_

_"Why did you want me to give it to Har-Potter?"_

_"It's it obivous?"_

_"Uh...no."_

_"I want to kill Potter, and you've helped me a great deal!"_

_"Kill...Harry..." I gasped and shook my head. What had I done?_

_"Of course, I had to use that dumb red head to help me." He said as he gestured towards a body with red hair lying on the ground. I gasped._

_"Weasly!"_

_"Hm...that explains the red hair...anyway, stay here. You won't get out unless, of course...you speak 'snake'?"_

_"..."_

_"Didn't think so...now let me go and finish the final touches on my plan to kill Potter and take over the school." He said as he walked through a doorway. "Have fun pet...love..."_

DRACO'S POV

I've lost count of the days that I've been trapped here. The only ones I have to keep me company are a gaint ass snake, a pedophiler, and a faint-prone red head. Could it get any worse...I asked myself this many times, and came out with the same conculsion. If something bad is likely to happen, it will happen. A couple of more students were turned to stone. Granger being one of them. It's not like I liked her anything, but still...

Just being stone...not moving or talking... nothing, but feelling...I shivered as I hugged my knees to my chest. It's like I can feel their pain; and I don't like it.

"Draco." A voice called, startling me from my thoughts. Ah, the girl weasel woke up.

"Are you okay?" I asked, not that I was worried or anything. It's just that she hit her head really good when she fainted for the four time today.

"I'm fine...just tired. So tired...I want it to stop." She whispered as she cried silent tears. "I feel them...pleading Draco...I can't take it..."

"..." I didn't know what to say, so I crawled over to her and hugged her. AGAIN, not that I cared or anything, but...I feel some of the pain she feels. I felt her go limp and sighed. I laid her back down gently.

"Aw...isn't that sweet." Riddle's voice taunted me. I quickly stood up and faced him angerily. "Is the little dragon angery. How cute."

"You bastard! You're draining the life out of her!" I yelled at him. He raised an eyebrow in amusment.

"Since when did you care about a Weasley?" He asked in a mocking tone. "Have you gone soft?"

"I care when a person's suffering! If you're gonna kill people, you kill them! You don't torture them!" I shouted at him. I gasped as I was pushed against a nearby wall. I didn't even see that bastard move.

"TORTURE THEM! TORTURE THEM! I'M ONLY DOING WHAT THEY DID TO ME!" He shouted to me angerily. I shook my head.

"Dumbledore did that to you...you said so yourself. So...unless Dumbledore sired the entire school, you're harming innocent people-ow!" I whimpered when his fingers tighten on my pushed me even tigther against the wall.

"You don't know a thing." He said with a sneer on his face. I found myself staring into his eyes. I couldn't look away, they were so cold..."But soon, soon the whole world will know...and by then...it'll be too late..."

________________

HARRY'S POV

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked Ron, who shrugged. We watched Professor Lockheart ramble.

"I'll take him and go get some help. You be careful." Ron told me. I nodded my head and ran down the hidden tunnel. I don't know how long I ran, but it seemed like forever.

After a while, I came to a clearing. I gasped when I saw Draco sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest with a red-head on the floor beside him.

"Draco!" I yelled as I ran up to him. He looked up at me surprised. He stood up as I reached him. I hugged him. (He hugged back, which surprised me.) I soon felt sobs shaking his body. "Draco...it's okay...I'm here now..."

"I know..." Draco whispered with a sniff. He slowly pulled away and wiped his face. He then glared at me. "You better not tell anyone I cried."

"I promise..." I said with a small smile. I then remembered where we were. "Draco, I won't you to leave while I destory the snake."

"Like hell, I will! Besides, I can't leave Gin-Weaslette." Draco aruged as he pointed to an unconious Ginny.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked in confusion as I knelt besides her.

"That bastard's been draining her of her powers and will." Draco told me angerily.

"Now, now, Draco..." A familair voice said in a scolding tone. "That's not nice."

I quickly stood up and turned around with my wand pointed at...TOM?!

"Tom...?" I said in confusion. "What are you doing here? We have to leave-"

"Leave, but the fun's just getting started Potter." Tom said with a smirk on his face.

"But Tom-" I started, but Draco tugged my arm.

"He's not nice." Draco told me. "He's the cuase of all of this! He's monster-ah!"

"Draco!" I cried out as I caught him from falling. He was panting heavily.

__________DRACO'S POV

I shivered in Harry's arm from the pain. That bastard shot a curse at me.

"Arsehole.." I grunted out, causing him to chuckle in amsument.

"So, a nauthgy vocabulary you have there, love."

"Why did you hurt, Draco!?" Harry asked angerily. "Who are you really Tom?!"

"I go by many names. Here I am known as...Tom...Marvolo...Riddle..." He said as he waved his wand in the air causing his name to apear. He waved it again and the letters began to re-arrrange themselves. Harry and gasped at the end results. "But the world knows me as Lord Voldomore."

The ground started to rumble, which always happens when...I gasped again.

"Harry, the snake!"

"What snake?" He asked in confusion. I pointed at the tail as the snake slithered by the doorway. His eyes widen.

"THAT SNAKE!"

**AN: Hi, again! IT'S BEEN AWHILE...along while...anyhow...I've been busy and stuff...but I finally updated! Yea, me! I decided its time for me to acquire a beta! Anyone interested please tell me! I really need one! And not for just story, but for all my stories! So...expect more updates soon and frequnetly SO CONTINUE TO PRACTIVE THE THREE R'S: READ, REVIEW, AND RE-READ! Oh, and I NEED SOME SUGGESTION ON FLASHBACKS OF HARRY FROM HIS YOUNGER YEARS! He has to be no more than seven years old! Any suggestions will do! Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	40. Chapter 40

___________DRACO'S POV_

_I shivered in Harry's arm from the pain. That bastard shot a curse at me._

_"Arsehole.." I grunted out, causing him to chuckle in amsument._

_"So, a naughty vocabulary you have there, love."_

_"Why did you hurt, Draco!?" Harry asked angrily. "Who are you really Tom?!"_

_"I go by many names. Here I am known as...Tom...Marvolo...Riddle..." He said as he waved his wand in the air causing his name to apear. He waved it again and the letters began to re-arrange themselves. Harry and gasped at the end results. "But the world knows me as Lord Voldomort/?."_

_The ground started to rumble, which always happens when...I gasped again._

_"Harry, the snake!"_

_"What snake?" He asked in confusion. I pointed at the tail as the snake slithered by the doorway. His eyes widen._

_"THAT SNAKE!"_

HARRY'S POV

I almost passed out when the snake slid by the door. Thinking quickly, I bent down and picked up Ginny and ran.

"Draco, come on!" I shouted as I ran towards the exit. I quickly stopped when the snake slithered in the way.

"Now, what Potter?!" Draco shouted from behind me.

DRACO'S POV

I was too busy yelling at Harry to notice that bastard Tom walking/floating up behind me. I yelled in panic when his arms wrapped around me.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered when I felt a snake-like tongue lick my outer ear.

"Let him go!" Harry shouted as he placed the Weasley on the ground. He quickly pointed his wand at Tom. I struggled in his arms when Tom laughed.

"Behind you, Potter!" I yelled as I tried to escaped Tom's grip. Harry's eyes widen when he turned around and saw the giant snake coming for him. He grabbed and rolled with the Weasley girl out of the way. The snake hissed and shook its head from hitting the hard concrete. Potter placed the Weasley girl aside and ran for it. Coward...then again...that is one big ass snake... "Watch out Harry!"

________________

FAST FOWARD....(AN: we all know what happens...if you want the complete chapter e-mail your request and I'll send it to you.)

"Harry..." I whispered as I stood over him...he...he can't be dead..."No...please...wake your arse up! HARRY! WAKE UP! Wake....wake up...."

"..." Of course, he didn't say anything back. I let the dam of tears flow freely down my face. He died...I sniffed and shook my head. I touched his face. It's all my fault...all my fault...I mean WHO THE HELL LISTENS TO DIARIES!

I jumped when I saw that weird looking bird that's almost always by Dumbledore fly down towards us. I jumped back slightly as it landed on Harry's motionless chest. I watched in confusion. Was...was that bird crying? I then watched as it dropped tears in Potter's mouth...that's kind of nasty. I was about to shoe the bird away when...Potter coughed?!

"HARRY?!"

HARRY'S POV

I was floating in a dark space...alone...except for a bright light. I was just about to head to it when I heard crying. And it sounded like Draco. Why is Draco crying? He doesn't cry...I heard his voice whisper my name several times...I frowned and looked around...searching for him, but I couldn't find him.

I gasped in slight pain when I felt myself being pulled back by something. For awhile, it felt like my chest was on fire as I opened my eyes and sat up while coughing. I looked around and saw Fawkes/? flying away leaving me with a still knocked out Ginny and a crying Draco. I was surprised when Draco glomped me.

"You're so stupid Harry!?" Draco shouted/sobbed at me.

"Draco..." I whispered softly. It felt odd, him holding me...but in a good way. I hugged him as he sobbed some more.

"Don't...don't ever die again..." Draco whispered into my chest. I smiled sheepishly when he looked up.

"I'll try, but it's hard not to when you're facing Voldomort/?" I answered truthfully. He gave one final sniff and he wiped his face.

"Tell anyone I cried, and I'll kill you!" Draco threaten me. Of course, he didn't look that intimidating as he thought he did. His eyes and cheeks were red and puffy from crying. I just grinned and nodded my head. "And next time, you make sure I'M safe first! Not that nasty Weasley girl! It's insulting!"

"Sorry, Dray." I said with a smile on my face. I listened as he kept complaining about different things that I did. I think that's his way of saying that he's happy I'm alive. That, and the fact that he's still holding me in a hug.

Of course, I wasn't going to tell him...it felt right...

**AN: Short chapter...Really short...if you want an update review, then go to my poll on my bio and vote for it to be updated!...long wait...I know. Also taking applications for Beta's! Anyone interested please tell me! I really need one! And not for just this story, but for all my stories! So...expect more updates soon and frequently...not really... SO CONTINUE TO PRACTICE THE THREE R'S: READ, REVIEW, AND RE-READ! Oh, and I NEED SOME SUGGESTION ON FLASHBACKS OF HARRY FROM HIS YOUNGER YEARS! He has to be no more than seven years old! Any suggestions will do! Alrighty then...By-bye Roll those damn drums drum roll . . . the Disclaimer! ...yet again. . .**

**I NO OWNY HARRY POTTER**

**(I can dream about owning can't I...)**

**Bye now! waves I love you all! Note: Only as friends.**


	41. UPDATE!

Wizard's Debt has been adopted/taken over by Draco19Malfoy97. It's now called **Wizards Debt taken over**. Sorry loyal fans! It's time to pass the torch!


End file.
